Odd, How I Got Here
by Liningcorn9
Summary: I somehow got teleported...or something of the such into this new realm. Hopefully i can survive in this world i've only known of from anime, games and fanfiction... "Not much hope into this, huh?" Ooooohh...not, at, all... Well, time for f***ery and beyond... (This will teeter between T and M)
1. Prologue

**Bloody hell...that took me too long to take a look back at this. So yeah, fixed it up a bit. Sorry if your new on to my little story here. But bear with the first chapters, it does get better. And yes, i've realized i can't do hyperlinks on these "pages" but look up the songs anyway.**

Just to note first. There will be bands and songs that will be listed throughout the story to give a better mood to the situation. And get the feel of my needed use of listening to the music I have here. So don't get pissy on copyrights, okay? Plus you'll most likely see hyperlinks to the songs listed, Click on them if you like or search them yourself. Oh and if you finish a part that had a song playing, you can just enjoy that song then go to the next and continue reading. ( _i'll might make a list on my profile of the songs._ )

Second to note and fair warning. I'm rather vulgar, so this isn't for the faint of heart, hell you might like some of my mix cussing that Icome up with throughout this. But again, if you're not much for cussing, then don't even attempt to read this. There might be blood as well later on as well among other things.

Right, text types to look for!

"Hello normalcy"

 _My thoughts_

/ _Others thoughts/_

" _ **Telepathy**_ "

[translations]

Voices?

" _I'm_ _Psycho! Waass uuup!_ "

" _And i'm Vlad! Hello Readers!_ "

Those two are my resident voices in my head.

" _Like us! Hate us! Ve no care! And no i'm not german._ "

" _And_ _nor am I'm Russian, It's just a name. Though Ican do the Accent. So, shall we start this then?" (- Idon't know what's going on on this line)_

Right! On to the story!

Oh here we go...

I laid there, asleep. But my sleep didn't last as I felt the rays of the retinal burner known as the sun as it tried to burn it's light through my lids and into my eyes. I held my lids tight as Ifeebly tried to keep those rays out as they continued their onslaught. But, I finally yielded… I slowly tried to open my eyes but quickly brought a hand up to quell those rays of light. When my eyes finally adjusted, and my senses began to wake themselves, it's then I finally make note of where or a kind of place of where Iam. I then bug eyed from seeing a forest canopy.

"...Wait...what, bu ,fu, ha, wha, but, how, why, in the utter fuck am I in a fucking forest?" I questioned incredulously after a moment before I put my glasses on and continued looking as confusion and fear made their routes through my mind. I immediately sat up looked around myself quickly, noting that I was sleeping on a grassan floor next to a large tree, though oddly I didn't begin itching like I would normally when my skin would be after touching said grass.

I very quickly got up, I noted my gear that I could see on at the moment. One, my two tungsten rings my mom gave me, one on my middle finger on my right hand, and one on my left ring finger. Then my watch on my right wrist which read 8:47 AM. Then my Seether wristband on my left wrist that was pushed up a couple of inches so it didn't flop around my wrist. I had on my black and gray camo cargo pants, with some of the pockets bulging to certain degrees and as my shirt, it was one of those neon yellow shirts with warning text saying "WARNING YOU MAY GO BLIND BY MY PURE AWESOMENESS!" With my black punisher coat covering the edges of the text. I then spotted oddly enough my pirate hat that my uncle gave me for a pirate event a few months ago with the trinkets that I acquired for it attached, said trinkets being, a small clam shell, a chainmail bead, then a jade like bead in a gold like casing on the left side of the hat as well as a choker azure stone necklace attached around the brim, then a skull and crossbones patch on the front and finally a turkey feather. Next to it is a fairly large dark blue travel pack or might I say rucksack, which looks like one i'd pick out. Durable with uber space throughout it with padding for the shoulders and lower back for comfort, and some pouches on the shoulder straps.

As I looked about my surroundings analyzing them and the items around me, little did I know a small green snake like creature stood upon a branch a small ways from me with a mischievous grin. "Snivy sniv vy..." The little green creature smiled mischievously and chuckled as it waited for it's moment.

"Okay, think...how the fuck did this happen…How, in the utter morbid fuck. Did this fucking happen?!" I trailed in nervousness as my fear grew being fueled by my anxiety.

" _Well we we're asleep last night_ _._ " One shrill-ish high pitched voice said in my mind trying to help piece what happened. "Minor no shit Psycho..." I replied to the voice. " _Well we sure as hell didn't do some sort of fucking transportation ritual._ " The other deep soothing sounding voice added with the reply of the previous voice. " _Well none that we know of._ "

"True, but couldn't really do one in my house if we wanted to, since one. No items present for it and two I don't have knowledge of said items or how to do it either nor the ability to." I answered the first voice.

" _Point taken, so that theory is fucked."_

"Yeah. Big time." I said my voice getting a little shaky from my internal anxiety shakes.

"So now the question begs itself. How in the unholy fuck did we get here?" I inquired raising my voice. "OH FUCK!" I shrieked with a high pitched voice as I quickly regained my balance as something landed on my shoulder making me nearly fall, thankfully I can regain my balance fairly well and quick as I hopped on one leg a few times then went rigid then stood back up but the entire time I heard a semi quiet feminine snickering in my right ear. I turned my head with bulging eyes to see what clung on my right shoulder for a quick moment. I did another minor scream as I leaped to the side a few feet. The little green creature held on fairly well. Now laughing her little ass off. When I regained my balance again I stared at this creature, it was a very familiar creature before very quickly remembering what it was. "Holy mother of fuck! A Snivy!" I said with a twitch of the eye realizing what creature this is. "Wait...oh...oh shit...oooh, fuck my life…" I said looking down to the ground quietly realizing possibly where I am. " _Son of a bitch_ _,"_ The first voice in my head said. " _We're in the fucking world of Pokemon!_ " The other finished surprised and shocked with just a touch of irritation.


	2. Chapter 1

The Snivy slowly quieted it's laughter to a chuckle as I quietly stared down a small area of trees with a twitching eye. _I'm, going to fucking die, in this realm…_ I mentally whimpered. Then a thought for some reason suddenly came to mind, with which I looked to the Snivy. "Uh...question. Are, you wild?" I asked with which I got a smile and a curt nod, which prompted my next question. "Okay…," I sighed. _Why am I doing this?_ "Want to join up with me and be one of my new, and possibly few friends in this world?" _Okay, why am I asking this, after immediately just fucking meeting this Snivy...plus why am I not going batshit about this as well?_

"Snivy!" Snivy said in a happy tone then gave me a surprise hug. _Well this is a pleasant surprise, well now I have a friend in this fairly fucked up world...I think_ I thought with raised brows and a surprised small smirk. Then Snivy released me from her embrace. I then looked at my pack. "Alright, let's see if I have a pokeball…or...something of the sort." I said then went to my pack and then began my rummaging through it as the Snivy tilted her head slightly in question. " _Well you're handling this pretty well now, even though with your anxiety shakes going on a bit_ _."_ Psycho credited me as I searched. _I have not a fuck of an idea how I'm actually handling this right now_ …

" _No big surprise._ " My second voice Vlad said with his best tf2 Heavy impression.

Moments later I felt a rounded object then felt a little knob on it, I then pulled out this object to find out it was, with much surprise a green luxury ball. _Wat...Okay, fuck it I'm not even going to question this mindfuckery…_

" _Huh, looks better with the green and red color scheme._ " Vlad noted, with which I could agree.

"Alrighty then, this'll do." I said with a undertone of surprise in my Scottish accent, I then kneeled down and held the ball somewhat close to the Snivy then looked at her. "Want to do the honors, or shall I?" I asked The Snivy, I got my answer when She tapped the button with her hand then got sucked in with the signature red energy like the anime. It didn't shake at all like I was expecting, it then sounded with a ping. "Alright, I now have a Snivy...Alrighty then..." I said this with a slow shake of my head.

"I'm really going through with this shit, aren't I…?" I continued. " _Twould seem so...well I can't say we won't have fun at least._ " Psycho said with a half hearted chuckle trying to lighten the mood. "True…..das true. Shits just going to get worse from here..." I sighed then outstretched my arm then let loose my new companion. The Snivy stood there while looking at me with a smile. "Okay then, guess I should get my gear ready then. And figure out where the utter hell I am, then go from there..." I said then turned to my pack and hat on the ground then went to them first kneeling down then getting the pack on then put on my hat.

"Alrighty then to where I be going...wait, I wonder…" I said curious then dug into my pockets for a item I think I might have. After a minute or so of digging through my pockets I found the item, A poke gear. Though, it looked a little odd looking and rather futuristic. Which also it vaguely resembles my Lg Sunrise. "Alright let's see vhere ve go…" I said then my new Snivy came up to me then looked up at me. I let out a somewhat quiet Stitch question hum then looked at her. "Let me guess, you're wanting back up on my shoulder I take it?" I asked in a somewhat neutral but kind tone. "Sni!" Was her happy reply with a nod. I knelt down to be easier for the little Snivy to get on. She jumped on the top of my pack then crawled onto my shoulders then laid upon them with her tail lazing about on my chest and her head under the unfurled part of my hat on my left, then covered herself with my hood of my punisher coat. I looked at her with a raised brow and a rather warm small smile. "Comfortable?"

"Snivy." Was the cheerful answer I got. "Alrighty then, now back to this." I said then looked at the device. I looked at a icon that looked like a cd with a music note on it. _Okay shits and giggles..._ I taped the icon on the screen. I was presented with. My, music surprisingly enough. "Well that saves me that bit of hell." I said gald which my new Snivy voiced a questioned tone, with which I looked at her.

"Oh, this bunch of songs on here I listen to help me either help calm down, help me concentrate or help get me pumped up. Or the latter two." I explained. She gave a nod of understanding. Then a thought popped in. "I almost forgot," I opened up what looked like a browser of some sort that looked a lot like the google search engine. Then I began trying to look up a certain name generator I used in my world for naming my characters in the stories I was making, since I had a hell of a time coming up with names, and sadly even simple ones... "I wonder if this is here…" I trailed after typing in the name of the site. Then the very sites name popped up. "Hello my little virtual friend." I said with a cheerful tone then tapped the site making it's web page pop up. _I love technology. Even though you can be an utter ass at times..._

I looked at my Snivy, She presented me with a questioned look at the screen then at me. "Figured I'd name you. So I came to this little site here to help me give you one." I explained then began my search by first looking at the name types. "Hmm…" I looked at my Snivy. "So shall we give you a normal name, or a fantasy?" I said pointing to the two types of names one after the other. She taped the fantasy list with a vine.

"Alrighty then." I said with said tab list showing many types of names which I contemplated for a second on picking one of the sub categories then looked at the Lamia categories, then selected it. "How's a Lamia name sound?"

"Snivy?" Is what was said as she tilted her head. "Oh forgot, Let me try to explain what they are. Uum, there mythical creatures that are half girl and half snake, which there famed for quite a few things." I explain hopefully good enough, as well as hoping not having to explain the famed for part... "Snivy sni." She said with a nod of understanding. "Alrighty then, now let's see vhat we can finds." I said then went on the female Lamia names for obvious reasons, then searched.

It was a few moments before I found what seems like a good name. "How's Nesia sound to you?" I said to Snivy looking at her, She looked at me with a smile and a nod of approval. "Alright then, Nesia it is."

" _Now that's out of the way. Back to objective two._ " Vlad mentioned.

I exited the browser back to the main screen, I'd like to say app screen. Then swiped through the applications then spotted a map icon then opened it. "Now...vhere ze hell am I?" I asked as it quickly loaded showing my current spot. My brow slowly raised after reading the text. "...The winding woods?...where the hell?..." I questioned slowly then zoomed out seeing land masses.

"Kalos...Allllrighty then…I do believe...I, am fucked...lovely...just...just, lovely..." My voice raising higher pitch as my fear grew, then remembering something my friend told me about this place. Nesia looked at me with a note of concern for her new 'trainer'.

"Fucking...wonderful. I'm in the area of level thirties and higher...fucking wundabar…" I said fearful and irritated as I ran my hands through my hair then let them drop moments later.

"Snivy sni snivy vy." Nesia spoke in a tone I would guess telling me to calm down then she nuzzled me lightly. " _Amazing how quickly she warmed up to you._ " Psycho said.

 _Yeah, It's very surprising to say in the least...I just hope I can continue to be this lucky..._

" _You and me both._ " Vlad said hoping all the same.

I then looked to Nesia. "Do you know your way around here?" I asked hopeful.

She nodded then pointed straight ahead. "Alrighty then...hi ho hi ho to where, who the hell knows…!" I said in my usual pessimistics.

Nesia directed me through the forest, and directing from would be sudden dangers of such I wouldn't know currently. I'd hear movement time to time and see rapid movements in the foliage or the bushes, with the occasional chatter from other pokemon, most of the sounds of the chatter I couldn't recognize even though with my memorization of what most pokemon sound like. I then heard some pokemon coming up in front of me. "Oh shit." I said quietly then promptly and quickly hid in a bush, then took off my hat so it didn't poke out or any sort of the meaning. I then heard the footsteps of two pokemon when they got closer I recognized what they were from three repeats of there names, Zoroarks. Thankfully Nesia kept quiet and sat still as I did.

After a few moments they past leaving me in the clear. "To fucking close…" I whispered.

Nesia tapped my shoulder reminding me to go. "Alright, alright." I then got up carefully and then began walking again.

 _...fuck it, I need to hear my music!_ I thought in a somewhat irritated state about five minutes in the walk. I fished into one of my pockets for what I assumed to be that pokegear from earlier. Then low and behold I find it in the pocket on the right pant leg then pulled it, then selected the music function. I looked at it with furrowed brows in thought. _I vonder…_ I then looked at the settings then saw an icon that resembled earbuds then the words 'Eject earbuds?' _Yes eject earbuds…please be the wrap over the ear types. Please be the wrap over the ear types..._ I thought as I clicked yes, on the left side of the pokegear two earbuds popped out with my wish coming true, being the pair in this had the type of earbuds that has the little arch that grips on and over the ear so it would stay in place, in high movement situations. _Now...how well can these block sound.._ I mentally asked myself. " _Whelp, one way to find out, but maybe in a more noise producing area would do._ "

 _Yeah, soon to be tested note on that._

I gave a slight grin at the earbuds then grabbed one then equipped it to my right ear.

 _Oh...who to start with...who to start off with…_ I thought as I looked through my list then selected The Middle from Jimmy Eat World. I then began to get a increasing smile knowing that I can play my music, and having it's calming effect wash over me. I then started bobbing my head lightly while mouthing the words slightly. A few minutes and several songs later Nesia tapped my cheek to get my attention. I then turned my head to her with a somewhat questioning look. "What?" I asked genuinely curious.

She then made a motion to the right side of her head like taking something off, I then raised a brow of question processing for a few seconds."Want me to play what I'm listening to aloud?" I asked not really knowing what she's asking of me. She nodded with a smile which clarified my question. _Alright…_ I then got the the device back out then tugged lightly doing a mini test to see if it had that function, which it did as I felt the cord pull back then I let loose of the earbuds which winched back into the pokegear.

After that I could faintly hear it, I then looked on the sides of the device to see if there was a volume button or wheel, which I spotted the former then pressed the button several times to the point that I could sing to the song and hit the pitch of the singer easily. The song that started playing was Pain by Three Days Grace. I then sang quietly to the song matching the tone of my voice to the song as I bobbed my head as I walked. "Just let me know if you want me to change the song." I notified Nesia, which she answered me with a 'Okay' if I were to guess. We continued the little journey for an hour now while she continue to direct me while my music played for entertainment. " _Me'sa has bad feeling…"_ Psycho noted with uneasiness in his voice.

 _Dude, nothing bad is going to happen._ I reassured even though my internal anxiety shakes were going off.

" _For now at least…_ " Vlad noted.

" _Still can't help the feel…_ " Psycho commented.

Then all of a sudden I got pulled down to the ground as an energy ball nearly decapitated me. "What the!-" I began to say then an explosion happened near me. "Fuck!" I finished my sentence quickly getting into a position that I could look at the impact point of what exploded with very widened eyes of shock. " _Holy mother of FUCK! We almost got fatalityed!_ " Psycho said appalled.

" _TO FUCKING CLOSE! WAY TOO FUCKING CLOSE!_ " Vlad screamed in shock.

I heard Nesia sigh in relief. "Thanks for the denial of decapitation Nesi." I said very thankful, though still in a state of shock from note of my voice being raised from my normal high pitched voice. (If I could I would make a small audio recording to get how my voice would sound. I would)

"Snivy sni…" Nesia said still a little surprised from that random flying attack patting my shoulder lightly.

"Jesus sweet mother of fuck that was _too close_..." I breathed. I then heard the grunts and yells of two pokemon in battle with sounds of there attacks booming I then turned the sound of my p.g down (that's how I'm going to abbreviate the initials). "Yeaaah...iii'm just going to gtfo away from this…" I said with Nesia agreeing, then we began to go way from the battle, and resumed our objective of getting out of this forest…

It was another hour before we hear some bushes rustling then heard something running, I assumed it was on all fours. Nesia looked behind us her eyes widening. She then began rapidly tapping my shoulder I then turned around quickly to see a shiny Zorua running towards me while looking back then bumped into my leg making me lose my balance slightly. I then heard a roar not to far, then heard the thudding footsteps. "Should I run like hell?" I asked Nesia even though I wouldn't understand fully of what she would say.

"Snivy sni, sni snivy!" She said in growing distress I then did a one eighty and began booking it. I then heard the thudding get louder spurring me to go faster, I then looked behind me for a split second and saw the Zorua running very close by me then I gave my attention back to the front of me dodging a tree here and there and leaping over an occasional bush. "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" I repeated in rapid succession as I ran, while Nesia gripped my coat and shirt. "Nesi! Still behind?" I said quickly as I ran. She looked behind us then seeing what was chasing us, a Trevenant. Seeing this she made a prominent 'Oh shit' look when she noticed it being two and a half feet taller then a normal one, She looked at me with that look which I took note that it was very much so behind us. "Oh fuck my life running to hell and back again!" I yelled as I ran for my life as Nesia klung on tightly as I ran.

Vengeful one by Disturbed began playing helping me go into a state of focus as my eyes widened and give me a small boost of energy, I looked to my right to see that the Zorua started to slowly decrease in speed. "Damn it all!" I groaned then got closer to the Zorua, then I leaned and picked up the little Fox and place it on my other shoulder then began to go into a dead run, with Nesia keeping a vine on my hat so it wouldn't fly off as I ran. " _Yalla! Yalla!_ " Psycho yelled urging me on. "Son of a bomb bastic bitch muffin!" I said narrowly dodging a branch and continued running but as I continued I started to get tired. "Nesia?"

"Sni?"

"Please tell me you know grass knot!" I asked with an undertone ple.

"Vy!" She said confidently, then a few seconds later I heard the surprised yell then a deep thud from the Trevenant. " _Alright, Loving the Snivy now!_ " Psycho said more cheerful now. " _Same! Now keep running!_ "

 _Doing that! I'm not here for several hours and something wanted to fucking kill me! God damn it!_

Radioactive then began playing as I ran for another minute before hiding and stopping between some very large trees gasping for air, dropping to my knees while Nesia and the Zorua jumped off. Then I took off my pack then I was on my hands and knees then took off my hat then plopped onto my back breathing heavily. Nesia came up to me with a concerned look with the Zorua in tow surprisingly looking concerned about me as well. I raised my arm a bit pointing upwards. "I'm...okay...need rest...dear god…ran...too much..." I said in between breathes then dropped my arm limply. I laid there for another minute then sat up still breathing slightly hard, which after I did the Zorua leaped onto me hugging me which made me give a surprised look while planting me back onto the ground nuzzling me. " _ **Thank you!**_ " I heard a girl's voice say grateful, which caused me to go wide eyed darting my eyes to multiple directions. " _ **Thank you so much for saving me from that Trevenant!**_ " The voice said again, then I realized where the voice was coming from. I then looked down at the still hugging Zorua with a smile starting to form. "Your welcome." I said somewhat casually lightly patting her back **.**

Then the Zorua let go of her embrace around my neck then sat on my lap with Nesia eyeing her, likely keeping an eye on the little fox as I sat back up. "Good god that was an unneeded workout..." I said quietly to myself running a hand through my thick hair. I then looked at Nesia with a grateful smile. "Nesia, you are now my little miss badass!" I stated happily which she grinned and a very light blush showed on her cheeks, almost unable for me to tell with a quiet chuckle.

I then looked at my watch, 11:24 a.m Is what read on it. _Not here three hours...not even three hours, and I was close to becoming dead...twice!...why do I have the feeling it's going to get worse then that Trevenant?...God damn it…_ I thought.

" _Yeah getting that feeling to dude...getting that feel._ " Psycho agreed. I then looked at the two pokemon. "You, know. I'm going to rest for a few minutes. That alright with you?" I said looking at Nesia, then she gave an understanding nod. I then noticed The Zorua looking off to a different direction as if looking for something. _Okay immediate unnervingness..._ I thought looking at the Zorua. "Don't tell me that damn thing is still looking?" I asked fearful. " _ **It's trying to…**_ " She answered.

" _Shit_ _."_ Was Vlads singular word of thought from that answer, I then laid back down. _This is just going to be a pain in the ass…_ "Merda..." I spoke using my small bilingual skills.

This is War from 30 seconds to Mars played quietly as I lay there as Nesia and The Zorua kept guard.

It was a good ten minutes before I felt good enough to continue my ungodly walk, but before I began to walk on again, I seriously needed a drink. So with that in mind I sat up and grabbed and pulled my pack to me and dug into it feeling around for a bottle. And low and behold and to my new moment of happiness I found a one liter bottle of mountain dew. " _Oh sweet christ!_ " Psycho yelled in my mind in happiness while I smiled happily. I then twisted the cap whilst it hissed, then heard little snaps then the cap came off, with which I drank heartily. I sighed in content after having a long drink. "Ahh...das ist good dew…" I said a smile spread upon my face, both Nesia and the Zorua eyed the green bottle curious. I then raised a brow looking at Nesia then the little fox alternating from the two. " _Um...Will?"_

 _Yes...?_

" _Why are they staring?"_

… _..I think there eyeing my dew_

" _I think they want a drink."_

" _Psycho…last thing we need, is a sugar, caffeine highed Zorua and Snivy. You realize how bad of an idea that is right now…_ " Vlad warned and pointed out.

 _Das ist good point…_

Me, Psycho and Vlad conversed as the two pokemon continued to look at the bottle of mountain dew, somewhat thirstily I might add.

I then glanced at my backpack then a thought crossed my mind. I then slowly put the bottle back in the pack then with hope I tried rummaging for bottles of water. _Come on, come on...there has to be some...damn it, where are you sneaky little plastic jackasses._ I thought getting nervous and irritated.

 _Come on- yes!_ I thought as I finally found and grabbed two bottles and pulled them out. "Here's some water for the two of you." I said outstretching my hand with the water bottles to them. Nesia came up to me, nodded a thank you taking one then the Zorua came up as well and took the other one. Nesia opened hers and took a drink, but the Zorua had a difficult time getting the cap off.

Which Nesia grabbed the cap of the Zorua's bottle with a vine and twisted the cap off for her which she gave a thankful smile and sat and grabbed the bottle with her fore paws and lifted the bottle carefully and began drinking her fill then sighing in some contentfulness.

 _That was a little close..._

 _"Just a little."_ _Psycho noted._

" _So, shall we continue traveling?_ " Vlad asked.

"Alrighty then…" I said quietly then got up into a knelt position then zipped my pack up then swung it around sliding my arms in then it landing on my back as I stood up. _As heavy as it looks...it feels pretty damn light_. I thought adjusting the straps a bit to make it more comfortable. "Alright since those two bottles are empty, Nesia I need you to put them in my pack in the middle pouch." I told Nesia which she complied and did just that, stuffing the two bottles as they made crinkling noises, then zipped up the pouch. I then went over to my hat and knelt down, grabbed it then placed it back on my head, Nesia then got comfortable again laying down on my shoulders with her head on my left shoulder where my hat shaded as she lazed her tail on my chest. The Zorua then looked at me, which caused me to slightly raise a brow. "Just wondering but, do you have anywhere to go? Anyone you can be with?" I inquired curious. Her ears then flattened in a saddened state. " _ **No...no I don't have anywhere to be. Or, anyone I can be with out here. I'm, just alone. I have been for a while now...**_ " She said sadly which caused me to soften my expression to a somewhat somber look. Then a thought came to the psychotic voice of my mind. " _Dude, she should come with us!"_ Psycho said enthused by the idea. I mulled it over for a moment … _..ah fuck it, why not._ I thought giving into the idea. "On that thought….want to come with me then?" I asked with a raised brow and a slight tilt of the head with my uncontrollable internal anxiety shakes going off from this moment.

She perked up at the question, then smiled gratefully. " _ **Yes! I'd love too!**_ " She said happily swishing her tail side to side. " _Great! Two pokemon in one day! God dude that luck of yours. Good god is it surprising._ " Psycho said in a some of mirth.

" _That it is...And the new friend group grows._ " Vlad said somewhat quietly.

" _Slowly! But surely!"_ Psycho replied in a sense of happiness.

Could This Be from Noisia began to play then came my next question. "Want to be tethered to one of my pokeballs? Or do you want to stay without one for now?" I asked in a sense of politeness. The little fox mulled it over for a few moments then gave her answer. " _ **You can capture me.**_ " She replied.

"You sure? I'm not going to force you." I commented with a raised brow.

" _ **I'm sure.**_ " She said more sure of her decision.

"Alrighty then." I said with a half smile, then began taking my pack off with Nesia adjusting from the strap sliding from under her, then I knelt down placing my pack in front of me. After that I tried to remember which large pocket I had found the luxury ball from earlier. It took me a minute but I found the pocket in my backpack where I found it. _Found you, ya sneaky little dick._ I thought as I pulled out yet another luxury ball out of the pocket. _...vell then…_

" _Vell then indeed…_ " Psycho chimed largely unsurprised.

 _Like I said before...I'm not even going to question this mindfuckery…_

"Want the honors?" I asked the Zorua as I held the ball to her.

" _ **Sure.**_ " She said then bumped her head on the ball going through the process of capture.

After this was done, I let her out. "Alright, now the next step. Would ye like a name?" I asked in a somewhat kind Irish sounding tone.

She nodded with a grin. "Alright then, give me a sec here…" I said trailing off as I got out the p.g. to look up my ever so useful name generator. _Come, come to me for thy aid of name making!_ I exclaimed in my mind dramatically.

I thought as I typed into the search engine the name of It then selecting the site then began my search. Searching in the elven name category, which finding the name for her wasn't to hard. "...How does Elora sound?" I asked with a small smile and a raised brow. (Pronounced El-o-ra. instead of E-lo-ra)

Her smile grew even more from the name. " _ **It sounds great!**_ " The Zorua now known as Elora exclaimed happily, which caused me to smile.

I then stood up smirking slightly. "Hi ho hi ho, to the nearest town or city we go!" I sang slightly deepening my voice. Then the song Boulevard of broken dreams played as we began moving albeit keeping watch for the Trevenant from earlier. " _I hope there's food in that backpack."_ Vlad said hoping.

 _Well there ought to be. Think about it, a big ass pack like this is going to have at least some food._

" _True."_


	3. Chapter 2

_...Bloody hell I'm getting hungry…_ I thought as my stomach began to ache slightly.

" _Alright food break!"_ Psycho said which I couldn't agree more.

"Alright, let's stop for a bit and eat." I said as my stomach sang a note of it's people as it rarely does.

" _Even your stomach is bitching at you to feed it_." Vlad said in a somewhat cheeky tone as I stopped by a log and promptly sat down to rest my legs. _God the amount of walking I'm going to do is going to be hell on my knees…_ I thought in some irritation as Nesia came off my shoulders to sit next to me on my right, then Elora jumped up onto the log and sat next to my left.

"Alrighty let's see what we got here." I said as I took off the pack and placed it in front of me then opened the biggest of it's pockets, my eyes widened at the site then grinned. " _Oh, hell yeah._ " Vlad said in a sense of glee as Psycho sang like the overused Angel chorus you'd hear in movies and tv shows. I then placed my hand in the pocket then felt a cold sensation on one side of the lining.

 _No...it can't be...no way there's that kind of tech...wait. What am I saying? This is the world of pokemon, for all I know there's a fucking toaster oven in this damn thing. Wait….nah._ I thought shaking my head slightly. Then I saw a zipper in the side I felt the rather cold sensation. _By the gods, if I'm correct…_ I then opened the zipper then saw the vapor you would see when opening a freezer. Then the song The Rocky Road To Dublin by The High Kings played.

" _Oh..._ "

 _My..._

" _God…"_

Was all me and my voices said beholding the sight of my speculation.

"Now, what be thy contents…" I asked the backpack curiously as if expecting an answer.

I spread it open a few inches to see sandwiched galore, which made me smile gleefully. "Oooh hoohoh hell yeah!" I said as I reached my hand in the cold storage pouch and pulled out three sandwiches, One for me and two for my two pokemon. They both eyed the sandwiches with hungry eyes.

"Snivy sniii…" Nesia said quietly with the same response from Elora, which I looked at them holding my sandwich in my left hand and the other two in my right. I then softly smiled, I gave Nesia a sandwich which she smiled gratefully and warmly. "Snivy sni!" She said which I perceived as her saying 'thank you' "Your welcome." I said then took the second sandwich from my right hand into the left then gave the other one to Elora, which she smiled as well ready to enjoy her food as well as Nesia.

We all ate our food with a sigh of content from Nesia after she finished. " _ **Thank you for the food master!**_ " Elora said happily which caused me to make an "Umm.." look while furrowing one brow and slightly pursed my lips slightly at the word 'master'. _Damn it...as much as I'd like this...grr, damn it all…_ "Alright...before that is set in. I'd prefer you two call me by my name, which is William by the way. Sorry I didn't make mention of that earlier. So, call me either William, Will or Wilhelm if you'd like. Or, something to the sense you're comfortable with." I said calmly then fished out the bottle of dew and took a good drink out of it. " _ **Okay master Will!**_ " Elora said in a calm but happy tone. _Alright...I, can work with this._ I thought thinking that I'm not going to get farther then this at this point in time.

I then checked my watch. 2:38 p.m is what it read. _I mentally sighed...this is just going to be a long ass day...I just hope those damn growth separations don't fuck with me tonight...or for a while…_ I thought hopefully.

It was another twenty minutes before I took another drink and place the bottle back then zipped it all back up and stood back up swinging my backpack on, then held my arm out to Nesia, which she climbed on up my arm then got to her now usual position.

" _She must really love being on your shoulders dude._ " Psycho chimed as Nesia got comfortable. _Twould seem so._ I thought back noticing so far. " _Possibility that she likes the warmth of your body heat since thus being around your neck Will._ " Vlad speculated.

 _Possibility. Good possibility._ I thought as Nesia nestled in slightly. Just then Elora then jumped onto the top of my pack then promptly sat there. I then turned my head enough to partially see her. "Oh you're getting in on this too huh?" I noted with a light chuckle.

"Zo." Was her answer, I did a quiet sigh with a half smile, then continued trugging on to the city or town that's relatively close by. _God I wish I had my Polaris…We'd be going a fuck ton faster...(The ATV, and the ones with the auto shift)_ I thought as I walked. "Oh bloody hell…" I said under my breath as I walked on with the song  Memo by Nine Lashes, Nesia began to tilt her head side to side slowly into a form of rhythm to the song with Elora bobbing her head slightly to the song as well. " _Good thing they like the music._ " Psycho noted in a calm tone. _Right?_ I thought agreeing.

Through an hour's more travel , I began to feel the air slowly getting colder… _Okay, why the hell is it getting colder?_ I thought in some surprise and annoyance as the song I Hate Everything About You began playing. I then checked my digital map to see where and why it was getting cold. I looked at the screen in a slight squinted glare as I looked at the map and the temperature in top right corner, which read 53 degrees. " _Wait...Snowbelle city, that name seems...familiar._ " Vlad began curiously, then realized. " _Will! That's a city that's up ahead! Civilization! Though on the trip getting there, we're going to be freezing our asses off in the process of getting there._ "

 _Shit...just wunderbar…_ I thought sarcastically seeing the snow around the area in the map. I felt Elora move a bit then heard her voice again. " _ **Where is that?**_ " She asked looking at the map curious. "Apparently up ahead about…..five or eight miles? Yeah about eight miles." I explained seeing the distance counter below the temp. As I walked I heard a dreaded name with it's high pitched voice the kind that are found to be adorable sounding, but with my knowledge of what they can do, by no means did I find it 'cute' right now... "Jigglypuff!"

I froze in mid step when I heard it then began looking around for the source in a frantic like state. _Where are you, you cheeky pink bastard!_ I thought irritated and somewhat fearful as I widened my eyes and concentrated my scary movement seeing ability to watch for such. _Sight movement sensitivity don't you dare fail me now!_ I thought as I scanned my surroundings for the pink bugger. I then saw movement in the bushes a little ways about twenty degrees to the right of me, with seeing that pair of bushes having a set of familiar ears poking out of the top of it. "I see you, ya cheeky pink bugger!" I said raising my voice so it could hear me and hopefully back away. Unfortunately, my hopes were killed off when it jumped out of the bush, doing it's anger puffing and holding a marker…

 _Are_ _You fucking_ _kidding me!?_ Was the thought that flung by when me and my voices saw it and instantly recognized this particular Jigglypuff which I then began doing an eye twitch of irritative surprise…

 _That asshole is actually real!? Fucking really now?_ _This jackass!_

" _Oh fucks sake! Go! shu shu! Begon pink face drawing DEEEMOOON! Fuck off!"_ Psycho heartedly protested his pitch rising. I then saw it start raising it's 'mic' I then pointed at it menacingly with a grimace. "Don't you even _dare_ try it!" I yelled at it, "Jiggly jigglypuff puff!" It retaliated.

I then glared at it menacingly and added a little bit of a growl to my voice as well as lower it into a menacing voice. "Try it, And I'll show you what a tracheotomy is!" I yelled at it as both my pokemon looked at me funny then looked at the Jigglypuff. Said Jigglypuff stopped now looking at me with a note of fear in it's eyes. "Oh so you know what that is then? Oh and if you haven't NOTICED you put every thing to fucking sleep! And you decide to be an absolute ass and draw on them because they fell asleep from your damn singing!" I ranted at the Jigglypuff, which then showed a somber look lowering the marker. I shook my head in disapproval with a lessened glare and began walking again. Several minutes went by before I spoke again as I felt looks from Nesia and Elora. "I'm not apologizing to that Jigglypuff." I stated somewhat quietly in my best abridged Alucard voice.

" _ **Still was mean.**_ " Elora interjected.

"Would you of liked to be passed out while it drawed gods knows what on you? Who knows what the hell it'll draw." I retaliated calmly turning my head slightly to Elora, as memories of movies I've seen with people passed out at parties with dicks and other things drawn on them. _Last goddamn thing I need to be seen with on me_

" _ **...when you put it that way…**_ "

"Yeah. Not taking the chance..."

"Sni snivy sni." Nesia added.

"Yeah, last thing we need is have a perma drawing on our faces." I said agreeing. _Wait...how'd I understand that?_ I questioned myself.

" _That's a good question…_ " Vlad said sharing my confusion.

" _Should we question this at another time?_ " Psycho asked.

 _Alright, alright, one fucked up thing at a time._ I thought answered agreeing.

Several minutes later I saw a snowflake, I stopped in my tracks and stared at it as it fell with furrowed brows and widened eyes of serious question as the song Someday by Disciple began playing somewhat quietly.

 _...is...was that?..._ I thought surprised then saw several more fall. _Oh my fucking god there snowflakes...wait, indication of tha-holy shit, I'm actually nearing the city_. I thought shocked as I looked back down the trail and seeing buildings in the distance which looked like there was a thin blanket of fog over it.

" _Well holy shit, there it is, waaay the fuck over there!_ " Psycho said a little surprised.

 _Yeah… I mentally sighed Another shit ton of walking to go...just fucking lovely... I just hope a Froslass doesn't try to freeze my ass along the way...or any ice type for that matter._

" _Let's just hope that luck of yours holds, till we get there._ " Vlad said in a sense of hopefulness.

 _Here's hoping…_ I thought as I resumed my walking shaking my head at the prospect of the snow fall slowly happening around me as I walked on. _...I wonder if my coat has been altered in someway that it's waterproofed...or at least temp proofed…_ I hoped feeling the cold grow, feeling it on my exposed hands and face as well as feel it seep through my shirt, with which I zipped up my coat, covering Nesia's tail in the process. After that I noticed Nesia shifting then pulled my hood over herself for warmth. Elora then placed her forepaws onto the top of my hat then stood up doing what I presumed getting a better line of sight in front of us.

An hour and a half later, I was walking up a snow laden trail up a mountainous hill when I started to hear the wind picking up, then the air started sounding aggravated as I walked which then dawned on me what was coming. "Oh shit." Was all I said as I hurried my pace to find shelter, Nesia was woken up from the bouncing of my running as Elora held on since now she too had my hood over her sharing it with Nesia.

"Come on, Something. Come on there has to be an opening along here. Hell a cave would do nicely." I rambled on as I hurried trying to find shelter as snow crunched under my hiking boots. I then looked up to the mountains seeing the impending storm as the song Slip into the Void from Alter Bridge began to play as I sped along trying my damndest to find some sort of shelter. "Sni! Snivy sni!" Nesia said catching my attention while pointing at what looks like an opening to the side of walling of snow covered rock. "Fuuuck!" I yelled seeing the storm barreling closer then ran, booking it to the opening. I ran up to the opening finding it to be a snowden cave then leaping into it just as the storm began to go by just behind me.

"Holy shit...That was a bit close…" I said breathing somewhat hard as my throat hurt from quickly breathing in the cold air. I then walked in a ways to escape the winds, I noticed Nesia shivering a little bit then tried snuggling closer trying to get warmer. " _Well we know you're clothes are weatherproof and temp proof._ " Vlad said thankful.

" _Oh so much fuck yees!_ " Psycho said happy for the prospect.

 _Except the shirt though…_

"Well, we'll be a hell of a lot warmer in here now." I said somewhat optimistically.

" _ **I hope this storm doesn't last long…**_ " Elora said weary of the possible length of this blizzard. I walked in a few feet more before stopping then took off my pack. "Same." _Alright...let's see if there is something warm here…_ I thought unzipping one of the pockets. I could see a large sleeping bag in the first zipped pocket. "Come here ya cheeky bugger." I said as I proceeded to pull it out. It took me a few moments to get the bag out, after I did, I rolled it out beside me as well as being parallel. I looked at Elora and Nesia. "Alright this ought to help keep us warm." I said looking at the bag for a moment then looked at the mouth of the cave. _Bloody hell that blizzard is having a tantrum…_ "Alright let's get you two in there." I said as I took Elora out of my hood of my jacket which she squirmed a little bit, not liking being taken away from the warmth of my hood and body heat, but when I placed her down, she crawled into the thick fabric lined bag, welcome to the potential warmth. Which came rather quickly to her surprise. I looked off to the raging blizzard as if waiting for something, staying watchful of movement within the whitish gray flowing veil.

 _Somewhere a ways from the cave..._

There was a little creature, one that could be mistaken for a pale skinned little girl with blue hair, wearing some odd two horned like headpiece, that jutted from the front and back of her head from a distance, trudging through the snow, slowly... being vigilant in her trek through the snow.

" _Why...why did you leave me master...why? Was I not good enough?_ " She thought dejectedly with a somber look. She began to feel numb while trekking through the ever cold winds and snow.

She could faintly, ever so faintly feel there was someone near. But, with how weak she is, even if she tried to extend her thoughts to the person, said person would most likely never even hear her…

She felt herself weakening as she walked. Now she had to at least try the distant presence before she froze to death. " _ **Please...help me...where ever, you are…**_ " She sent to the mind of the person she sensed then she toppled over into the snow from the cold and exhaustion.

 _Back in the cave..._

I sat there with a rather expressionless look that looked like it had a bit of boredom staring off to the opening to our shelter, when I heard a voice in my mind, though this voice wasn't Elora's… " _ **Please...help me...where ever, you are…**_ " I heard a somewhat quiet girl's voice say making me stiffen and change my lack of an expression into a more serious look with a raised brow, as well doing my stitch question hum. I stood causing Nesia who was still on my shoulders to wake up. I took my hat off and placed it on the sleeping bag. Nesia looked at me in question after placing it then turned to the cave entrance, which caused Nesia to shiver at the thought of going back out there. I looked at Nesia. "Nesia. I'm going to have you stay with Elora...okay?" I said to her which her eyes widened from the thought and her mind imagining me freezing out there in the blizzard, with that thought in mind she tightened her body around my neck in a protective sense, not tight enough to try to choke me though. The song Hold me now by Ashes Remain began to play as if to intensify the meaning of her want, not to leave me. "Snivy...snivy sniv…"

"Nesi…" I began with a minor sigh in my voice but not in a tone of annoyance, I lightly rubbed her head in reassurance and showed her a smile of reassurance. "Last thing I need right now is you freezing out there. You'll be safer here with Elora, and you'll be able to keep warmer here too. It'll be more difficult for me to freeze then you." I said softly with a tone of kindness.

"Snii…" Nesia still protested, but thinking about it, I'd probably be right.

I went back to the sleeping bag then knelt down next to it. I held up my hands next to her and with much reluctance she crawled onto one then I helped lightly pull her off with the other, then with a sense of gentleness I placed her next to the open part of the bag where my head would reside if I got into it, which she crawled in then got comfortable. She looked at me with somewhat somber eyes not wanting me to go. " _Though not even a day has gone by yet, and she's already gotten this attached...it's, heartwarming._ " Vlad said with what I could imagine a smile judging his tone. _It is...you know, it's been awhile since something that's actually warmed my heart like this…_ " _Yeah...it really has been._ " Psycho said as the song A World So Cold by Three Days Grace began it's round.

I gave both of them a warm smile of reassurance. "I shall return'th." They nodded.

" _ **Good luck master Will…**_ " Elora said with a light smile.

I smiled and nodded. I then stood back up and walked up to the mouth of the cave putting my hood on. I took a deep breath and did a lengthy exhale. "Alrighty then…" I said in a thick Scottish accent then began to walk out. _Why the hell am I fucking doing this?_

I walked out a ways keeping mental track of where the the cave was, then I heard the voice again. " _ **Please...help me…**_ "

 _Alright, lass. Where may thee be…_ I thought doing a shits and giggles try at trying to direct my thoughts. " _ **More...to, your right**_." I heard her say then thus followed that direction. "Holy shit...that actually worked." I said to myself as I walked quickly. It took me a bit of walking before I heard the voice again except, the voice sounded louder then before. " _ **Up...a-head...hurry.**_ " I heard her say at which I hurried into a long strided jog from the ple as the song Halo from Starset made it's turn of playing.

Back to the little white and blue creature…

" _ **Up...a-head...hurry.**_ " She pleaded as she neared to blacking out. She then began to faintly hear music, music she never heard of making it's way to her.

Back to me...

I continued on keeping my eyes sharp for any oddity in the snow and snow coated winds. Another few moments passed before I saw a little mound of snow with what looked like blue hair and a orange horn, from what I could guess then hurried over to it. I got to the little mound of snow, and now being able to have a better look, there was a little body hidden with the horn and short strands of blue hair sticking out. "Oh, bugger. Hold on a sec, I got ya lass." I said keeping the accent going as I brushed the snow off the mound to see a shiny Ralts that the snow did it's damnedest to cover. I picked up the Ralts then opened my coat up some then turning around so the wind didn't bombard the poor thing, I placed it in then zipped up the coat while cradling the Ralts then hurriedly ran back to the cave using my mental compass of where I came from. _This will take me a bit to get back_. The song Centuries Fall Out Boy began to play as I ran back. " _Note to self...look for gloves and beanie...and maybe even a winter mask._ " Psycho noted. _Agreed…_ I said noting the cold on my face and hands. _Bloody fucking hell, it's colder then Mr. Freeze's ass out here._

I followed my slowly snow covering path I took to get to the Ralts." _Follow the snow brick road, follow the snow brick road, follow the follow the follow the snowbrick road back to the cave we go!_ " Psycho sang parading off a fairly well known song.

I quietly sang to the song that played as I jogged slash trudged through the snow.

Back in the cave…

Elora and Nesia sat in the warmth of the sleeping bag growing ever more worried as time went by the longer I didn't come back. They huddled together when a small burst of wind flowed into the cave. " _Please come back soon William…_ " Nesia thought worriedly.

"Zorua zoru zo." [He'll come back Nesia. He will.] Elora reassured while nestling up next to Nesia to help keep her warm.

A few moments later they began to hear singing with some other instruments.

"Despite the lies that you're making, Your love is mine for the taking, My love is, Just waiting, To turn your tears to roses!" They then looked at each other then looked at the mouth of the cave intently and somewhat expectedly while Nesia had a small smile slowly growing as the music got louder by the second.

Back to me

I began to near the cave as the song Whispers In the Dark began to play. Moments later I reached the entrance. "Honey I'm home..." I said under my breath in a humorous sense as I walked through and out of the storm gently cradling the Ralts.

Nesia and Elora looked at me and saw the bulge I'm cradling now showing confused and curious looks as I walked towards them. " _ **Master? What are you carrying?**_ " Elora asked curious. I partially unzipped my coat to show the little weakly shivering Ralts, both of them gave surprised looks at the sight, they also saw some reddening on it's hands and face which I looked down. "Oh shit, it's in the first stage of hypothermia." I said semi calm then quickly went to my pack and unzipped one of the pouches. "Come on...heat pack, heat pack or a heating pad either vould do." I said as I searched the cavity with my hand, while holding the Ralts with my left arm. "Come ooon…..wait? ...Is you? Yes!" I questioned then pulled my hand up in a sense of triumphantness finding a large heating pack, well large for the Ralts body size. I then read the instructions quickly then enacted the process to activate it. Which only took a few moments. "Alright lass, this will warm ya up." I said going a little Scottish then placed the heating pack on it's belly, it slowly curled around the heating pack seeming very grateful for the warmth. I then went over to the sleeping bag and sat down next to it, both Nesia and Elora came up to my side curling up beside my thigh, which prompted a smile from me. " _Awww,_ _they look so adorable._ " Psycho gushed at the sight of them. _Oh the adorableness!_ I thought with a smile.

I then looked at my watch. 8:57 p.m. _...I'm here one day...and I already saved two pokemon, had the first of three pokemon here scare the living shit out of me, then joined up with me, then saved my ass from an energy ball. Then saved a Zorua from a pissed off Trevenant then that one joined up with me...and now I'm saving a Ralts from a fucking blizzard and hypothermia….why the hell am I doing all of this?_ I questioned myself as the song Last to Know began to play, I quietly sang, though still managed to match my voice the the song as I held the Ralts in my arms in a caring fashion. " _ **...thank you…**_ " I heard the voice from before say, I then looked down to the Ralts I held, I then realized the origin of that voice. I made a small smile, then looked to the mouth of the cave again. "My time here's just going to get more and more interesting…isn't it?" I said quietly.

"Snivy sni. Snivy sniv snivy." Nesia said.

"Heh, yeah at this rate, a lot more 'fun' shits going to happen." I said agreeing to my little green companion, then made a surprised look. _And now I can understand pokemon some how..._

I looked at my watch, checking the time. _...9:10...Bloody hell this has been a interesting day_. I thought. Then the skype call tone began going off causing Nesia and Elora to jump startling them, as well as startling me a little. I quickly grabbed my pokegear out and saw to my disbelief a skype call, and one from my pokenut friend, Ryan. I answered the call. "Ryan?" I asked as Nesia and Elora got up and got a closer look at the screen quite curious.

"Hey William." Ryan replied casually.

"How the hell are you calling me?" I asked a little incredulous.

There was a pause. "I'm using skype…" He deadpanned in a tone that suggested I was being stupid. "I'm in a different fucking dimension!" I replied raising my voice a little bit.

"You're what?"

"Does this sound like I'm making this shit up?" I asked a little irritated, which Nesia looked at me. "Snivy snivy sni?" She asked.

"Yes Nesia, I'm talking to one of my friends." I said calming a little.

"Wait. What was that And who's Nesia?" Ryan asked very curious.

"Okay you know what? Fuck it, let's just do this." I said then went to the camera function which moments later it showed my face and the snow covered cave wall, with a little bit of my bulging coat in the video frame.

"Will. Where the hell are you?" Ryan asked flatly.

"Well, one. I'm in the realm of Pokemon, two. I'm in a mountain pass, three. I'm in a fucking cave and four I'm stuck here till the blizzard that's going batshit outside dies off. How's that answer?" I replied.

Ryan was silent for a few moments as the song Fallen Angel from Three Days Grace quietly played, the volume automatically lowered, so the skype function has volume priority. "You're shitting me."

I then tilted the device to the cave entrance for a moment, showing the raging snow storm. Then faced it to my two pokemon. "Nesia, Elora. Say to hello Ryan."

"Snivy Sni." Nesia said in a friendly tone waving.

"Zo Zoru." Elora said with a nod and smile.

I then tilted it back to me. "Shit...how-" Ryan began. "Don't ask how I got here. I don't fucking know either..."

"Well."

"Yeah, how the hell do you think I felt when I woke up here?" I noted with a note of irritation in my voice and facial expression.

"Snivy sni sniv, snivy sni snivy!" Nesia said in a supportive tone which I looked at her. "Yeah, it's not that bad right now! Not now at least, I still have to deal with living in this world!"

"William?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get a Snivy and Zorua?" Ryan asked rather curious.

I sighed quietly. "Alright…" I sighed. "I'll start off with Nesia here." I said which Nesia clambered onto my shoulders so she could get in the frame of the cam feed. "I woke up in a forest somehow, with the sun trying to burn my retinas through my eyelids. Then opened my eyes a moment later then started to freak out a bit. As I stood up to look around right? Nesia here jumped on me after a few minutes watching I presume." I looked at her which she flashed me an innocent smile. "Which I freaked the fuck out for a few moments there, which she laughed her ass off the entire time when she scared the living shit out of me..." Nesia then giggled. _Oh...ohhohohohhhh… I'm getting revenge someday for that…_ "Which to my surprise afterwards she was actually quite friendly. So then I decide to make a friend and looked for a pokeball in my new pack that I somehow got, which is this monstrosity." I said tilting the cam to the pack for a moment.

"Well then."

"Yeah. So after I dug into the pack. I find a luxury ball of all things!"

"What!?"

"Yeah! So I thought to not question that mindfuckery and went on with this. So I knelt down and asked her if she wanted to be one of my new and few friends in this world. And which she answered with a tapping of the vine on the ball and was captured." I explained. "Which later that morning she saved my ass from a flying energy ball that nearly decapitated me." I explained which Nesia nuzzled me a bit.

"Yes, which I'm still thankful for." I said as she made a gratified smile. "Snivy sni, sniv."

"Well then, did it give you any sort of a buzz cut?" Ryan asked in a sum of a humorous tone.

"No, thank god. It might've singe my hat a bit though...let me check." I saw it a little ways from me. "Nesia can you grab my hat please?" I asked pointing to it. She then elongated her vines and gently grabbed my hat reeling it back to me. "Thank you." I said as I took hold of it then began looking at the top of it for any marks. "Alrighty, no marks. Sweet." I said then placing it on the sleeping bag. Then the song Johnny Tarr began to play from Gaelic Storm.

"Now for Elora's explanation...as I made a my trek to the nearest city...which I'm currently on hold on doing, which is about….three or so miles from where I currently am, I think? Back on the story. As I treked me and Nesi heard a roar of sorts, which began to scare me a bit. Then about a minute or so later a Shiny Zorua began running out from some bushes, she runs into me causing me to lose my balance a little. We then hear the bellowing roar again then saw a very pissed off Trevenant running towards us which I began booking it after asking Nesia if I should run like hell, she wholeheartedly agreed on the idea. After a minute or so of running Elora here began to get tired with which I grabbed her and placed her on my shoulder, and fucking _ran_ like hell. so on the shortening of that part of the story, we got away from the Trevenant. She was quite grateful and joined up with me."

"Wow, productive day." Ryan said rather surprised. "Another thing...what's that bulging in your coat?" Ryan asked. I raised a brow before I raised both brows in realization. "Yeah...saved another one." I said then pointed the device to the entrance again. "This one I saved from that hellion of snow and wind." I said, then partially unzipped my coat enough for Ryan to get a look. "Jesus Will!" Ryan said rather shocked seeing the shiny Ralts. "Not only you have a Shiny Zorua, but you have a Shiny Ralts too! How!" He questioned.

"Well I saved the first ones ass, then I'm in the process of doing that again with this Ralts. Plus she has hypothermia. First stage though, so I have her curled around a heating pack." I explained. "Did I mention all this shit happened starting this morning?"

"What." Ryan said flatly.

"Around seven this morning even!" I exclaimed somewhat quietly. "And it's about…" I checked my watch. "9:25 at night right now. So yeah...for my standards. Very fucking productive." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, that is even for you." He said agreeing to my statement.

I then felt the Ralts stir in my arms a little bit, I brought my attention to her. I saw a weak but warm smile on her little face. I gave a small smile.

"Snivy sni snivy sniv?" Nesia asked in a somewhat concerned tone. "Yeah. She's going to be alright Nesi." I said in a reassuring tone.

"That's good to hear." Ryan said with a hint of relief in his tone.

"Yeah…" I said then ran a hand through my hair. "Oh my god this realms going to be a pain in the ass..." I continued. Then I began showing a pained expression. "Speaking of pain…..fucking knees." I continued with a sigh as I clenched my eyes for a moment. Nesia then made a concerned look, nuzzling my cheek trying to comfort me. I looked at her and smiled from the gesture, then made another pain expression as another spike of pain shot up.

" _ **Are you okay master Will?**_ " Elora asked getting worried from my pained expressions.

"Are you alright William?" Ryan asked starting to get concerned.

"Just...my knees...God damn you growth separations…" I said, pain edging my voice.

I then reached and grabbed my pack and began searching for some pain pills. _If this is a backpack that I'd pack, then there is going to be a fucking mini pharmacy in here_ … I thought as I looked through the pockets. _Where are you, you sneaky bast-_ I began then felt a familiar bottle shape. _Come here you wonderful sneaky prick._ I thought then pulled out the bottle. "Oh sweet mother of fuck. Hydros." I said with a pained smile, Then brought out the mountain dew from earlier. I broke the pill in half placing the other half back in the bottle. I then downed the pill with the dew, placing the bottle back into the pack.

" _ **What, are growth separations?**_ " Elora asked a little apprehensive in asking such a question at this time. I looked at her. "...You know bones in the body right?" I asked testing her knowledge.

" _ **Yes?**_ " She replied a little unsure of answering.

"Alright...the bones that make up my knees are grown weird, causing me pain at times...kind of like, now." I explained having another spike of pain hit me.

" _ **Grown weird?**_ "

"Yeah. Kind of like...I believe to a sense of misshaping of sorts…" I said still in a sum of pain since the pills haven't worked there magic yet.

" _ **Oh…**_ " She said now catching on.

"Yeah...I'm just thankful they don't go on as frequently as they used to. And good god they were painful…" I added, Nesia then gave me a look laced with concern, She then began doing a warm, reassuring embrace around my neck as she softly nuzzled my neck. I looked at her with a warm smile. "Your a heart warmer, you know that?" I said in a heartfelt tone.

She then looked up at me smiling. "Snivy sni." Then I looked back at my phone.

"Hey Ryan?" I asked somewhat quietly.

"What?"

"Willing to be my guide on this fucked up journey of mine?" I asked with a smile.

Ryan paused for a few moments. "You'd get yourself killed if I didn't." He joked.

"Thanks man." I sighed in a somewhat relieved tone. I looked at my watch again. _And It's 9:35 now. It's not going to be worth it staying up late…_ I thought in a regretful tone.

" _That might change if we can access the internet._ " Psycho said being hopeful.

" _If, big if on that...though, I'm going to be hopeful here like Psycho here._ " Vlad said.

" _..._ _In that case...how the fuck are we using skype on this...thing?_ " Psycho said bringing a point.

 _You actually have a point._

" _Holy shit! He has a point!_ " Vlad said in a somewhat shocked tone.

 _Shocking!_

" _Fuck you guys!_ " Psycho said laughing.

 _I'll try fucking around with it tomorrow...sounds good guys?_

" _Yeah._ "

" _Sounds good_."

 _Alrighty._ "Alright Ryan, I'm going to call it a night. Peace dude." I said tiredness taking it's hold on me finally. "Night." He replied, I ended the call there the music volume turning back up, which I turned down a bit and switched from my general music playlist to my sleep music playlist, turning the volume down a ways so it's at a comfortable volume to sleep with. A moment later, pianics could be heard with a calming flute playing with the sounds of the piano. I then looked at Nesia then Elora with a smile that had tiredness growing on it. "I think it's time to sleep. What do you two think?" I asked kind of expecting the answer. " _ **Sounds like a nice idea.**_ " Elora said as a yawn spurred up as she spoke.

"Snivy sni snivy." Nesia agreed.

"Alright then." I said then got into the process of getting into the sleeping bag being careful with the Ralts still in my coat, taking my shoes off, for obvious reasons concerning the sleeping bag.

Elora made her way in the sleeping bag, as did Nesia coming off my shoulders and crawling in as well, as I lied down covering us up with the blanket like fabric then the outer layer of the bag.

After I situated into a comfortable position both of my pokemon snuggled up to me, most likely to keep warm. Though, it made me smile seeing the two curled up next to me either way. I then began my slow descent into my dreamless sleep…


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up with still closed eyes, half way opening one to see if the storm still raged on. It was still blowing but not nearly as bad as yesterday's _Yaaaaay…_ I thought tiredly then closed my eye trying to go back to sleep, enjoying the warmth of the sleeping. I then felt Nesia nestled under my chin, which caused me to make a small tired smile as I tried to sleep in. _Me'sa not mind this…_

It was another hour before I woke up again, I carefully and gingerly moved my right arm up from the bag, then opened my right eye checking the time of my watch. It showed 9:23 am. _I guess should actually get up now…_ I thought unenthusiastic about getting out of that morning warm bed comfortability that is the sleeping bag, as well as pulling my arm back into the bag, and placing my hand next to Nesia.

 _If I get out of the sleeping bag, I'll lose it's trust._ I thought humorously as I continued to lay there giving a half lidded stare at the mouth of the cave. I then felt two small arms gently grip my hand, at which I looked down to a degree, to see Nesia pulling my hand into what I assumed to be a sleep induced hug over it, bringing it closer to her. _Awwwww_. I thought with a tired warm smile, looking at the adorable sight.

 _Now that's assuring me not to leave. Heheheh, I'll just lay here for a bit more._ I looked off to the entrance of our temporary shelter for a short time, before I felt one of my pokemon move up from the bag. Elora a moment later lazily popped her head out, then looked at the cave entrance, then looked at me flashing a small smirk. " _ **Morning. Looks like we'll be able to continue walking through the pass now.**_ " She said, a note of grogginess in her voice.

"Yep, we'll move out in a bit." I whispered then noticed piano music, then realized it was my p.g.

Nesia's eyes fluttered open, then she looked around a little bit, then looked at me with a smile. "Snivy."

"Morning, we'll be going in a little bit. But before that. We're going to get something to eat." I said leaning up and realizing that I still had the Ralts in my coat. "Oh hello." I said somewhat quiet and rather nonchalantly. Said Ralts began to stir. " _And now she wakes._ " Vlad stated seeing the Ralts beginning to wake up. I then unzipped my coat a little bit so she could see out better. She then leaned up a bit looking around, looking at the cave entrance then the walls, then looked around the spot she laid on, then looked up at me, which I produced a dismissive friendly smile. "Well morning there wee lass. Are ya doing better from last night?" I asked going into my irish man's accent. She looked at me a little hesitant then nodded. I smiled a little brighter. "Well, that's good ta hear." I said continuing accent.

"Plus, looks like the small thing of frostbite subsided as well. Though on that thought, does your hands or feet have any numbness? Any tingling?" I mentioned going back to my normal voice, then asked now in a sense of curious concern. She moved her small hands and wiggled her feet checking for the mentioned sensations, then looking back up at me shaking her head. I smiled a little more. "Well, das ist good." I said glad. She looked at me somewhat oddly then when I used what little german I knew. "Alright, girls let's get something to eat." I said leaning over to my pack and pulling it to me, then sitting back up after pulling it closer. "Alright, let's see, what do we have too munch on, today?" I asked as if expecting an answer opening up what I'd expect would be the food section. " _Something warm would be nice._ " Psycho said not to incline of me eating something cold. _Same._ I agreed. _Push comes to shove I could cook if need be._ I thought. " _True, but you haven't really cooked anything else besides a few things…_ " Vlad pointed out. _Shit...that's right._

I looked into the pack for a minute or two, but all I found were the cold food and a bunch of ingredients… _Wait a sec...I could use these._ I thought as I grabbed out a couple ingredients, then to my pleasant surprise. A camping stove of sorts was in there as well, thankfully it had instructions on how to use it, which I looked through the important bits of it and turned it on, then I found a good sized pan to use with it. After that, about twenty or so minutes later I had a nice looking concoction cooking up. All three of pokemon looked at my creation intently.

 _Ooohhohoh, this is going to be good._ I thought getting a good whiff of the food. Then another five or so minutes later it was done. "This, is one of the times where I surprise myself." I said with a short chuckle, scooping this concoction into bowls that I pulled out of the pack and gave varied servings to the three. Then putting some in a bowl for myself as the Ralts sat up unzipping my coat enough for her to climb out. After she got out of my coat she got comfortable on the sleeping bag. Which I handed her bowl of the concoction, with a spoon in it. She looked at it oddly then got a hold of the utensil. I looked at her to see her confusion.

"It makes it easier to eat it, don't have to use your hands getting them dirty and burned." I explained, it was actually kind of cute seeing the little pokemon trying to handle the spoon. For the most part she found that she can scoop up the contents of the bowl fairly easily. Then a few moments later she began eating, showing a smile in the process.

"Alright, let's see how well of a job I did." I said then tried a bite. I went wide eyed. _Oh my sweet christ! When the hell was I this good at cooking!_ I thought surprised.

" _Holy shit dude! That's worthy of calling it my new crack!_ " Psycho said happily.

 _Agreed! How the hell am I this good!_ I nearly yelled in my mind, very surprised of my suddenly epic cooking skill. I then heard, I want to call moans but I might be wrong on calling them that, of content to the flavor of my concoction. "Snivy sniv snivy!" Nesia said in glee, both Elora and the Ralts agreeing heartily.

"This is the best thing I have ever cooked in my life…" I said quietly, staring at my bowl. I then began eating more at a little bit of a quicker pace, since I couldn't eat quickly even if I tried, which I have in the past.

About twenty minutes later after cleaning the bowls and pan. Which took the first six minutes while the other fourteen were spent getting the damn sleeping bag back in among other things. "Get. In. You. Son. Of. A. Prick!" I said in betweening shoves, then giving it one mighty push into the pack with a grunt. "Ha Haaa!" I said triumphantly with a grin, then zipped it all back up, though not before getting another good drink out of my dew seeing it was just about empty. I decided to finish it off, stuffing it in the spot for temporary trash and grabbed out a new one, and took a quick swig from that. I then looked at the entrance of the cave, keeping up my smile as well after putting the bottle away.

"Alrighty then, Storms gone and we can continue on the path." I said with my rather natural sounding Scottish accent, then looked to the pokemon. "Alright lassies, time to get ready." I said continuing the accent getting my two pokemon and the Ralts situated then getting my pack on then my hat. "Come here Nesi." I said picking up the Snivy, and bringing her up to my shoulder. Which she clambered on and pulled my hood over herself, snuggling on my neck trying to get warm lightly shivering. "Now you." I said, then picked up Elora doing the same process as Nesia shared her spot.

"And finally you." I said getting the Ralts into my coat having one arm below her so she could stand, then zipped it up with her head poking out of the collar of the coat. "Alrighty. Hiho hiho to the city we go!" I sang and began walking to the entrance. We exited the cave as the light stung my light sensitive eyes, though it helped having my hat shade my eyes from the direct light. I stopped while clenching my eyes shut.

 _Oh my eyeballs…_ I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. _Alright, more fucking walking…_ I thought as I trudged through the fresh snow, my eyes now finally adjusting.

 _Should I change the music back to my playlist? Eh maybe. ….Oh fuck it, I'll let it continue playing the tim janis station. Fuck giving levels are to low, to change it right now…_ I thought as I walked, my expression going into a neutral state, which could be mistaken for looking somewhat annoyed by some people.

It was another hour of walking before I saw what I believed to either be a road of sorts or just a path. I then looked up it to see more of it heading to the city. _Alrighty then._ I thought then began going up the path. Minutes later since now I was fully awake both mentally and bodily, I then got out my p.g pausing Pandora, then looked up my playlist. "Alright let's get back to the travel music." I said as I searched for a starting song, which one came to mind. Boria's Tower Raven, I lightly bobbed my head with a smile as the song played, which Elora began to follow along bobbing her head lightly too as I turned the sound up a few notches. Though keeping in mind that I'm in a snow ladened path that could have a decent sized avalanche smash by. "Just so you three are wondering, this song is call Tower Raven. It's from a type of music called dubstep. This is one of better sounding ones out there." I decided to explain getting a sense they were getting curious, especially the Ralts.

" _As small that thing is, that poke gear can put out some fucking good sound!_ " Psycho said enthused by the device.

" _And at high volumes to, higher then I'd ever thought given the size of the device._ " Vlad commented. " _Hell, it might even surpass that Polaroid speaker you got._ "

 _If it does that, then I will be impressed. Till then, and when and if I have my speaker, I'm not going to be too impressed. Though. I'm liking it so far with some of it's features._ I thought as I walked, getting my hands in the sleeves to warm them up.

" _Plus, it looks like Nesia and Elora are rocking dubsteppers._ " Psycho mentioned.

 _Which, is good so far._ I thought agreeing.

" _ **This...dubstep, it sounds really cool.**_ " Elora said as she smiled, listening to the interesting music.

"There are some pretty awesome ones out there in the genre, though, there are a bunch of bad sounding ones out there as well." I noted from my bingeload sprees. (Basicly just going on a large music download spree)

"Ralts ral Ralts?" The Ralts asked, asking about the music.

"Yeah, it's a rather interesting genre of music. With different sub genres as well. I've been tempted in trying to try to make some of my own." I answered.

"Sni...snivy sni?" Nesia asked, curious of sub genre.

"A sub genre is a type of music like the original type but...I want to say branched off from it, to make it's own style." I said trying to explain as best I can.

"Snivy."

"Yeah." I affirmed, as I made a small jump over a decent sized hole. Continuing down the path to Snowbelle. I looked off to the side of the path to see a valley of sorts. _Huh, nice mountain range. If I wasn't in my rather erratic situation, I'd call this...beautiful. Heh, the ones farther out look like paintings, kind of like rattlesnake in richland coming down the highway._ I thought musing slightly, looking off for a few more moments then went back on my trek through this damn snow. _God I hate having poor circulation in my fingers_. I mentally sighed walking on as my music played on it's tunes.

" _Well, upside to this little confuckle it's only about...another two or so miles up._ " Psycho said trying to silver line the situation.

" _Or a little less then that._ " Vlad said trying to help as the city was in sight, though being slightly obstructed from the winding road hugging the side of this mountain like hill.

I quietly sighed as I walked on. "Just a little fucking more…" I said almost silently. An hour and a half later I start to finally near the damn place. _Alright, now to get to one of those damn pokemon centers._ I thought as I then started to feel pavement under my steps, then the song Black  & White Route 10 dubstep remix played.

" _Holy shit! Road!_ " Psycho said slightly surprised.

 _Well holy shit. Kind of thought there wouldn't be._ I thought somewhat surprised that there would be any sort of asphalt here.

"Snii...snivy sniv." Nesia said glad we're finally nearing someplace warm.

"Oh indeed…" I said in my soothing deep voice in agreement.

And so forth I walked on, though thankfully I saw the building I was looking for, which it looked pretty much looked exactly like the games and anime. _...shocking, and here I thought it'll be different._ I thought little disappointed as I made my merry way to the center.

I finally reach the sliding doors of the center and get immediately welcomed by a rush of warm air as I entered the doors closing behind me. "Oh sweet christ…" I breathed out nearly tripping over, momentarily dazed by the warm air, which I quickly regained my balance with a quick though quiet 'oh shit' in the process as well as turning down my music to a good degree just to be courteous. I then looked around from where I stood, taking details of the first room of the building. _Huh, looks a lot like the Kalos centers...though, a more kind of techy. And..home like? No...um, more comfortable feel-_ I thought before Psycho added. " _Welcoming I think is what you're searching for._ " _Yeah, I'd call it welcoming._ I thought as I saw a dark wood panel floor, which looked kind of like pine wood if I was to vaguely guess, since I didn't really know much of plant life in the pokemon world, except for the berry bushes and the trees they use the nuts of for pokeballs. I then looked off to one of the waiting areas, which had carpeting instead, and rather comfortable looking chairs and couches with a few loveseats.

" _Definitely going for comfortably welcoming_ _kind of thing here._ " Vlad noted as I looked about. _Yeah, that'd be it._ I thought then saw computers in the waiting area. _Oh fuck yes._ I thought with a tired smile. _I think I might take a day here._ I thought then Psycho decided to add again. " _Maybe more if another storm bitches by._ "

 _Shit that's right. Wait, I wonder what the storm patterns are like here_. I thought now curious.

Though my thought process through those moments of analyzing were broken by a friendly sounding woman's voice, which I turned my attention to the front desk to see unsurprisingly a Nurse Joy, though interestingly enough she was a bit different. "Hello! Welcome to the Snowbelle pokemon center, can I help you with anything?" The blue haired Nurse Joy asked in a rather kind tone. _Huh, actually didn't expect that._ I thought actually surprised with slightly raised eyebrows. " _That's something you don't see everyday._ " Vlad noted as I looked at the Nurse for a moment with a somewhat mute though somewhat surprised look. "...Yes actually." I began as I walked up to the Nurses desk. "I'd like my two pokemon checked and this Ralts. I saved her from that fricken blizzard that went by yesterday as I was making my way here." I explained as I nodded my head to the door slightly, which she looked at the Ralts with a concerned look.

The Ralts then shrank back a little bit into my coat, seeming nervous from the Nurse looking at her. "Oh you poor thing." She said to the Ralts somewhat saddened from it's previous predicament, then looked back up to me. "I'll make sure Ralts here is in good health." Nurse Joy said reassuringly. Which after that I went with the process with my pokemon then gave her there balls after I sent them in the balls for the time being. I then looked at the Ralts as I placed her on the desk in front of me, then gave her a small smile. "Alright, Joy here is going to heal you up. I'll just be by the waiting area just there," I said pointing a thumb to the area with the computers. "So I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you in a bit." I said reassuring her with more of a warmer smile, if she had any doubts of me being a dick and just leaving her here. She nodded. "Alright, I'll have them out for you in a bit." Nurse Joy said then picked up the Ralts in a caring manner, taking the pokeballs with her and disappeared through a door to the right. Misery Loves My Company by Three Days Grace began playing.

I gave a quiet sigh closing my eyes for a moment, then looked to the computer area. "Alrighty then, hiho hiho to the computer I go." I said somewhat quietly as I then walked over to the waiting area. I got up to the computers, then chose one closer to the wall, though noted the comfortable looking swivel chair in front of the computer. _Huh, nice looking swivel._ I thought then took off my pack, setting it beside me leaning up against the chair next to me, then I took a seat, resting my weary legs. I smiled as I let my shoulders sag as I leaned back on the very soft chair. "Oh my god, this is about twenty times better then my chair…" I said quietly, enjoying the feeling. _And almost two times better then my couch._ I then looked at the computer, It looked like one of those models of computers that has the tower built in with the screen. _Well then, one of those types._

At the top of the screen built in the plastic edging was a cam for vid chats. " _Oh awesome._ " Psycho commented noticing it. " _I wonder if it has skype._ " Psycho said curious. _Let's find out._ I thought as I booted up the computer, which only took a few moments to boot up and finish. It presented a grassy plain with a mountain range background. _Not bad background._ I thought then looked at the icons on the screen. Almost if not all didn't look familiar. Though, I spotted what looked like the icon for chrome. _Alright, shits and giggles time._ I thought as I double clicked the icon, then was presented with, non-other then google. Well, a slight variation. _I wonder…_ I looked at the top right of the google screen to see the things you'd see, including that little 3x3 grid. I clicked on it to see now familiar icons, which I clicked what looked like gplus, again. Slightly different.

 _And the curiosity continues_ … I thought as I went into the sign in portion. After I logged in, moments later I get a message...several. Three Hangouts tabs pop up one from each person in my friend group. Two actually voicing there concern, except the third which was Ryan...I actually expected. I made a group chat and invited them, which they joined moments later, then I enabled the vid chat feature, upon doing so, the other three turned on there laptop cams to to themselves as I did.

The first one to speak was Tristan. "Um...where the fuck are you?" He asked immediately curious.

"Well, I'm in a pokemon center in Snowbelle city…" I replied. Ryan then made his comment deciding to be an ass.

"So did you get your ass kicked yet?" My smile that I had died at that moment to be replaced with a look of large irritation with my right eye twitching slightly.

"Ryan, I'm not in the mood your shit, I just fucking got here asshole! And if you remember last night-" I began with a slowly growing anger in my tone as the volume of my voice grew. "I was stuck in a fucking cave with a fucking blizzard screaming just outside you inconsiderate fuck!" I continued venom edging my voice. Then the song Could This Be by Noisia played quietly.

Jordan and Tristan were actually stunned by my small moment of rage to Ryan. "Oh wait that's right." I said sarcastically, putting my hand on my chin and making a deep thought like pose while looking off the side and looking at the ceiling, then quickly looked back at the camera with anger in my eyes as I leaned forward straighten my posture in the span of four seconds. "By your own words YOU'D ENJOY SEEING ME FLAIL!-" I continued my voice raising more. "YOU BIPOLAR JACKASS COCKWEISLE!" I said finished ranting. Ryan was going to speak again before I cut him off. "And don't even bring up that dumbass salt phrase." I said a deadly evenness to my voice, actually surprisingly and effectively silencing him. Ryan then typed up something though not sending it to the main chat. "Ryan, for once I'm saying it's not going to be a good idea to be an ass right now. And that's saying something coming from me." Tristan said.

"Well then…" Jordan simply said.

There was a few long moments of silence between the four of us, until Tristan decided to talk again. "So, what pokemon did you get so far?" He asked curious, and trying to break the tension.

"Well, currently a Snivy and a shiny Zorua." I answered calming down a degree.

"Did you name them at all?"

"Yeah, Nesia and Elora respectfully. Plus I might be getting a third." I said slash noted.

"What makes you say that?" He asked wondering.

"A shiny Ralts I saved from the blizzard last night." I explained.

"You're shitting me." He said somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, I have a few names in mind for her." I mentioned, then looked at the front desk for a moment to see nothing then looked back at the screen.

"Huh, interesting." Jordan noted.

"Very." Was my simple reply to his comment.

A few moments later the Nurse came out with my pokemon and the Ralts. At which I looked over after hearing the door to the room close. I looked back at the screen. "I'll be back." I said sitting up and began making my way to Nurse Joy. Then the song Falling away from me by Korn began to play quietly as I walked to the Nurse.

"Your pokemon and Ralts are in good condition." She said with a smile.

"Sweet." I said with a lining of pleasantness to my tone, then looked at the three my mood being now much calmer and smiled at the three, which in turn my two pokemon smiling back, then the Nurse caught my attention.

"And something to note. This Ralts doesn't have a trainer, which seems she was released." The blue haired Nurse added, my smile going back to a mute look though the rest of my face showing my surprise'll as my brows rose and eyes widening. " _Now that's surprising!_ " Psycho noted very surprised considering the rarity of a Ralts and further upon it being a shiny. " _That kind of thing with a_ shiny _Ralts don't happen! Who would release a shiny Ralts!_ _I mean really now! Really! Who!_ " Vlad said incredulously, very surprised at the thought and more so seeing that thought is in fruition standing before us on the counter.

"Reeaally?" I said slash thought aloud. Then the Ralts began to look somber as it began to hang her head in sadness at which my two pokemon looked at her with sympathy, sense I'm an empath, though not a strong one to the sense, I could feel a small wave of her sadness after which my features softened as I looked back at the Ralts. "Since this Ralts was a trainers pokemon, you could adopt her if you would like." Nurse Joy added spurring a thought. _Should we?_ I mentally asked my voices.

" _Fuck it! Let's take her with us! I don't like seeing a sad girl regardless if she's a human or pokemon!_ _And you know it._ " Psycho said voicing his thought with a sense of potential joy if I chose to take the Ralts with me.

" _I'm with Psych, never liked the look of a saddened girl, movies I don't really care, stories, possible. But in person, just makes me feel bad. Hell, all of us can agree we like the little bugger. Why the hell not?_ " Vlad said, which to his argument to the subject. I couldn't really deny it.

" _ **Can she come with us master Will?**_ " Elora asked looking up at me with a slight somber glint in her eyes.

"Snivy sni snivy?" Nesia asked along the lines with Elora.

" _ **...please...I don't want to stay here...I don't want to be alone...not again.**_ " The Ralts said in my mind her voice laced with anguish. Which I'm not going to lie, it broke my heart a bit, which is actually kind of difficult. So I couldn't resist. Then the song Ghost from Mystery Skulls began it's round adding a happy mood to the moment.

 _Fuck it, it's unanimis._ I thought, then lowered myself a little bit to be more height level to her, then I gave a warm smile. "Alright...do you want to come with me on my bound to be messed up journey, to who knows where?" I asked with a reassuring nature to my tone. The Ralts stood there for a moment almost looking dazed at my answer, then she made a smile that could melt the hearts of most people I know. _There's a smile that just warms the heart_ I thought as my own melted a little. Both Elora and Nesia smiled wide and actually hugged the Ralts in happiness. Which from what I saw on the Ralts face, she actually enjoyed the moment. I could of swore I saw a small tear trail down her face as she smiled.

" _You my friend, have just made a girl's day today._ " Vlad stated in a note of joyfulness.

"Alrighty then." I said taking my pack off and fished out a ball, getting familiar with some of the placement of the items in my pack, then pulled out a luxury ball as Nesia and Elora let go of our to be newest member to the group. _Still questioning this shit with me just finding just these fucking luxury balls._ I thought humorously as I got the ball out, and held it half a foot away from her. "Want the honer's or shall I?" I asked. She smiled and pressed the button on the ball and was energized into the ball followed by a ping sound from the ball a moment later, after that I let her back out. When Ralts materialized from out of the ball, she looked up at me with a smile. I then looked back up to the Nurse. "Thanks." I said.

"I'm always happy to help." Joy replied in a cheerful tone, then I looked back down to my pokemon. "Alright, there's a few friends I'd like to introduce you three to." I said, all they made a look of curiousness.

" _ **Are they from your realm?**_ " Elora asked.

"Yeah." I said plainly, then Nesia went about clambering back onto my shoulders, which only took a few moments. "You really love being on my shoulders, do you?" I asked Nesia in a humorous tone and a smile. "Sni." She replied with a smile and a small nuzzle, at which I did a silent chuckle. "Elora, Ralts? You two just want to walk around for a bit?" I asked the two, Ralts nodded.

" _ **Sure.**_ " Elora replied then hopped down from the counter, afterwards I helped the Ralts down to the floor. "I'll be over by the computers if you two plan to explore." I said gesturing to the area I was going to be at. Next the song Empty eyes from Olive Musique began playing as I turned it up two notches, filling the small area with a somewhat sad sounding play of piano.

They both gave there okay and I made my way back to the computers but both Elora and Ralts followed shortly after. I got to my computer and sat down in the chair. "I'm back." I announced to my friends. After saying that Elora lept up to my lap with Ralts looking up at me holding up her arms like a little kid. "Ral ralts?" She asked wanting help up,which I looked at her. "Alright just a sec." I said then picked her up, I then turned my attention back to the computer.

"Alright, Jordan, Tristan. This is Nesia." I said pointing to her, which in turn she smiled and said a hello. Then pointed to Elora. "Then this is Elora." I continued which Elora did the same a Nesia. "And finally, the newest member of the group." I said gesturing to the Ralts.

"...hi." Tristan said slowly.

"Oh bugger, forgot the naming bit." I said then thought for a moment, then raised my brows at an idea for an name off of a game I've been playing. "How does Keldra sound to you?" I said to the Ralts. She mulled it over for a few moments. "Ralts ral." She replied which I smiled. "Alrighty then."

"What did it say?" Jordan asked.

"Well, she said she liked the name. Oh that's right." I said looking back up at the screen. "Somehow I can understand pokemon."

"How!" Tristan asked actually surprised as Jordan gave a confused look.

"That was my thought when I popped in to this damn realm!" I replied, still not knowing causing Keldra to look at me now curious.

"So...you can somehow understand pokemon, that's...that's interesting." Jordan said not knowing really what to say about that.

"Yeah. About day and a quarter in, I get a Snivy, then getting saved by said Snivy from almost getting decapitated, then save a Zorua from a pissed off Trevenant, then avoided a blizzard then later that night, save a Ralts from it. Then make my way here the next fucking day. Sooo yeeeaaahhh, I _think_ I had an eventful two days so far." I stated with a note of sarcastic humor though with a chuckle at the end.

"Yeah." Jordan said with a chuckle agreeing.

"That does sound like a productive day." Tristan added agreeing as well.

"On top of that, haven't even met a single person till I got to the pokemon center." I added.

"Bullshit." Ryan finally commented.

"Dude. Why would I bullshit about this? Really? Why would I have a need to bullshit about that right now?" I asked a little irritated.

"...Point." Ryan said begrudgingly.

"Yeah…" I said, which Elora and Nesia looked at me.

"Snivy sni sniv sni?" Nesia asked seeing if Ryan is normally in this mood.

"Yes, he can be mean on a decent portion of the time when it comes to some _subjects_." I explained a note of irritation in my voice. A somber look starting to cross Ryan's face.

"Ryan, granted I am sorry on saying some of the things I did. But you can _reaally_ be dickish. And I'm saying that nicely." I explained to him narrowing my eyes slightly.

Keldra then looked at Elora. "Ralts ral ralt ralts? [Is his conversations normally like this?]" She asked Elora. "Zo zoru zorua zoru zorua zo. [No, but I think he'd prefer if you didn't try to press him on it.]" Elora responded.

Keldra thought about it for a few moments then nodded, thinking of maybe asking some other day.

"let's change the subject. Like how the hell are you getting back?" Jordan asked trying to steer the argument.

"Das ist good question…" I said not knowing at all

Then Nurse Joy turned on one of the tv's turning it to the weather channel, showing a anchorwoman. "Hello, I'm Cassie Bennett of SBNN." The anchorwoman droned as I talked to my friend group explaining my story to Jordan and Tristan of how I woke up in this yesterday and how I acquired my three pokemon. Then the song Metro Last Light Rap by Danbull and Miracle of sound began to play.

"I was still questioning why I was doing this, going out in a fucking blizzard in reasons I didn't even bloody know! So as I was instructed by the voice of a little girl, I found to be Keldra. The only indication of her I found in the snow was some of her hair and one of her horns sticking out of the snow." I continued on with my explanation as Keldra as she looked up to me. "Ral ralts ralt." She said thanking me for saving her from that blizzard. At which I looked down sporting a small smirk and nod, intending it as kind of saying "your welcome" then looked back up the screen. "After that, I picked her up and put her in my coat, which I'm still wearing-" I said before Tristan interrupted me.

"Hold up. Your saying you were in a blizzard. In _that_." He said pointing at the cam on his end as emphasis on his skepticism. "I'm not bullshitting. I didn't have any winter attire."

"How!? In the temperature range you should of died of hyperthermia!" He said unconvinced.

"Seriously? How the hell did you get there without becoming a Willcicle?" Jordan asked making a pun with his question.

"Ha ha. Funny." I said not that amused of the pun. "But in all seriousness. Me, Vlad and Psycho concluded that my clothes and coat became temp prof and wind resistant, somehow with exception to my shirt." I said.

"The urge to call bullshit is so high right now." Ryan said not very convinced.

"Refer to my earlier comment about why I would bullshit about this." I deadpanned, irritated by the comment with a irritated look.

" _ **You know, I was wondering why you weren't cold.**_ " Elora commented her curiosity sated for the time being. I then looked at Elora. "You were wondering that too?"

" _**It did seem odd at the time**_." She admitted. I looked back up at the screen. "What did your Zorua say?" Tristan wondered.

"She was wondering how I was not cold at the time through the mountain pass." I explained. Sick puppies You're going Down started it's round as me and my friends continued to talk.

"Ah."

"Yeah. I'm still questioning how my clothes are like this." I commented. Then my attention was ripped from the screen upon hearing what was going on from the news channel. "It looks like there is going to be another blizzard coming in from the west. So every one watching or listening. It'll be wise to prepare in the next two hours." The anchorwoman warned. "...Fuck…" I sighed turning back to the screen.

"What?" Jordan asked curious.

"Remember that blizzard I was talking about? Guess what's coming to fucking visit..." I said irritatedly, while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Snniiiiiivvvyyyyy…" Nesia said a little saddened and about as irritated as I am. I then looked at Nesia, then lightly scratched her head in a reassuring and somewhat affectionate manner. "At least we'll be in something warm in the center, then sleeping in that cave." I said somewhat optimistic.

"Lovely." Tristan commented.

"Indeed…" I agreed turning my attention back to the screen as Elora laid down on my lap, laying her head as well, I then began scratching behind her right ear like I would a cat or dog semi absent mindedly. At which she began to lightly lean her head against my head enjoying the feeling.

I then looked at the clock on the bottom right corner of the screen. _...hm...3:35 pm._ I thought as I mentally sighed heavily. _This is just going to be the first calm bit of this shitstorm._ I thought not very hopeful, as per usual never having a lot of hope. " _How much do you want to bet at the end of all this and we have a way to get back, that it's going to be one of those scenes in one of those movies that when we finally have the opportunity. We dick it over and choose to stay in this world with the pokemon?_ " Psycho said slash speculated.

 _You know Psycho...I actually wouldn't be surprised. Just hope I don't have to pull a Shepherd._ I thought semi humorously.

" _Here's hoping._ " Psycho said as he made a image of him in my mind with a raised glass.

" _Too hoping my friends._ " Vlad said doing the same thing Psycho did, with Psycho with a smile, and Vlad with a solemn friendly smirk holding a glass of his own. Then I imagined myself in front of the two, having the three of us in a circle of sorts with a raised glass of mth dew Voltage. _On forth to the realms of hope and prosperity._

" _To hoping and living._ "

" _TO hoping! And to all the fun and stupid shit we'll do! And Finally to the Pleasures too soon cometh to us!_ " Psycho finished as we toasted to my hopeful survival of impending hells and the good times to come.

Little did I know, Keldra was quietly listening. " _Is he really not of this world?"_ She mentally questioned herself. " _And who were the other two? Are they other psychics?"_

" _Wait a sec…_ " Psycho said suddenly leery.

" _What is it Psycho?_ " Vlad asked. Psycho didn't answer for a few long moments.

" _Thought I felt something peering in…...it must be nothing._ " Psycho said passing the odd feeling off.

" _That was close…_ " Keldra thought, not knowing what trouble she'll get into if she was caught peering into my mind without permission. " _I shouldn't look in his mind more, until I get the okay from him."_

"Well, looks like I'm going to spend a day and night here and maybe another day or two if it's really feeling like a dick." I noted as I pulled up a weather site of this area. Then Last to know from Three Days Grace played as I looked.

"Well then." Ryan said.

"Yeah, not looking pretty."

 _I wonder…_ I thought curious. I opened a new tab and tried typing in youtube in the search. _...Poketube...really?_ I mentally deadpanned as I clicked into the site, which I was automatically logged in, and was presented with my account on youtube. "Sweet." I said somewhat quietly, Nesia gave a curious look to the screen.

"Huh?" Jordan said, a little curious.

"They even have there own version of youtube." I stated with a note of interest.

"Cool." Tristan said.

"And it's called actually called poketube." I noted.

"Well then, original." Tristan said, somewhat amused by the name of the site.

"Indeed." I said a little amused myself. "Welp...got my entertainment for the next few days." I noted as well.

"That's good." Jordan said.

"Very." I said as I went back to the weather page and read on, continuing to analyze the information presented to me to the best of my ability.

"Bloody lovely...it's a nasty one coming here." I mentioned as I looked through the page.

"Oh that's just lovely." Jordan commented.

"Yeah…" I commented back. "Yeah, I'm staying a night or three….or ten" I noted, then looked behind me to the window and noticed the quickened snowfall, with said snowfall beginning to move rapidly from the wind, then I turned back. "Yep, about two nights and days. Three at the latest." I said theorising.

"Snivy sni?" Nesia asked, wondering if it's actually going to be that bad.

"Yeah, by the looks of the charts and graphs here it's going to be that bad it seems." I noted as well.

"Well that's just great. At least you're in a place where you have a computer and a bed." Jordan said being optimistic about my situation.

"At least." I said then lowered my head a bit and shook it side to side lightly. "God I don't want to spend another night in a cave…" I said in a note of dread, which a moment later Nesia gave me a light nuzzle. At that I turned my head slightly as I looked at her with an appreciative smile.

 **Thought I'd add another chapter for shits and giggles sake.**

 **Psycho: Come on people! Give some feedback, let us know if your liking it or not! Something! Give us something to work with!**

 **Vlad: And for the people that are going to give some criticism, just don't make it your mission to sound like an overbearing dick. Would you like it if somebody started calling you a dumbass or the like for a few mess ups in your story? I wouldn't think so.**


	5. Chapter 4

About two hours later the blizzard finally hit the city and pretty much snowed me in, making my little prediction come true. _There are times where I hate being right…this being one of them._ I thought disdainfully as I still sat in front of the computer, Elora was asleep on my lap, while Keldra and Nesia still looked at the screen with a note of interest as I looked at the videos of this world's version of youtube, since my friend group left the call, though not after giving me a good luck and Ryan bombarding me with information. _Hmmm, shall we watch Jack first or Mark?_ I thought trying to pick after pausing my music a little bit a go. _Hmm…...Jack._ I thought before adjusting the volume, so there isn't just a blast of sound. " _Dude, when your pokemon start using things like computers or your...phoneish thing. I'm going to start calling them Techamon!_ " Psycho said with a laugh at the thought.

 _Oh my god._ I mentally sighed with a chuckle as the youtuber or should say 'poketuber' began his intro starting off with making two high five motions with the sound effects. "Top of the morning everyone! Jacksepticeye here!" Jack said loudly with enthusiasm. Which thus began the now to be hours of entertainment, with this first video, Me and Nesia would chuckle from time to time from the youtubers antics, with Keldra making a quiet giggle from time to time as we watched on.

After another hour or so, dinner was served courtesy of the center, which thankfully I didn't have to pay. After that I went up to the front desk to talk to Nurse Joy. "Um...I know I should've asked this earlier, but...may I have a room for a few nights?" I asked politely, which she presented me with an understanding smile. "Of course. Just give me a moment." She said, and went about getting the key for the room. "Here you go sir. Up the stairs and second room on the right." She said placing the key in front of me.

"Thanks." I replied then took the key and placed it in my coat pocket, then I looked at my two of three pokemon standing either side of me. "Alrighty, let's see how there rooms are like." I said then began walking to the guest rooms as Elora and Keldra behind after I picked up my pack and logging out of my profile on the computer.

 _Second on the right, second on the right…_ I mentally repeated a few times as I went to and up the stairs, but stopped after about ten steps up to look back down them to see Keldra struggling with the steps, then I went back down to her. "Let me help ya a sec." I said as I got to her, she looked up at me, with a minor look of shame not being able to get up the stairs easily, I then picked her up somewhat cradling her. I then noticed the look she was making. "There be not a need for shame in a thing like this. Trust me, I'd be having trouble if I was as small as ya. And I'm not trying to make insult to ya size, just wanting to help with this wee obstacle here." I said getting into my Scottish accent to a degree as I went up the steps by twos looking at her with a small understanding smile, reaching the top with Elora standing at the top of the stairs waiting on me.

I then placed Keldra down on the top step of the stairs, then we went about going to the room assigned, could of swore I saw Keldra blush after I placed her at the top of the steps. _There._ I thought as I eyed the door, then went up and opened it turning on the light in the process. The interior surprised me a bit as me and my other two pokemon came into the room then I closed the door. All of us looked at the room rather amazed to varying degrees. _God. This room is four of my old rooms combined._ I thought noting the size of the welcoming room.

" _ **This room looks so nice!**_ " Elora said with ebullience.

"Snivy sniv." Nesia said noting how soft the bed looks.

"It does look pretty comfortable." I added as Keldra agreed. Then I looked about the room then noticed a computer desk. "Hello..." I said somewhat quietly as I went up to look at the computer. It was like the ones in the lounge. _Sweet, I'll have my entertainment for the next few days here then._ I thought then looked to the left to see a large tv stand from what I guessed. " _Is that?_ " Psycho questioned as I went to the stand, then opened the doors on it. It revealed a fifty inch flat screen tv. "Oh, holy shit." I said rather flatly though surprised. "Snivy?" Nesia asked wanting to know what this was.

"This my little friend is a tv, this could be two types, either cable or satellite. Thought given to the area we're in more on the thought of cable." I explained, which she was a little more confused.

"Snivy…" Nesia said lost on what I said.

"...Actually I don't know how to really explain the two myself." I said admitting my lack of knowledge of the two. _Well satellite better..._

"Sniv."

"Eh, could look it up later if you like." I offered.

"Sni." Nesia said she was good on not knowing for now.

"Alright."

I said then looked upon the bed, then walked my way to it, which then I took my pack off and placed by the bed. Then after a moment I sat on the bed taking my hat off as well. "Alright Nesi, time to get off for a bit." I said in a somewhat tired tone, as I picked her up off my shoulders, though not with out a small protest as I set her beside me on the bed. After than I leaned back onto the bed. "Oh my god...it feels like my bed." I stated quietly with a relieving sigh. " _Except with more even sized memory foam…_ " Psycho sighed with content.

" _Already loving the beds here._ " Vlad noted with enthusiasm lining his voice.

"Snivy snii…" Nesia sighed, loving the softness of the bed as well. Elora then jumped up the bed, though when she landed on the bed, she comically plopped down on the bed, as if she just lost her footing. With which she herself sighed happily.

"Ral ralts?" Keldra asked wanting to be helped up. I lifted my head then was going to move to help her up but before I was about to do so, I saw two vines move from my right and over the edge of the bed and lifted the little Ralts up and onto the bed, Keldra took a few steps forwards before turning around and fell backwards on the bed, with a smile on her face. I lied my head back down with a soft smile and closed my eyes. _Oh my god this bed is fuuucking awwweesoome._ I thought chuckling with the last word.

" _Agr_ _eed_." Psycho and Vlad said in pleasant unison.

I laid there for several minutes purely enjoying the incredible softness. _You know...I do think I need a shower after that hellacious walking._ I thought.

" _That my friend sounds like a good idea, ease the muscles in the legs._ " Vlad said in agreement to the idea.

 _Though...I don't want to get off the bed…_ I said, actually somewhat dreading the thought of moving off this wonderful bed.

I thought about it for a few more moments then lifted my head to look at the door to the bathroom. _Fuck it._ I thought finally, then after another moment sat up. "I'll be back." I said which fell on somewhat deaf ears as my pokemon enjoyed the bed to much to really give an answer.

I got up and went to the bathroom, after I went in and shut the door, I pulled out the poke gear and pulled my music and started off with the song Beautiful life by Armin van Burren.

I then began walking to the sink, then glanced up at the mirror and did a double take. "Jesus!" I said jumping a bit and stared at my reflection in absolute surprise and shock with bulging eyes.

 _My acnes is gone!_ I thought surprised and actually rather happy of my new found good complexion. Then I noted something else. I turned to the side and pulled my coat back and found I was skinnier.

I blinked a few times still not believing this. "Holy shit…" I said under my breath as I stared amazed. "...How…?" I said quietly. Then I looked at my teeth, any cavitys I had...were gone and my teeth whitened as well. "Holy sweet mother of fuck…" I breathed out.

"Jus-...just-just, how?" I questioned looking at the reflection.

" _This...this is an interesting prospect._ " Vlad said rather surprised.

"...Very…" I said still rather shocked. Then took my coat off then my shirt. "Well holy hell." I said pleasantly surprised. "I'm actually somewhat buffed." I said seeing definite muscle growth on my upper body. " _I kind of thought that man fur of yours was going to be gone. Even though it's less then before now._ " Psycho noted joking while somewhat surprised .

"That thought crossed my mind too. Plus, I should have greasy looking hair by now, but...it looks like it would in the morning somehow…" I added taking note of my still rather to say pristine hair.

 _Okay...body's been altered. Why?_

" _Das ist good question…_ "

" _Very good question…_ "

 _Men...we have entered...the Twilight Zone…_ I thought doing a old commander's voice as the theme song plays through my mind while Psycho sang along the tune.

I took a breath and heaved a long sigh. "Fuck me running to hell and back again...shits just going to get weirder. Though. I'm not complaining about...this happening." I said looking at myself for a few more moments then went about what I was going to do, as I waited for the water to heat up, I brought my music back up and started off with Fallen Angel. With which I sang with the song after turning it up a few notches. After I was done, being about nearly thirty minutes later, I realized I forgot my sleep clothes after I dried off. "Shit." I said quietly a little irritated at my forgetfulness. I redressed back in my other clothes minus the shoes, socks, hat and coat and my other accessories.

I walked out the bathroom several steps until Nesia looked over to me and began to giggle. I then raised a questioning brow at why. Then I thought a moment and touched my hair, afterwards realization popped up for me. My hair was practically a puff ball.

Elora and Keldra then looked over and began laughing. I then looked at them as Nesia began to laugh harder. "Really now?" I said in a rather humorous tone as a smile began to grow. They all were laughing now, Nesia laughing the hardest, which I interpreted in her saying 'Oh entirely!'. I lightly shook my head doing a silent chuckle of my own, then went to my pack to hopefully get my sleep attire. _Alright, now where are you, you sneaky little fuckers._ I thought as I went through the large cavities of my 'ruck sack'.

It took me a few minutes as my pokemons laughter died down to giggles, after another moment I pulled out a brush. "Oh hi! I'll need you in a bit." I said and placed it beside me and continued to search, which didn't take long after I found my brush. Another minute later I felt a familiar silky material and grabbed it and pulled it out. _There's the black stretchy shorts. Now for the long sleeve._ I thought as I placed the shorts beside me and dove my hand back in finding the similar feeling material and retrieved it. It was a silk like shirt, I couldn't remember what it's made of but it was smooth and rather soft. The shirt sported a forest of pines on the lower portion and the sky on the upper portion with a bald eagle flying through the air near the middle of the shirt.

I picked up the three items and went back to the bathroom, and changed to the sleep clothing and fixed my hair. Afterwards I retrived everything from the bathroom, placing my coat on the chair with my hat and my pants folded up in the seat itself and my shoes placed beside the desk. After that I went to the nightstand by the bed and placed my rings, wristband and watch. I looked at the time on the watch. 10:37 pm it read, I actually felt somewhat tired now knowing it was in a good portion into the night. I then looked at the bed again and noticed that Elora is trying to fight off her tiredness. She then looked at me and noticed the creature on my shirt.

" _ **Master Will? What Pokemon is that?**_ " She asked very curious never seeing anything like it.

I was confused for a split second before I figured what she was talking about.

"This isn't a Pokemon, this is a animal in my world called an eagle...a bald eagle to be exact." I explained, Nesia then looked curious over curious now.

"Sooo...yeeaaahhhh...further proof I'm not from here." I noted.

"Snivy sniv snivy?" Nesia asked wondering about the first part of it's name.

"I never knew why it was called a bald eagle. I think it's because of the white feathers on it's head. Which I believe the other species usually has brown feathers on it's head like the rest of it's body." I explained.

" _ **That's weird.**_ " Elora commented.

"Ooooh trust me, there's a hell of a lot weirder." I said with a chuckle. "Like the hagfish. Ugly bugger." I noted. Both Nesia and Elora were confused now. "I could pull up of an image of one if you two like." I offered. They looked at eachother as if uncertain, then looked back at me.

" _ **Um...sure?**_ " Elora said, uncertainty in her voice. _Oh this is going to be interesting...heheheh._ I thought somewhat evilly, I went about getting my pokegear and did a quick search. _This'll do_. I walked up to the two and showed the image, Elora visibly reeled back from the image contrary to Nesia as she just made a somewhat disgusted look at the image. " _ **Oh my Arceus that's ugly!**_ " Elora said.

"And the best part. It's not even the ugliest. Hell I should show you the angler fish!" I noted enjoying this.

"Snivy sni." Nesia asked politely not wanting more to be shown.

"Oh fine, heheh." I said with a smile. I then looked at Keldra noticing that she was passed out. " _That's one midglet out._ " Psycho said somewhat amused.

Then a shits and giggles idea popped up in my mind as I looked at the tv briefly. "Hm...I vonder." I thought aloud then went to the large tv and turned it to it's side.

" _ **Master Will? ...What are you doing?**_ " Elora asked confused at what I'm doing.

"I'm checking something." I said deciding to be a little cryptic.

"Sniii-vy..." Nesia said not very satisfied with my answer.

 _Does it have hdmi...hmm…_ I thought as I looked at the various plug ins and ports on the back on the tv, though my curiosity was rewarded as I smiled as I found the familiar port.

 _Now...do I have an hdmi cable in my pack._

" _I don't see why not. For gods sake you found your sleep clothes in it, I think you'll find that cord._ " Vlad commented in a note of confidence as I left the tv and then went to the computer next checking for the same port. My smile grew from there. "Heheh, sweeet." I said happy with my findings. After that I went to my pack and began to dig into it, trying to find the cord. "Vhere oh vhere art thou." I said as I searched, as Elora and Nesia watched confused. I raised my brow with my own as I felt something familiar, then I retrieved the item from the pack. Then raised both brows in pleasent surprise. "Awesome, wireless keyboard. Very helpful." I noted then placed it beside then later found a wireless mouse surprisingly. Elora was looking at the mouse while Nesia looked the keyboard curiously.

After another minute of sifting I felt a cord. Afterwords, I pulled out said cord. Then grinned at the final item I need. "Hahahaha! Yes!" I said triumphantly.

"Snivy sniv?" Nesia asked wanting to know what the cord was used for.

"This is used to hook up something like that computer-" I said gesturing to the computer. "and that tv over here. It provided a better picture between the two, making a crisper image and transferring the screen of the pc to the screen of the tv. That way, I could use the tv as a computer screen and the computer as the second screen or the other way around. Had this kind of thing going at my house in my room." I said a large note of excitement to the process.

" _ **You lost me part way through.**_ " Elora said rather confused from my explanation.

"Essentially I have two computer screens to use, using this cord to connect them." I said holding up the cord. "Speaking of, I'm going to do such." I said then got up and went about connecting the cord to the tv. _Please be long enough…_ I mentally hoped as I went to the computer several feet away. Thankfully the cord was long enough to connect to the two.

I chuckled happily to the moment as I connect the computer and turned it on, then went to the tv turning it on. I looked all over the tv till I found the row of buttons and began to fiddle with the input button. "Aaaand...vuola!" I said joyfully, as the computer's screen appeared on the tv's. Nesia and Elora looked at the screen actually amased.

"Oh the joys of being a gamer." I said pleased with my work. "Now for the mouse and keyboard." I stated then went about pulging there wireless transceivers and then went to turn the lamp on that's on the nightstand and went to the main light and turned that off so the light from the lamp did all the lighting, which it did a good job at lighting up the room with a softer though not as bright light, after that I went back to the bed and promptly sat, with a grin placing the mouse at my right side since being right handed, and the keyboard on my lap, I noticed both Elora and Nesia came up and laid on either side of me, Nesia on my right and Elora on my left. I didn't think much of it and went about getting pandora ready for the night and went to youtube again on a different tab. "Alright, you two get to pick the first vid." I stated feeling nice, they looked at me a little surprised, then looked at the screen and tried to pick something that looked interesting.

So after that, the next two hours were filled up with watching some rather interesting videos. Though after one more video, I felt like it was time to sleep, since looking at the bottom right corner and noticing how late it was. _Bloody hell._ I thought yawning. _12:28..._

" _Sleeeeeeeep…_ " Psycho tiredly groaned.

 _Agreed…_ I thought tiredly, then looked to either side of me to see Nesia and Elora struggling to stay awake with me.

 _Not the only one then. Fuck it, I'm calling it._ I thought ready to sleep. _But first._ I thought again then pulled my pack in front of me and searched for something to drink through the night. I was a minute or two before I found something, then I pulled out whatever it was. _Oh sweet. Grape propel._ I thought pleased and took a drink. _Damn it's been a while._

"Well I'm ready to sleep…" I said in a rather quiet and tired voice.

" _ **Same…**_ "

"Sni…"

I went to my pandora tab and put on the tim janis station and turned off the screen and placed the keyboard and mouse on top of my pack. I then stood up and looked at the head of the bed and noticed the number of pillows, about six maybe seven. _Oh cool, I'll have a leg pillow or two._ I thought with a small smile. I then then looked down to my two pokemon that were beside me, they presented me with tired confused looks as if wondering why I got up.

I then went to the left side of the bed, which being the right from my perspective and proceeded to crawl into bed. I adjusted a few of the pillows to my left making them parallel to me, then I leaned over to the sleeping Ralts and gently picked her up and placed her on a pillow on my right, then leaned over and turned off the lamp taking my glasses off in the process, then getting some of the sheet up to Keldra so she wouldn't get cold. The computer monitor still splashed a blue and white lights to the wall and ceiling acting as a temporary nightlight of sorts. Then as I laid belly down, with my left arm under the pillow I'm using for my head, then my right arm over the pillow I moved to make horizontal of me, after a moment I felt Nesia crawl from her spot and tried to worm her way under my arm. Which I lifted it a few inches so she could get next to me then placed back down when she was comfortable.

Then Elora came up and crawled under the blanket and made herself comfortable with her head on my right arm. _You know. I don't mind this._ I thought as I closed my eyes as the other two began to sleep. _Kind of…...nice._ I thought struggling to come up with the appropriate word for this. After thinking that, I tried sleeping, which took a while. Even with the softness of the bed, and the actually calming and reassuring feel of my pokemon being here with me. A few dark thoughts came through my mind as my imagination went about bad things to potentially happen. But eventually I went into the realm of voided dreamlessness of my mind.

 **I'm a bit curious for your guy's answer here, do any of you want me to post one of my other four stories? Since this one hasn't been the lone one i have been working on. Let me know, since I've been tempted.**


	6. Chapter 5

I laid there in blissful sleep for long moments till my pokegear decided that waking me up on my school alarm would be a 'nice' idea, which this alarm was set to six in the morning. At which it played Tower raven. I opened a very tired and irritated eye and swiftly pressed the dismiss button without even looking with a middle finger flipping it off in the process _Die!_ I thought as I dismissed the alarm, and closed my eye a moment later to try to continue sleeping. Thankfully the alarm didn't wake my pokemon, being that I went back to blissful sleep.

About three more hours later I began to wake up, I opened somewhat groggy eyes and looked down a little bit, almost checking if I was somehow dreaming even though I couldn't, as I looked Nesia still sleeping, looking actually quite adorable, which brought a tired warm smile from me. Then I looked up a little bit and looked at Elora coming up with the same thought and continuing the warm smile. I just laid there sleepily smiling warmly slowly closing my eyes again, just enjoying the morning warmth of the bed not wanting to move because of how comfortable I was. " _Oh the glorious warmth of the morning being in a incredibly comfortable bedding. Almost nothing like it._ " Psycho said, contentedness in his tone.

 _Indeed my friend, ever so true._ I thought happily. _And I never have to deal with the bullshit of school._

" _And thus being the best part._ "

 _Yep._ I thought, though sadly this was going to end at some point shortly.

A few minutes later Nesia slowly fluttered her eyes open with a smile. Loving the comforting warmth and the incredible softness she's had the pleasure to sleep upon being this bed, then snuggled into the spot she was laying upon. I opened my eyes again and looked down slightly and saw that Nesia finally awoken as she looked up at me with a smile.

"Snivy." Nesia said saying a somewhat groggy good morning.

"Morning." I said quietly my voice sounding rather deeper then my normal voice and a bit graveled continuing my warm smile. _I don't give a shit who says a snake can't look cute. I've seen more then enough proof saying otherwise, even now._ I thought remembering some of the images of some of the snakes and other reptiles I have seen. Especially the ball python with a tiny birthday hat, that one just looked adorable.

I lifted my head up to look at the night stand to see a alarm clock I never noticed. It read 9:06 am from what I could make out from the blurring of my nearsightedness. Now knowing the time I laid my head back down. _My god, I love this bed…_ I thought happily closing my eyes for a moment.

"Snivy sniv?" Nesia asked wondering if I was going to keep sleeping.

"Maybe...but I know my body won't let me." I said rather quietly, my voice normalizing a little bit as I began opening my eyes back up to look at my little snake pokemon.

"Sni, snivy sniv snivy." Nesia said, saying that we could just lie in the bed and watch more videos.

"...Might as well." I said thoughtfully, seeing not much else to do and liking the idea to a good degree. "Though I really don't wanna move." I admitted with a smile and a light chuckle. At that comment she gave a somewhat groggy smile with a "really?" look at me as I carefully went about grabbing my glasses, then putting them on. She then leaned up and sent out her vines to gently bring up the keyboard and mouse. As she did this I leaned my head up watching, then noticed something with the vine carrying the mouse, which caused me to raise a brow as I furrowed them. The little slender bulb at the end was open, kind of like a four leafed pedal of a flower with little tendrils like you'd see in some species of flowers. This caused me to go wide eyed a bit. _That's new._

" _Le fook?_ " Psycho said equally confused and interested as I was.

" _This is...rather intriguing._ " Vlad said genuinely interested by the fact as the two items were placed by my side. I sat up carefully adjusting the keyboard and the mouse for my use. I pressed a random button to bring the computer out of sleep mode and brought up the pandora tab. I went back to youtube, and adjusted the volume a bit so the sound wouldn't wake up the other two sleeping, though keeping it so me and Nesia can still hear fairly well.

" _...Soooo….when the fuck was that a thing with grass types?_ " Psycho asked rather perplexed.

 _I'd love to know myself...I'd like to look this shit up now, but she'll see that being weird as hell seeing me pop up a wiki about Snivys…_ I thought, very tempted.

" _True...let's, continue with what we're going to do._ " Vlad suggested.

 _Yeah…_ I agreed and popped up a video from one of my subscribed youtubers to kill some time.

One twenty something minute video later Keldra finally woke up, then heard a somewhat quiet scream, then sat up curious.

I looked over to her, noticing movement in my peripherals, afterwards giving her a soft smile. "Morning." I said then looked back at the video playing.

 _It still amazes me how calm I've been about my situation…_ I thought, a hint of dread to the thought.

" _Seriously. Plus not dealing with any trainers on the way here or had to do one battle of any sort. I find that rather odd._ " Vlad noted thoughtfully.

 _I do as well, but I'm not going to fucking complain about it._ I said actually glad I didn't have to battle anything. Then a few minutes later Elora finally woke up as did my appetite surprisingly, usually it takes a while for it to even start up in the morning. Elora sat up stretching and turned and looked at me with a smile. " _ **Good morning master Will."**_ She said.

I looked at her then smiled lightly. "Morning Elora." I replied, then I looked about my three pokemon. "Sooo...anyone hungry?" I asked, which they replied with a yes and began getting up and out of bed. "Alrighty then." I remarked as I got out of bed as well, grabbing my coat and wore it kind of like a cloak with the sleeves trailing behind me as I walked to the door since I was starting to get a little cold.

We walked downstairs as I helped Keldra and went down by two steps at a time while holding her. Then letting her walk after I got to the bottom. Nurse Joy saw us walking by and showed a somewhat tired though kind smile. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Just wondering, but is it possible to get something to munch on for breakfast?" I asked curious with a slight timidness to my tone.

"Sure, what might you like?" She asked then looked down slightly which I noticed she was looking at my shirt with a note of curiosity.

I thought for long moments having a few ideas but largely not knowing. "Do you do something like a menu? ...Or is it just practically making concoctions?" I asked curious.

"Well, we do have a menu you can look through. And if you would like, the cooks could whip up a custom order." She replied keeping her kind tone. I began thinking for a few moments, just then I noticed what I believe a tattoo on her right forearm. It looked like a Seviper with wings curled up a dagger, kind of resembling that one medical cross "I'll take the menu for now. By the way, nice tat." I said with a complement at the end. She gave a somewhat surprised look then looked at the tattoo I was complimenting and gave me a smile.

"Thanks. Not a lot people notice it." Nurse Joy replied.

"Plus, whoever did the tattoo, did a damn good job. Love the detail." I said continuing to complement with a smile. Then I felt a tapping on my leg and looked down to my right. "Hm?" I hummed looking at Nesia and the other girls noticing some irritation on her face. "Oh yeah. Sorry." I said then knelt down to them letting them have there picks as Nurse Joy gave a somewhat confused look as I knelt down, thankfully most of the food had a picture representing most of the dishes that can be served so the three pokemon had an easier time choosing. After a minute or so of looking and choosing the three picked there food then another minute or so later I had my pick. Which I decided something simple, that being a thing of eggs and toast with a four egg ham and cheese omelet, which I found interesting considering the possible types of food in this world.

Nurse joy jotted down the orders and went to what I presumed to be the cooking area and came back to the desk. "Okay then, your food will be out in about thirty minutes." Nurse Joy said.

"Alrighty then." I replied. then looked to the three pokemon. "Let's go kill some time." I said with a smile, afterwards I went to my usual entertainment of the computers, with everyone getting comfortable. Then we went about the net.

After a few minutes I had a curious thought. _I wonder if I can get on my google docs…_ I thought then I opened a new tab, making my pokemon give a somewhat confused look. I then got into the docs and was presented with the things I had last time I was on it. I made a rather surprised look with my eyebrows raised. "Holy fuck." I mouthed as I looked at my stories amazed that my stories are accessible.

" _ **Master Will? What is that?**_ " Elora asked rather curious and confused.

"Well...this is a program I used to store my stories I've been writing. Plus to store some of the pictures I find on the net." I explained, Elora perked up at the mention of stories.

" _ **Stories? I love stories!**_ " Elora said happily, as well Nesia and Keldra showing interest.

"There not good stories...well. According to my friend group. Especially from the writer of the group, which would be Ryan." I said, a hint of annoyance to the last part of my answer.

"Snivy sni." Nesia encouraged, saying that they might actually be good.

"Though I'm not holding hopes to that." I said, a little somber to the fact. "Though I don't know if any of you can read." At that Keldra raised her hand. "Ral." saying she could.

" _ **I can too.**_ " Elora said next with a rather proud smile on her face. Knowing this caused my eyebrows to be raised in surprise. "Okay quick test." I said then brought up one of the names of my stories. "What does this say?" I asked.

" _ **My zombie story.**_ " She said flawlessly. After that I had her read a few more things before I was finally convinced. _Okay cool, that's a bitch and a half of teaching time and patience dodged right there…_ I thought thankful. Then I saw Nesia with her head down with a somber look and a slight pout. Thus leaving me with a quizzical brow raised. "I take it you can't then?" I said doing my damndest to keep any mean sounding tone out of my voice. "Snivy sniv sni…" She mentioned that she has a difficult time reading.

"Well, that can be fixed, either quickly or slowly. Either way, you'll be able to read better." I said trying to bring her sprites up as I gave her a small smile. "And if need be, Keldra might help. Speaking of. Hows your reading level Keldra?" I asked looking at Keldra.

"Ral, Ralts." she stated.

"Damn, history text level. That's actually pretty damn impressive." I said amazed of a Ralts having that kind of reading level. She smiled taking my reply as a compliment.

I then looked back at Nesia. "Don't be afraid to to ask for help on something like that." _Hopefully she won't be like me when it came to asking help…_ I thought, knowing my habit of not asking for help. Though, it was largely with things school related.

Nesia looked up at me and gave an appreciative smile. "Sni."

"No prob." I said with a smile. After that, about ten or so minutes later the food came, and we ate. All of us really liking the food.

As we ate, Elora asked a somewhat odd, but understandable question. " _ **Master Will? ...what is your world like?**_ " She asked with an unmistakable innocence.

I made a surprised look as I stopped mid-bite of my food, blinking a few times then somewhat quickly chewed and swallowed. Then I thought how I was going to word this.

I was silent for several long moments. "Bloody hell…" I sighed. "Uuuhhmm…..well...most parts are an absolute clusterfuck. Rather corrupt companies...near constant threat of a nuke screwing everyone and everything over, uuum...odd fandoms...tantrum ridden militaries. Gaming industry's making rapid growth as with a lot of good technologies. All sorts of planetary problems with the trash being rather preventable...and a good size of very avoidable extinctions that can be stopped but aren't for some dumbass reason or another. Let's see...what else...all sorts of brutality to both people and animals. Basically my world's rather fucked up. Though...there are a few good bits but, they're drowned out by the bad things sadly." I explained rather calmly, as all three of them stared at me with shock and surprise. "Plus multiple famines and diseased areas as well. We even have cures for most of them. But, with the money whoring of the companies. That's apparently too much of a hassle. And lastly with me with really no future." I said now with a note of somberness. All three of the pokemon had surprised looks that sported a hint of sadness to the knowledge.

Then a knowledgeable thought came to mind reminding me of Keldra. "And Keldra. Don't try to look in my mind. Trust me, there's crap you shouldn't see. Especially how young you are right now." I asked, knowing she might do so from utter curiosity later on.

"Ralts." She said understanding with a nod.

" _She seriously should not see what has gone through this mind. And what has been seen._ " Psycho said, very apprehensive to the thought.

" _Well that's surprising. Usually, you wouldn't give a shit on something like this. Why the sudden change?_ " Vlad said curious and actually slightly worried.

 _Do indulge._ I thought waiting on an answer as I ate.

" _I don't know...maybe it's the innocence that radiates off her? Maybe because she's still practically a child? I don't fucking know!?_ " Psycho said incredulously.

I mentally sighed, closing my eyes for a moment before opening them and resuming to eat.

"We'll just leave it at, I've seen some disturbing shiet…" I said in a natural sounding Scottish accent.

It was relatively quiet after that. Though, there still was questions that came up from my pokemon, that I didn't mind answering. Then I got asked how my life was like in my world. This question being asked by Nesia.

I did a near silent sigh. "Relatively uneventful...some entertaining bits. ...a few depressing moments. A large chuck of loneliness being a unintentional loaner added in part with being an introvert...and, pretty much no love life whatsoever…" I said with a relatively saddened look, especially for the nonexistent love life part, soon after I finished my food. I just looked down at my plate with my saddened look now not wanting to make any movements. _Well...this killed my mood a bit...a lot...sigh, fucking hell…_

Then I felt movement to my right side and felt something I want to say hugging me? I then glanced down to my right to see Nesia doing just that, through my saddened expression a small smile formed. _You really are a sweetheart._ I thought warmly, then did a small side hug like gesture to her. She looked up and smiled at me, my smile grew a little from that, then Keldra came up on the table we were eating at and came up to me moving around the plates and did was Nesia was doing, trying to help cheer me up. _You too. Heh, how the hell did I get pokemon that actually had a caring side to them?_ I questioned myself as my smile grew to that of a warm smile, as now Elora began doing her version. _Looks like there going to be my little helpers in helping my stress, anxiety and minor depression. God my luck, never ceases to amaze me._ I thought in a sense of jubilance.

"...Thank you three...I haven't even known you three for very long, but I'm thankful. More then you three can understand right now." I admitted, actually feeling loved outside of family. _If this couldn't warm the heart of a man then I don't know what will. Because it sure as hell warming mine._ I thought as my eyes began to moisten, threatening to spill tears. _This may not be as a hellish experience then I thought would be._ I continued now with a big warming smile spread across my face. We stayed there like that for a good few minutes before they separated from me, leaving me slightly saddened, though that small tinge of sadness didn't stay long.

"Snivy sni?" Nesia asked seeing if I was better now.

"Much, very much." I replied in a lighter mood.

A thought then came to mind, since I was basically forced into being a trainer. "You girls up for some training? I have some combo ideas I want to see if you three can pull off." I asked the three. They smiled and said or made a yes gesture. I then looked at the front desk seeing Joy there. _I wonder if she has anything of the sort…_ I thought as I lifted Keldra off my lap and placed her own on the ground as both Nesia and Elora got off the seat as well with me following off, then we made our way to the Nurse. She looked at me with a smile. "How may I help you sir?" She asked, then another thought that's been nagging at me came up.

"Two things. One, I've been wondering, is that your natural hair color? Or is it hair dye? If dye, it looks amazing." I asked genuinely curious with a smile. My pokemon looked up at me with confused looks. The Nurse blushed a bit. "It's actually my natural hair color, I guess you could call me the shiny version of my family." She said humorously with a light chuckle.

"I could see that actually." I said with a small chuckle. "Alright, for my second question. Is there any training areas?" I asked rather curious.

She looked at the door behind me as if checking something then looked back at me. "Well...I don't normally let people know, but...you've gotten me to like you enough to let you use the training room here." She said.

"Sweet. Where may it be?" I asked politely. "Just follow me." She said, then she began to move towards the stairs which caused me to give off a confused look. She then went under the stairs and went to the wall, then did the universal rapid knock with two somewhat slow knocks at the end, then the wall began to move silently back several inches back, then slid to the right. Which genuinely surprised me, then I gave an approving nod as my pokemon looked amazed. _False sliding wall. That's actually pretty badass since this is a pokemon center._ I thought since I've never heard of a pokemon game having something like this in a pokemon center, not even the fan made ones that I've played.

"Sniii!"

"Indeed it is." I agreed, then Joy made her way through, then I followed with my pokemon in tow. It was about a flights worth of stairs to get into the area, what I saw amazed me actually. _God damn this is a big room. LCD score screen, resting area, practice dummies? Useful._ I thought very interested of the sight before me, as was my pokemon. " _Well, I know where we're going to be for the next several hours._ " Psycho noted with a cheer to his voice.

 _Yep._ I thought back, then looked at Nurse Joy. "In all aspects of this being a pokemon center, this is pretty badass. Surely this took a bit to make." I commented.

"Very few centers actually have something like this, and yeah, it is pretty awesome when you think about it. The dummies are autonomous so you can program them to fight however you want them too, and make them as difficult as you want to." Joy added which peaked my interest. "Let me guess? Silph co?" I said almost deadpanning looking at the deactivated dummies.

"Good guess." Joy compliment with a smile.

"Danka." I said on impulse. Then realized my mistake, my eyes widening a fair bit. _Fuck…_

Nurse Joy then looked at me with a thoughtful though confused look.

"What language is that?" She asked now curious.

 _Oh fuck it._ "German." I said simply. She then gave me a quizzical look. "I have never heard of german before." She said, I quickly thought of something to stop her from asking more questions about this, because when ever in a story or movie when you get transported into a different world. It's not wise to just blurt out that you just came from a different world or dimension to random people. I don't want the military and science burrows on my ass or any classified branch that's like the FBI or MIB or something like that. "Sadly I can't say much in the language." I said truthfully, my voice sounding calm, it's scary how rare I have to lie, and I can sound as if I'm telling nothing but the truth.

"Can you tell me more of the origin of that language? If you don't mind my asking?" She asked rather curious.

 _Son of a bitch…...ah!_ "Well sadly I don't have enough knowledge to tell of where it originated but I think the place people speak it is maayyyybe somewhere to the north east of Kalos." I said being truthful about my knowledge of the language but adding the lie, which sounded as if I actually knew.

"Hm...I'll have to look that up sometime then." She said mulling over the thought. "Well, I'll leave you to your training. Just come up to the desk if you have any questions or need anything." She said then made her way to the steps and began the climb back up stairs and back to her desk. I looked down at my pokemon. "Well, that was interesting." I noted with a smile. Then I clasped my hands together with a smile. "Alrighty then! Shall ve begin? Vait, I need to gets mine pack." I said the last part in a german accent. "I'll be back." I said talking normally, then went about getting my backpack and some of my other items. Then I looked at the next to the bed and noticed my black slippers. "When the fuck did you two get here?" I asked as if expecting an answer.

"Fuck it, they'll be nice to walk around in since I'm not getting my shoes on." I said then slipped into them and made my way back to the training area after I got everything I wanted. "Back." I announced as I entered the room again, then dropped my pack near a large rectangular table, then grabbed out my propel from last night and drank what was left, which there still was a decent amount.

"Oh, much better." I said placing the empty bottle in a small trash can, then looked at my pokemon, with a side smile. "Alrighty diety. Let's see if we can find out what everyone can do." I announced, which my response from my pokemon was a small cheer, then I looked for the controls of the dummies. Luckily that little endeavor didn't take long. "Let's see vhat ve has here." I said to myself as I looked over the controls. _Alright, judging from the areas I got everybody from, they'd be in the teens. So...Nesi: a level fourteen Shinx, Elora a level twelve charmander, and Keldra a level twelve hoot hoot._ I thought as I imputed what I wanted up. _Now...who goes first?_ I thought then looked at the three little pokemon, that were looking at me quizzically. "Who wants to go first?"

Nesia and Keldra held up there hands, then looked at each other with a slight scowl.

"Alrighty….." I said mentally juggling my choice between the two.


	7. Chapter 6

**Psycho: Hey! Scoutfam! Thanks for the fav man!**

 **Vlad: It's very appreciated. Oh and Chaosstripe Thank you for the kind comment, since Lining here forgot to give any thanks.**

 **Oi! You know how my memory is...**

 **Vlad: Yes yes, random, self-manipulative and that one other thing...Damn it, now i can't remember it. Bah! Damn this memory functionality of yours...**

 **Hey, i can't help this shit. You've seen me try.**

 **Oh and hey Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen, thanks for the encouragement for having me bring this out there. I appreciate it dude.**

"Nesia, your up. I've had several ideas I've been wanting to try out." I said, as my ideas sprang up, when I was going through combos and such when I was in my world. "Sni!" Nesia grinned doing a fist pump, as Keldra did a small quiet sigh as she accepted my choice for who starts first, I then brought out my pokegear bringing up it's recording function. She walked up to the field with a smirk, as one of the dummies came onto the field on the other side, resizing and reshaping, to the size and shape of the Shinx then for a lack of a better description digistructed the skin of a Shinx. This caused me and the others in the room to go wide eyed in amazement.

" _Okay that's cool!_ " Psycho announced enthused by this bit of tech.

 _Yeah, god I love technology, so much cool shit._ I said mentally grinning. "Alright Nesi, shall we start off with something simple or shall we go the badass route? I don't care either way." I said with a smile to her, and she nodded. "Plus, if you have any combo ideas, go for'em." I added. She grinned at that last statement. A moment later she vanished with tremendous speed and with a faint green glow trailing from the midway mark, though the fake Shinx tried to dodge, emphasis on tried. It was stopped as Nesia reappeared in front of it as she was doing a front flip slamming her green glowing leafed tail on the Shinx's head, smashing it into the ground making a cracked rubble like small area from the impact. Pretty much one hitting it. I stared bug eyed, then grinned. "Holy shit, that was awesome!" Then a realization just dawned on me. "Wait a fuck…" I mumbled to myself as I checked my p.g. looking up bulbapedia.

" _...She shouldn't be able to use agility...and she shouldn't be able to use leaf blade yet...the hell."_ Vlad questioned, both curious and confused, then a thought came to mind. " _Wait a sec, this is a good surprise if we ever battle. Oh my god, I can already see the surprise on some of the poor bastards faces! Hahahaha, oh if this kind of shit is going to come up, Let! It! Come!_ " Vlad said happily, as I imagined him with evil grin.

 _Well loving that so far!_ I said in agreement as I looked back up on the field, as Nesia looked at me with a grin. "Unexpected. But awesome either way!" I said with a smile, Very happy of this happening. "Alright, let's see two on one. You alright with that?" I asked still smiling.

"Snivy!" She said, doing a "Bring it!" pose.

"Okay then!" I said typing in the same type but now with two as Nesia went back to where she started. "Right, ready?" I said, and she said her resounding yes.

As I pressed the button two more shinx popped back in, though, now a few levels higher. Nesia casted out a energy ball at the Shinx on the left nearly KOing it, then flung another one right after fainting the Shinx. _Ohhohohhooo goodie! She knows that move, good, and she can rapid fire it, it seems. "_ _Though how fast is my question, you know that one attack I'm thinking about._ " Vlad said reminding me. _Oh yeah, I need to come up with a name for that...though._

 _Now for one of my ideas._ I thought. "Alright Nesia, let's try that energy ball again, but this time try smacking it with your tail, like you would a ball." I asked, she looked confused for a moment, then figured what I was thinking about and smiled and nodded as she dodged a spark from the other Shinx. Nesia formed an energy ball, and lifted it up in the air, then jumped up after it and then flipped in the air to gain momentum, afterwards smacked the energy ball towards the Shinx on the right, the energy ball hurling much faster then it would normally, and with me going into a scientific stand point of object moving faster. Causing more kinetic damage, and with the potential amount of power in that ball of energy. I'm just going to say, more damage then normal as the ball smashed into the Shinx, flinging it right into the wall from the force alone being propelled more from the explosion. Leaving a nice Shinx shaped crater in the wall.

This made me just grin with manic mirth of my idea going better then I hoped. "Yes! Hahah! Ya did fantastic lass!" I said happily, making Nesia actually blush with a smile from my praise.

 _This is going to be a very productive morning!_ I thought, almost unable to suppress the amount of ideas coming up, which is amazing on its own since I've never been good in idea making. Though, my mind excels in imagining blood, gore, fighting and other things of that category with frightful detail. Then, it can imagine other things...I'll leave of what is said to the imagination. (Though some of you may figure it out. Let me know if you did :) )

I then saw Nesia grin for a moment before disappearing with her agility move and thankfully for my fps sharpened vision to movement, I saw a shimmer of sorts began to circle the Shinx on the left, then glowing seeds began to relentlessly bombard the Shinx from all sides.

 _Clever...very clever._ I thought very enthused.

" _Something tells me that she's by no means a normal Snivy._ " Vlad noted as we watched Nesia finish off the other Shinx.

"Ooohohohooo, by no means at all." I said quietly. _Oh my god I'm loving this!_ "Up for more?" I called out.

Nesia grinned at me enjoying this a lot. _Let's increase a little._ I thought as I added a another to the little group, and adding a few more levels. Then I noticed the difficulty settings… _Easy, medium, hard, insane and unreal modes. Jesus...alrighty then._ I thought before my thoughts got yanked from me from Nesia calling out to me.

"Who fucked what?" I said quick enough for most people to have difficulty hearing as that comment became my usual response.

"Snivy sni, vy sni!" Nesia spoke with a smile, asking me if I could play some of my music.

I looked blank for a short moment before blinking a few times then raising both my brows, I scrambled for my pokegear, finding it a few moments later. _I wonder._ I thought then looked at modes, a setting I saw two days a go as I was looking for the earbuds.

Speaker mode, is was one of the modes I saw. I then read the instructions. _Make sure you have a four to six foot wide space before activating this mode._ Was what it read then showing a little animation showing the device transforming. _The fuck?_ I thought with a questioning look watching the little animation. I did a quick look around myself noting the space around me. _Alright shits and giggles time._ I thought after going to a better spot as Keldra and Elora watched me. _Alright this spot' ll do_. I thought.

" _This is going to be interesting!_ " Psycho said somewhat gleeful, then I pressed the button. Then a moment later, the device began to violently shake in my hand actually making the Transformers gen one transforming sound. Making me do a 'what the fuck!?' face as it started to morph I lightly tossed it forward while taking several steps back, with a bug eyed expression watching the little sceptical, as did my pokemon watching curious as it hovered a foot above the ground. The device rapidly changed size and shape to a pair of black two layer speakers with subwoofers standing nearly as high as me being five inches shy of my 5' 8" stature. I noticed emblems on them as well on the speaker on the right, puzzling me greatly, a xbox 360 controller with the teeth of the Punisher insignia over the controller. Then the left one had a Haloverse gen two spartan doing a walking like pose while resting the saw(a very fast shooting and accurate LMG) over his right shoulder with the Punisher insignia on his chestplate. I looked at these speakers with wide eyes with a growing grin. "This, is all sorts of badassness." I said looking at the speakers.

" _ **How did you do that!?**_ " Elora asked amased. I looked at her with my grin. "I don't know but I'm loving this pokegear!" I said with excitement, I then turned back to the speakers, then noticed a little wi-fi sticker on the left speaker.

" _Sweet! It does bluetooth!_ " Psyco said excited as well. Then a realization dawned on me.

"Fuck. ...Wait…" I said as I looked over it then I saw the panel on the back that faced me before hand. I opened said panel curious, I was presented to two inches and a half tall, by six inches wide screen, showing the settings and modes with music selection. _This'll take a minute_. I then saw a record button on it as well. _Fuck it might as well, not going to get much of an opportunity like this._ I thought as I hit the button. Then a six inch by six sinch display opened up showing it recording the field, resuming the recording feed. _Sweeeeet._

"Snivy sni?"

I peeked my head over the speakers. "Everythings fine, just figuring this out a bit." I stated, then went back to what I was doing, I saw a familiar button set up, with a set being for selecting, then a set for any device that dealt with music, selecting, skipping, you know the like. I selected the music option, then selected random. Then oddly enough, a remote of sorts popped out, I reached and grabbed it, noticing being a remote for those newer somewhat higher end car stereos. "Holy hell that just made things easier." I noted, then a moment later the song Russian roulette by Cross control played.

I stood up to watch while bobbing my head with a grin then quickly engaged the next round, then I saw Nesia grinning as well, tensed up as the miniscule lyrics began to end and launched forwards with her agility blurring to the Shinx in the middle, then did a leaf blade uppercut embedding it in the ceiling, then in mid air shot her vines latching onto the one on the left and sped to it as it tried to get free, but it's efforts were stopped with a leaf tornado slamming into it, KOing it in the process, as I watched with widened amazed eyes, as she lept up into the air again and smacking the last Shinx with three energy balls in quick succession with the way I had her do so earlier, launching said Shinx into another wall like the last one. Nesia landed and stood there admiring her handiwork, then turned to see me seeing widened eyes of amazement, I then raised both arms in the air both fists closed in a triumpant'esq pose of sorts. Then the one that was lodged in the ceiling fell, landing onto the floor ever ungracefully with a deep thud.

"Whoo-Hahaha! I. Am. Loving this!" I announced In a joyous tone. "Nesia, for a Snivy! That was all sorts of badassery!" I said in praise. _My god I can't wait to see what the other two can do!_

" _I hope they put up a badass show like Nesia did!_ " Psycho said very excited.

"Want to go for a few more rounds?" I asked her. She grinned and replied with a yes, happy to continue to show what she can do. Then the song /._ _ _ _ by Angel Vivaldi played.

"Alrighty then, let's battle something different shall we?" I said then switching the Shinx's with one being a Poochyena, another one being a Spearow and the last one a Farfetch'd. All leveled sixteen. Nesia closed her eyes, letting the music kind of take her away for a few moments before snapping them opened and agilitiy'd up to the Poochyena, a light green glowing trail following, with a quick shine just before she came up to the bite pokemon before it could react, and smashed the broad side of her leafed tail on it's head as her tail had a metal sheen to it with the leafed tip glowing. The Poochyena's head was promptly imbedded into the ground with an almost sickening thud.

 _Holy shit, she can do five moves! So we're not going on game logic then. Sweet!_ I thought excited as I watched. " _That Poochyena looked rather surprised, hehehehe_ " Psycho said with a giggle. " _God this is fantastic. The bullshit that's going to be seen is just going to be absolutely awesome!_ " Psycho noted entertained.

 _Oh indeed my pervertedly psychotic friend._

 _And a thought came to mind...if this is going the way it is...won't other pokemon of other trainers free roam this shit too?_ I thought somewhat worried

" _If they can...then major oh shit."_ Psycho said.

The Spearow flew up to Nesia bent on clawing her with a fury swipes. But Nesia had a different idea to that. Nesia grinned a little as it came up to her, as it got a little closer she wrapped a vine around it's legs then moving forward a ways with agility while still gripping the poor Spearow. She pulled it downwards continuing the momentum and ended it a split second later bringing the bird down _hard_.

 _Jesus, she's actually kind of scary when you think about it._ I thought after Nesia basically did a hulk slam with the Spearow.

" _I have a feeling that's going to be an understatement later on._ "

 _I don't even doubt it. But she's pretty battle smart._ I noted from her ruthlessly effective use of her moves.

" _Very true…_ " Vlad commented as she got ready to fight.

 _And I've came up with combo names for the combos she's been doing. That first attack I'm going to call leaf hammer. Since you know, she pretty much did as such._

" _Yeah, makes sense._ "

 _Then after that the three hit KO._

" _We'll work on that one._ " Vlad said not much for the name.

 _Yeah...need to come up with something better…...uhh...oh! The triple tap!_

" _Better...though still not that great. But better._ " Vlad added.

 _Hey it's better then nothing._ I thought back.

" _True._ "

 _Then the Iron leaf hammer, then if she does it like a leaf blade, the Iron leaf slice._

" _Those sound good._ " Psycho said kind of liking the names.

" _Eh, they'll do for now._ " Vlad said agreeing.

I turned down the music by a few notches so she could hear me properly. "Alright Nesia, let's let one of the other two have a turn." I said.

"Snivy." Nesia replied agreeing to let one of the other two go a few rounds.

"Alrighty-" I began then looked at Elora and Keldra. "Which one want's to go this time?" I asked getting there attention, They looked at each other to seemingly convers silently with each other, for a few moments, which Keldra held an arm out to my general direction. I raised a brow in curiosity. It was a few moments before Elora gave a sort of a shrug and jumped off the table her and Keldra used as there platform to watch.

Elora and Nesia pasted each other without saying a word besides a quick smile to each other, then Nesia went to the watch platform using her vines to help her onto it.

"Alright then, Elora. Want bass or rock?" I asked.

She did what sounds like a yipping kind of from the Zoroark pokemon movie, while oddly I'm still able to understand. _Odd…_ "Alright, Three days grace? All that remains? Killswitch engage? Godsmack?" I asked since she's more of the rocker of the group of the four of us. She surprised me a little by asking for the song a Venutian Spring by Angel Vivaldi.

I popped the song on the speakers. She did as Neisa did for a few moments as I got in three charmanders. When the rift began she disappeared and appeared behind the charmander in the middle and clawed at it's back as the other two were wondering what was going on, she disappeared again and was in front of the one she struck and feinted a attempt to claw at it's leg but head butting it's chin, launching it a couple feet backwards and landing on it's back. She then rapid fired three shadow balls onto it KOing it, then disappeared again with pursuit, attacking the one on the left launching a shadow ball when she was behind it and clawed it then went to the front feinting a claw to it's belly but when for clawing at the face. Then she lept a ways away as it fell, she looked at the last one with a evil grin.

 _Oh my god seeing this kind of shit personally is fucking awesome_ I thought in a gleeful note, as Elora went after the last charmander with it running away comically. I began to silently chuckle at the sight. " _Ruuuun bitch! Ruuuuun!_ " Psycho said as I chuckled quietly as the Charmander ran like hell.

The Charmander then spun around unleashing a flamethrower attack. It would of hit if Elora didn't use another pursuit attack practically teleporting from being front of it about to be hit by the plume of flames to the back smashing on it's back with two shadow balls at once. From the hit, it was flung forwards as she jumped after it, readying another shadow ball. Then something I didn't expect to happen. Instead of launching the ball of shadows it formed to her paw protruding four six inch claws, making it look like the move shadow claw but with a darker hue with a swirling effect and a little black snow particle effect. " _Points for creativity._ " Vlad said as Elora slashed the poor charmander as she landed on top of it and lept off going back to her starting position.

 _Indeed._ I thought back to the logical voice. Elora looked at me seeing a large smile on my face. "Awesome job." I complemented causing Elora to smile wide. "Now there's a little idea I want to try." I said, Elora gave me a quizzical look as I imputed another Charmander. "I want you to try to shoot as many shadow balls as fast as you can. Can you do that?" I asked as I looked at her.

" _ **Sure!**_ " She replied cheerfully.

I keyed in another Charmander to pop up.

"Alrighty diety, send out a volley of shadow balls!" I announced getting actually rather excited from this. After my sentence Elora let loose a flurry of shadow balls into the charmander with my eyes widening and with a wide grin. Though in short the Charmander didn't even last two seconds as it was flung into the wall by the shear amount that bashed into it.

Elora then looked at me with a smile. " _ **How was that master Will?**_ " She asked.

 _Ohhhoho! Three per second, nice._ "Bad-ass." I said with a grin. _And that is what I was hoping to happen, thus is going to be call Shadow machine gun...heheh, smg. Wow._ I thought with a chuckle mentally shaking my head. "Alright Elora, we're going to call that mass attack of shadow balls Shadow machine gun, or smg for short." I said, my mind depicting battle scenarios with the attack. _Oh so much yes...and even more if she can do it faster._ I thought in a note of glee.

" _ **Okay, sounds menacing!**_ " Elora said liking the name of the new attack.

Elora then made a sort of 'oh I forgot!' Look as she stood. " _ **Master Will? Can you conjure one more of the Charmanders? I have an attack I forgot to show you.**_ " Elora said showing a playful grin. "Alrighty." I said as I contemplated what attack she was going to show me, I 'conjured' up another Charmander as asked. Then waited ever so curious. Just then the song Narcissistic cannibal by Korn began to play. Elora grinned menacingly at the Charmander. When the lyrics hit, she turned black as a shadow and, then shot forwards to the Charmander as a pool of shadows then splitting off into two pools of darkness, one going to the front of the poor dummy pokemon and one zipping to the back of it, when the pools of shadows got close enough, Elora and for a lack of better words a shadow clone both launched up doing a kind of clawed uppercut, doing an impressive amount of damage. Then to more of my surprise both Elora and the shadow clone conjured a shadow ball then both leaped to the Charmander. Both smashing the shadow balls in the face and back of the head of the poor Charmander, KOing it with a bone cracking like sound. Both Elora and her shadow clone lept a ways away form the Charmander. It stood there with a glazed look in it's eyes, it took a few moments before it lightly teetered back and forth a few time before it unceremoniously fell forward 'kissing' the ground.

" _Holy shit. That's some Naruto shadow clone jutsu shit right there. ...I'm kind of scared of what they'll be like when evolved…_ " Psycho admitted from watching the display, as I looked with a surprised look.

 _My thoughts exactly._ I thought back.

" _And the scariest part...that was a form of shadow sneak, a move she shouldn't be able to even know to use. William...I am positive you have stumbled upon the rarest, of rare pokemon, most likely not even scientists of this world knows of. Shit, is going to hit the fan later on. And in a interesting way._ " Vlad warned as Elora looked back at me with a delighted smile.

 _Thanks for the encouraging thought Vlad…_ I thought sarcastically. _Not sure if this is my anxiety and paranoia kicking in, but I'm starting to get scared of them a little bit._ I thought as my internal shaking began to go off. (It's literally how I described it, literal shaking on the inside of my body which concentrates in my chest. It's not pleasant.)

Though with the internal shaking of my anxiety, battle scenarios began to make themselves known in my mind with the shadow sneak attack. Also kill scenarios with the same move intermingled with the battle scenarios.

Psycho's giggles echoed in my mind seeing the mental blood sporting of evisceration and beheading and limb slicing. " _Oh hell yeah I'm loving this kind of shit. Hahahha! Slice goes the neck and thumping of the ground with the fallen head. Decapitation, always a classic!_ " Psycho said, quite enthused of the bloodied scenes, and rather enjoying the sight of the headless body spurting blood like a slow stuttering fountain.

" _And limb lobbing, a classic as well. Always good to 'disarm' an opponent heheheh._ " Vlad said darkly seeing the images of people getting into fighting us, there arms being chopped off, men going legless in so many ways. Psycho began to sadistically giggle relentlessly, ever entertained by the thoughts of killing and dismembering with the ever wonderful splash of gore.

" _ **What do you think?**_ " Elora asked cheerfully. Ripping me from the gored thoughts.

 _Okay, talk of that later you two._ I ordered the two voices. I had raised brows still on the sight before, then gave a casual thumbs up with a friendly smirk.

" _Oh you're no bloody fun…_ " Psycho said then giggled at his little pun as he started making killing scenarios with Elora and Nesia going about many ways of killing both people and pokemon.

 _Silence._ I thought to Psycho starting to get irritated and mentally sliding the images away, somewhat effectively stopping them.

 _None of that, not until someone tries taking them…...son of a bitch, that's going to happen at some point._ I thought now thinking about it. _Plus, we don't want the two pokemon that can use telepathy hear those thoughts, and especially Keldra when she evolves...I don't want the poor thing to be terrified by me._

"Alright, Elora. Keldra's turn." I announced, which Keldra perked up and got off the table. Elora trotted back over to us moments later getting back up on the table as I paused the music.

" _Watch it be the three dipshits of team rocket._ " Psycho said with a note of humour.

" _Sadly only the Meowth is the only semi intelligent one out of the three._ " Vlad said, always disappointed by the fact. " _And they might try the disguise thing on us too. Oh I can just picture the surprise on there faces from our knowledge of them._ "

 _Pretty boy rich kid that joined team rocked with a sad hobby of collecting bottle caps, a poor girl that joined team rocket. And a Meowth that learned to talk from a bloody ballet school of all things. Still surprised I remember those episodes._

" _At least if pretty boy goes into the fallout universe, he'd won't have to worry about money for a good while._ " Psycho said humorously, taking note of the money system of the fallout realm with a somewhat sadistic chuckle.

 _True very true._ I agreed.

After Keldra came to her spot, I asked the same question of the other to pertaining music choice.

"Ral ralts, ralts." She said requesting a dubstep song, which surprised me a little bit.

"Alright then, any specific song to start off with?" I asked with a raised brow. Keldra thought for a moment before voicing her choice.

"Bevild's Wanna alrighty then." I replied and quickly starting the song and brought up a new pokemon, several Beedrill.

Keldra started off like the others, lightly bobbing her head then a surprise came to all of us except Keldra as blue balls of flame began to form in dozens around her, causing the room to darken with the blue light of the flames. _Will o' wisp, interesting._ I thought in delightful surprise, then I swore Keldra was started lip syncing the short lyrics of the song, then the Beedrill made there aggressive advance to her, when they got about five yards from her, she let loose the spectral fireballs and pelted the three Beedrill relentlessly with the ghostly flames. The Beedrills did not stand a chance from the attack whatsoever.

 _Holy hell._ I thought in surprise.

" _Yeah. Scare comment from earlier is in order._ " Psycho said.

 _Alright let's try a Scyther then…_ I thought as I keyed in the pokemon. Said pokemon then came into existence as it came to Keldra it's blade arms at the ready. Keldra smacked it with a psyshock and teleported to the side and attacked with a magical leaf, kicking the Scythers ass in spectacular fashion. The Scyther got back up then went after her again, it tried to cut her, but as the bladed arm came into reach. It was held inplace by an invisible force, I expected the sight of seeing a blue out line, but it was a sliver color to my surprise.

 _Normality is for naught._ I commented as Keldra had the Scyther flip onto it's back from it's scythe arm being twisted, then flung it away, bashing it with magical leaf shortly after.

" _Fuck normality!_ " Psycho yelled with mirth with a laugh of glee of the awesomeness that is these pokemon.

 _These three pokemon are smart and scary._ I thought at the ruthlessly effective display.

 **So, if you guy's liked what you read here, follow on the story and get more interesting chapters. Pop in a review if you like.**

 **Psycho: I'm curious on some of the comments that might come up.**

 **Vlad: Well, we'll know when and...if...they post them. Until then, avonti to the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

It was the better part of three or so hours of combo making and seeing what my pokemon could do, and with the last two hours, I just let my pokemon do there own thing on the practice field as the song Underground by Excision and Downlink played.

"These are some bullshit grade starters…" I noted quietly as I watched them, with continued amazement.

" _And I'm loving every second of it._ " Psycho said.

"Same." I agreed as they we're finishing up. Then one of the dummies was flung my way as I quickly ducted. "JESUS!" I yelled as I basically dropped to the floor avoiding the makeshift projectile. I lept back up looking at the wall behind me, looking at the crater with a Scyther embedded into it as I bugeyed with my right eye twitching. "Holy shit…holy shit...holy shit..." I said with a rasping sigh. I looked out of the training field to see Nesia shocked then brought her head down in fearful shame, not wanting to make eye contact with me. "Okay. Nesia." I hollered to her, keeping any anger out of my tone as she flinched regardless. "Two things. One, I'm not pissed at you. Two, watch where the hell you fling your opponents. Alright?" I continued, still trying to keep any mean tone out. After I said that, I felt something pawing at my leg. I looked down to see Elora with concern on her face. "I'm okay, I'm okay. It didn't smack into me at all. Thankfully." I said which gave me the desired effect of her calming down. I looked back at Nesia as she still held her head low. _Oh god damn it._ I thought not entirely in irritation, but with a feeling I couldn't remember the name of.

I opened the little door to the practice field and walked up to Nesia after turning the music down a few notches. I came up to Nesia and knelt down as she still refused to look at me. She flinch just before I placed my hand on her head, Then slowly looked up at me with a look of somber shame. "It'd be alright lass. I'm not mad at 'cha, just surprised the hell out of me." I said in my scottish accent with a light chuckled. She hung her head again with a saddened look. I mentally sighed, then did a thing I don't do often. "C'mere." I said quietly, then picked her up in a soft embrace, affectionately scratching her cheek with my index finger giving her a warm smile. Nesia began to smile. _There we go._ I thought in a happy note as my smile warmed a little more.

"No need to beat yourself up on that. Nothing was broken. Besides the dummy and the wall it was embedded in." I said, with note of humour at the end.

"Snivy sni. Sniv." Nesia said, thanking me and accepting what happened.

She then crawled out of my arms and onto my shoulders, hugging me on the neck for a for a few moments and thanking me for being such a nice trainer, as I looked back at her with a smile. _I'm never going to get tired of that._ I thought rather liking Nesia's affectionate side. Since I've never encountered this kind of affection... _Just a little sweetheart you are._ I thought kindly unable to stop smiling from the kindness.

I turned around back to the others. "I think it's time for an end to the training today." I announced, Elora and Keldra couldn't really argue after that. Then I looked at my watch seeing it was almost noon. "Everyone up for some munchies?" I asked as I walked back. I heard a unanimous 'yes' from the other three. "Alrighty then." I said with a smile.

I walked up to the speakers, looking for a change back button, which took me a few moments as the speakers transformed back into the device as it floated in the air for a moment as I grabbed it, placing it in my pocket. Then I walked into the spectating area, leaning over and grabbing my backpack in one motion then picking up Keldra. "Hiho hiho to lunch we go!" I said with a smile. _This has been an eventful ish morning_. I thought as I walked up the steps as Elora followed close behind bound up the steps. After several long moments of walking up the steps, we made it at the top of them. Though the entryway was closed. Which I furrowed my eyebrows in minor irritation, then looked around the door for a button, switch or a lever. _Come on, where are you. You cheeky little bugger._ I thought then I saw it, with the span of about five seconds. I then pressed the button to open it from the inside.

I squinted my eyes in pain and pulling my head back a little bit from the burst of natural light. _Oh my god my retinas!_ I thought in Mort Goldman's voice as the light hurt my eyes for a few long moments. Nesia looked at me with a questioning concerned look. "Snivy?"

"I'm good...eyes are just light sensitive...damn you photosensitivity…" I assured.

 _Even with the bodily improvement...I still have a good chunk of my ailments...kinda bullshit_. I thought in minor dejection and irritation. We then walked out, after walking ten paces. I saw Nurse Joy coming up with a smile. "I was about to come down there to say it was lunch time." She said.

"We were coming up for just that." I said with a smile.

" _ **Can I get something sweet?**_ " Elora asked, which I looked at her as she looked up with pleading eyes.

"Alright." I replied not minding.

" _I do hope she doesn't have a sugar rush…_ " Vlad said, a little nervous of the burst of energy that could be imagined to happen from the little ball of fur.

 _You and me both...though it could be amusing._ I agreed as we followed Nurse Joy to a table. We made our lunch orders and waited as we made small talk.

"Yeah, nice game. But can be so irritating at times." I said to Elora, telling of my times playing Planetside 2. "Plus, when I started playing that game. There was no tutorial to speak of. Which had a _steeep_ learning curve I had to go through." I added, which looked like I confused her with the last last sentence.

" _ **What's a learning curve?**_ " She asked, curious.

"A learning curve is how easy or how hard it is to learn to play a game or use something." I explained from what I thought it generally meant. Which I got a nod of understanding from the little explanation. "Another part is you can shoot _really_ far in that game."

"Snivy sniv!" Nesia said saying it sounds fun.

"It can be. Now if I can get access to my steam account I could get all of my games on the computer in the room we're staying in." I noted, now that the thought crossed my mind I'm curious if it could work. _Well, we are running with some sort of quantum entanglement data stream share theory._ I thought as I put my mind on the topic.

" _It seems the most plausible theory given our circumstance._ " Vlad said agreeing.

 _My thoughts exactly._

"THIS IS! A text message." My phone sounded off, making my pokemon jump causing me to laugh from there startled reactions as they looked around for 'who spoke'.

"Snivy sniv sni snivy?" Nesia asked confused and a little nervous.

"Alright alright, calm down. It was just the pokegear." I said calmly with a chuckle as I assumed it was since it seemed that it would act like a phone, and given it looks pretty much like my LG Sunrise phone.

I pulled the device out of my pocket and looked at the texting page. It was a text from Jordan to my surprise. "So how's it going there?" It read.

"Rather decent actually, got done with a training session with my pokemon. The pokemon center actually has a secret underground training area with high tech training dummies. It's actually pretty bad ass. And I found out my pokemon are decently leveled...and scary to watch. They are creative with how they fight, I even had Nesia do a couple three on one's and she. Kicked. Ass. I even have it recorded if you want to look at the badassery I saw." I texted back.

"That was Jordan asking how it was going here." I explained to the other three.

"Snivy sni?" Nesia asked if it was the chubby human.

"Yes, that's him." I affirmed. A few minutes later after resuming our conversation of the three asking about me and my world, I got another message. This time only Elora and Keldra jumping from the sound as I chuckled. Elora gave me a not so pleased look as I continued to smile. Then I looked back at the pokegear.

"Well that sounded eventful. And Ryan said hi." Jordan texted back.

"It was, and hi Ryan. So, yes no maybe on the video?" I texted back.

A minute later. "Uh, sure." I went into the pictures and videos section of the pokegear, it took me a moment to navigate. I found the video and sent it to Jordan, the video actually loading insanely quick for a nearly _four hour_ video. _Holy shit. Major upgrade from not even being able to load a several hundred kilobyte image being sent to me._

"That should keep them busy for a while." I said as the food now came by. I had an omelet as did Neisa. Keldra had a cheese sandwich it seemed. And Elora had a oran berry crepe, which looked really good. But I was content on my omelet, being somewhat surprised they had such things like omelets. Though it was like the western omelet from Ihop's which delightfully surprised me.

As we enjoyed our meal, I had a somewhat odd feeling boiling up. Then Psycho spoke up. " _I sense a disturbance in the force…_ " He said cryptically which concerned me since he never says anything like that without a reason.

 _What Psycho?_ I asked curious.

" _Someone with bad juju. Still a small distance from the center. About three or so blocks._ " Psycho replied.

 _Wait. How are you able to tell?_ I asked, now rather curious.

" _...You know, I'd like to know myself._ " Psycho said not so sure himself.

 _Lovely…_

After a few more minutes we were done with our meals, then my thought of courtesy I had when I went to a restaurant. "Alright, girls. Little thing of courtesy I have for this. Just stack up your plates onto mine so to make it a little easier for whoever has to carry the plates in." I said to the three, surprisingly they took the thought to heart and actually did such.

"Alrighty then, shall we go back to the room and see what's interesting to watch." I asked nonchalantly, not wanting to be in the same little area as the person coming here. They smiled with varied yes's.

"Okay! On forth to entertainment!" I said dramatically with a smile. Then began to walk back to my room then arrived at the stairs as I walked automatically. Then heard Keldra ask for me to help her a bit. I stopped midway, mentally smacking myself for forgetting. I went back down, as Nesia and Elora stopped to wait for me. I went back down the stairs to Keldra who made it up about four steps out of what I guessed to be about half a flight of stairs. But as I got to her and began to lift her up Psycho spoke up.

" _Hey Will, remember that bad juju I told you about a little bit ago...well it's about to come in. Well, asshole inbound! And not the fun kind either, the kind of pricktachious asshat mcjackass kind of asshole._ " He said with a small note of irritation as the doors opened, with a person coming in bundled up in winter clothing with a pair of orange ski goggles. Then I began to feel Keldra shake in my arms. " _ **Let's go please.**_ " Keldra said with an urgency. But as I turned I heard a dreadfully squeaky voice I have been well familiar with in my times of playing multiplayer in some of the games I've played.

"I'm surprised you found that piece of crap Ralts. I thought it was dead by now." The ever annoying voice said with smugness and condescendence.

 _Oh my good fuck why? Why did it have to be a squeaker!? Oh all of the people for me to meet in person it had to be a squeaker...god damn iiiiiiit…_ I thought in irritation. So I turned to look to see a boy about four feet tall looking no older then thirteen.

"First of all you bloody squeaker. You are all sorts of stupid and asinine with no hope of the thought of value. And _two_ , from what I've seen. She is by no means an average Ralts, hellaciously above such!" I said with an amused chuckle looking at Keldra for a moment with a smile. Then continued looking back at the book with a venomous glare. "As well of being a shiny, which I'm by all means surprised you just tossed away a little sweetheart of potential badassery like her." I said ranting a tad with a note of irritation to the little jackass of a trainer, most likely newer at this then me.

He looked at me with a surprised look crossed with irritation. "How..how dare you. I- cha-" He said almost feebly.

But as he began to talk I cut him off. "Oh and don't even try challenging me to a battle. One, it's too damn cold, two I'm still recovering from a hellacious walk to _here_ and _three_. Heheh you're too much of a pissant to make it worth it. Hell, it'd annoy my Nesia to even fight against you." I added with a sardonic humor, which at that moment Nesia came up beside me with her vines out in a threatening fashion with a hissing growl. Which surprised me, which I looked down at her with a relatively surprised look with a raised brow. That growl actually gave me goosebumps. I then looked back at the boy with a sardonic smirk.

"See? She's already getting pissed off by you." I added seeing the boy very surprised. "So vithout furthzr adue. Bye little scheisse!" I said in a rather convincing german accent then turned around and began to walk back up the stairs with a smile on my face while I held a one finger salute for a few moments. Nesia watched me for a moment and looked at the boy and did one more short menacing hiss and began going back up the stairs to me.

" _ **Thank you...**_ " I heard Keldra say, her tone weak but holding up a smile.

I look back down to her giving her a warm smile. "The little prick didn't know what he had. But. I can see that you'll be a wonderful friend, and powerful contrary to what he said. Hell, most Ralts I've seen couldn't throw a Scyther like a ragdoll about the entirety of the room like you can. That, and I can tell he doesn't deserve a little sweetheart like you." I said with a large note of praise and complementing, being honest.

She smiled, then hugged me as best she could as I was holding her. _These three are never going to cease to make me smile._ I thought delightedly. After I made it up the stairs I looked at Elora with a mischievous grin. "If he begins to be a little prick to us again, you have full rein to fuck with his mind with illusions." I said with a undertone of sweetness. She grinned happily to the thought.

After that the day was rather uneventful. About five hours from the encounter with the squeaker, I then had a thought of curiosity as me and my pokemon sat on the bed as we watched one of the movies I've seen through my younger times. This movie being the Incredibles.

I looked at Keldra on my left seeing I'm going to have to move her in order to move to the edge of the bed where my pack is, leaning on the bedside table. "I'm going to have to move you for a sec." I said to her which she looked up at me in question as to why. Then I picked her up like I would a little kid and placed her on the other side of me where Nesia was laying beside me, putting her next to Nesi. She looked up at me curious for a moment and looked at Keldra and back at me for a moment then resumed watching the movie. I then moved my right foot over Elora as to not smack said foot into her as I moved as she was situated between my feet at the moment.

 _I'm so curious at to all it has…_ I thought as I brought my legs on said side and leaned over slightly to grab the backpack and pulled it in front of me. I then unzipped the closest zipper to me and peered in. I opened my eyes wide at the sight beheld to me at the contents and how they were held in there. And the actual size to my greatest surprise.

To put it simply, it looked like someone with ocd made the inside with this first pouch full of organized foods and drinks. Which to my pleasure to my thought a few days ago I thought it had a sort of pocket dimension tech woven into it. Though not the scale I would presume being _heavily_ spacious, but still had a hell of a lot of room. But if I were to make an estimate from looking at the current sight of the food and drinks presented to me. I would have provisions for both me and my pokemon for at least six months, four at there max evolved forms if I had the max amount of pokemon. _Wait...this could be a different reality to the pokemon realm where I could have any number of them. Though the odds are heavily slim. If so I'd just have at max seven or eight…_ I contemplated. Playing with the thought.

Then I looked in more and felt around the inner walls to see if this pocket actually had that mini fridge/freezer. _Not that side...not there...no-hello._ I thought as I found it with raised brows.

Then I felt a zipper there, and then opened. Make it about seven months.

" _If we are ever fucked over and get trapped somewhere. We are good for a gooood while for food and drink._ " Psycho said in a thoughtful tone.

" _That we are. By the way Will. That could prove reason for why the three pokemon we have, have some of the moves they have. That or they are special mutations to this reality where in a relatively canon Pokeverse._ " Vlad said suggesting the theories in a calm though interested thoughtful tone

 _You know the latter one sounds most plausible considering._ I thought as I amazed at the sight of food and drink. After a few seconds of gawking at the sight, I zipped them up. Afterwards I went to the second pouch. Then my expression of surprise grew with a grin.

 _Hi hi hi._ I thought each word with more excitement then the last. _Well, I have some defencive capability now._ I thought with an element of joyfulness as I saw some of my bladed weaponry. Several large knives from my collection back home. Then I looked in deeper my look of surprised glee growing as I saw a very lovely piece. _Is that a damascus kukri sword!_ I thought very excitedly. I pulled up a few inches to see and to my joy, it was. At that moment my inner weapon nut squealed in joy like a little school girl. _Oh my sweet jesus! So. Much. Yeeeesss!_ _Wait...oh my god there's two, I could dual wield them!_ And to top it off, there was a black chinese war sword I've seen on the cold steel site that I've been wanting for a good while now.

Psycho began giggling in joy. " _Yaaay! Blades! Blades! Blaaades! Eeeehehehheh._ " He said with a gleeful giggle.

" _Let's hope we don't have to go on a killing spree soon. Last thing we need._ " Vlad said not up for an unneeded confrontation.

" _What about the dumbasses from team rocket and the other jackasses of the other teams if they take our pokemon?_ " Psycho inquired sounding almost hopeful.

Vlad was silent for a few moments. " _Go batshit. Same goes if there being excessively irritative._ " He answered with an amused tone to the thought.

" _Yaaaaay!_ " Psycho yelled excitedly.

Though with the bladed weapons there was camping gear galore. Several high grade camping stoves, what seems to be a large tent, kind of like a ten person one if I guessed, but I wasn't sure. A bunch of fuel for the stoves, various starters for fires among other things. Even a hatchet for woodcutting, and not a pitiful one either. As I looked a little further, I discovered a battery operated chainsaw, not a very large one mind you. _Sweetness._ I noted as I looked at the glorious assortment of camping gear.

I looked at a few more things before I zipped it back up, By this time Elora looked at me and wondered what I was doing with the backpack and thus came up next to me and looked at the back I moved up the the next zipper.

" _ **What are you looking for master Will?**_ " Elora asked seeing me sift through the pack.

"I'm looking to see what I have in it." I said offhandedly as I opened the third zipper to see a miniature wardrop inside, which impressed me a bit considering with all sorts of clothing I would pick out within.

I looked at the next zipper up, which actually had a soul eater skull attached to it which surprised me as I closed the other zipper. " _ **Anything cool so far?**_ " Elora asked after I zipped up the clothing section.

"So far very surprising." I noted as I opened up the next section sealed by a soul eater skull zipper. I peered into the next section with wide eyes. _Oh sweet mother of fuck yes…_ I said in surprise and joy. I pulled out a very surprising object. A high tech looking black and blue with purple accents laptop with a punisher symbol with a sticker I had on my old laptop that said "Warning: touching my laptop my result in a ass whoopin' of a lifetime!" with a stick figure on top another with a baseball bat while the other is holding a laptop. The spot where a logo would light up image glowing a dark blue with Deadpool's symbol there. _Oh my god this is all kinds of badaaaass!_ I pseudo whispered in my mind.

And it wasn't small either. From eyeballing it, I would of guessed the size to be about nineteen inches wide and fifteen tall (if you put it on it's side), though as big as it was, it didn't feel all that heavy oddly enough. Elora stared at it with wonder. " _ **What is that?**_ " She asked oh so curious.

"This is a more mobile version of the computer I have hooked up to the tv. Which this is called a laptop." I explained without looking away.

" _ **Why is it called a laptop?**_ " Elora asked confused.

"My assumption would be it's a miniature desktop that sits on your lap. Which the desktop is what the computer that I mentioned before is usually called." I explained further hoping the little fox understands.

" _ **Oh okay. So it's a mobile desktop?**_ " Elora said thoughtfully.

"Essentially, yeah." I affirmed as I opened it. It was a normalish laptop keyboard with black keys and a numpad, but I also noticed some macro keys that are used for gaming. _Wait... is this a gaming laptop?_ I thought very curious now. I decided to now power it up for shits and giggles sake. It took a few moments, going through a short computing start up, then showed a color silhouetted Zoroarks head and main above a set of text that intrigued me that stayed for about three seconds. _Zoroes. Be above the normal? Vell then. What is it? This realms version of Windows?_ I thought skeptically though intrigued as it booted up, and then showed the password text box, but there was a live blue sci-fi digital structure background moving around like it was going through a data space. Which interested me and my inner sci-fi geek. Then I quickly noticed the keyboard having a backlight which was a dark blue color. _Sweeeheheheet._

" _ **Cooool!**_ " Elora said in awe. _Oh we're not even starting yet._ I thought enthused.

 _Wait...shit._ I thought just realizing an immediate problem.

" _What?_ " Vlad asked a little concerned.

 _I don't know the password…_ I said in dread and with a little embarrassment.

" _...SHIT!_ " Psycho said loudly in sudden irritation.

 _Welp. Time for shits and giggles._ I thought as I tried thinking of a few passwords I would use. It was a few minutes of thinking and trying occasionally different passwords.

I sat there with my index finger and thumb clasping my chin as I thought. It was a few more moments before I made a somewhat surprised expression as I decided on one more password, It was a relatively recent one I concocted a few months ago.

 _Let's try you…_ I thought as I typed it in quickly and pressed enter. I grinned in success as I got in. It took a short moment to load in to show an epic degree space background. _Badass._ I thought as I looked at the background, then I looked at the shortcuts that were on display. Most of them familiar showing most of what I had on my desktop back home. Granted a few things that I have been meaning to get rid of now gone. _Well that little hassle is dealt with._ I thought somewhat glad.

Then I looked upon the steam icon. I moused over it with the mouse pad and double clicked it. All of this was amazing to Elora. The log in for steam popped up, which I promptly logged on assuming this will connect to my steam. Low and behold the steam name and password I used worked. Then showing the steam dashboard, showing several games right off the bat. The sight of the images of the games perplexed Elora though. I then looked at the wish list icon on the window on the top right, checking if this actually had my data. _Yep, 212 games in the wishlist, this is connected to my steam. Awesome. Now the question is, does this laptop have the storage and the amount of money needed to get the games? I'll look later on._

" _ **What are those?**_ " Elora asked curiously.

I looked at her with a smile. "These my little friend are games. Thousands of games in one easy to acquire platform." I stated with a smirk. I swear if her eyes could be sparkling as she grinned with joy, they'd beat the sparkling vampires of twilight. _The only movie that vampires don't fucking burn in hell fire from the sun…._ I thought irritatedly.

" _Vampires don't fucking sparkle. THEY FUCKING_ BUUUUURRRRNNN! _BURN INTO A PILE OF ASHES! ASHES GOD DAMN IT!_ " Psycho sharing my irritation on the fact with vehemence.

 _Exactly._ I thought agreeing.

I then went into my games list to see if my games came with this. And to my surprise and more upon it, I had my games and the games some of my friend shared with me.

I grinned ecstatically to the fact. "Sweet! I have all of my games." I said as I scrolled through the list.

Elora just looked at the list of names of games as I scrolled through looking to see if I actually have everyone of them. Then I made a mute look for a moment then rose my eyebrows in surprise to something I didn't check. _I wonder how much memory you have…_ I thought curiously. Since this looking so much like Windows 7, and oddly kind of like Linux Zorin, I thankfully didn't have much trouble getting to the files and got to the memory storage indicator.

I bugeyed to say the least at the amount for a laptop of this size. _100 TERABYTES! JESUS MCFUCK!_ "Holy sweet fuck almighty…" I rasped as I looked at the amount of memory, then I did a double take on the ram. _300 gigs! Jesus christ what kind of games do these sonsabitches run!_ I thought in shock.

" _Sixty years ahead kind of games I'd guess._ " Vlad said, surprise obvious in his tone.

" _Must. See. Graphical. Badassnesssss…._ "

 _I couldn't agree with you more._ I thought still bugeyed. I then looked at the other girls. "Alrighty, after the movie. We're doing some gaming!" I announced happily.

Nesia, Elora and Keldra all looked at me, with interest then smiled at the idea. I then looked back at the computer and checked how much money I had in my steam, hoping I didn't have my pitiful thirty eight cents. But, to my pleasant surprise, I was ever wrong to doubt. _...I could hug the person that decided to be this nice to me._ I thought as I looked at the $4,000 dollars in my account. As a gamer, this actually made me misty eyed seeing that amount. Making me so happy at that moment.

 _A spending spree is in order._ I thought in glee as I looked through my wish list and began getting games that have been there for nearly two years and so forth. I was amased even further at the ludicrous speeds the downloads went through, some taking a max of five minutes, to just a few seconds. My usual download speeds were between two to eight megs on steam.


	9. Little message

**Vlad: Hello readers, we apologize for disappearing for a while.**

 **Psycho: We've been trying to work on the story, plus an event came up that we went to, to be basically pirate baristas. Our lovely author got to make a few concoctions.**

 **Me: Oh my good christ, some of them were down right** ** _joyyygaasmiiiiiic_** **. *Does a shuddering chuckle***

 **Psycho: One gave him a mental orgasm pretty much.**

 **Me: That's actually the best description for it. And since I love sweets. Just...oh my sweet christ...just...no words on how good it was.**

 **Vlad: Anyway's...the next chapter will be up relatively soon. So, stay tuned. And thank you people that have favorited and followed this story. It helps the writer here continue.**

 **Me: It boosts my want to write people, so I thank you greatly. It shows me that i'm doing something good here. And if your one of the ghosts on here (the readers that make no indication of there excistance besides a view) Pop a follow on here, it shows me you want to see more.**


	10. Chapter 8: This got a little interesting

**Oooh...bloody hell. I don't have much of an excuse besides being busy and procrastination. Sorry people.**

 **Psycho:Yeah, and you said you were going to pop up the other story for the mean time. Dude, come on.**

 **Psycho, don't make me sick Vlad on you.**

 **Vlad: Hello readers. While these two begin there minor bickering session that i'm going to deal with, please to enjoy the chapter. Plus, post in a comment, pop on a follow or even go about with a favorite. It'll help keep the author's want of writing knowing people actually want to see more. Now if you will excuse me...**

"Sni-vy!" [Get some!] Nesia said as she mowed down a group of beetles on Hammerwatch.

"Alright Nesi, there's going to be a secret on that wall there. Smack at the corner there." I told Nesia as she moved her paladin character to said corner and began attacking, showing interest as it cracked more and more till it opened. "Now walk on through."

The room held a trove of gold, enough to get two new abilities or buffs. "Sweet we could now get some things for your paladin." I said with a smile as Elora and Keldra watched rather interested now. I found it interesting that she used one of her vines with such dexterity for the the arrow keys while she used her little hands on the w-a-s-d keys.

I continued to smile as she continued on. _I'll make gamers out of these three yet. Heheh._

" _You'll always have gaming buddies here then_." Psycho said seeing the possibility.

 _Yeah, now that you point it out._ I thought agreeing with a smile forming on my face.

About twenty minutes later she gets swarmed by beetles and the globs from the larva. "Sni…" [Damn…] Neisa sighed

"Well Keldra, up for a turn?" I said looking at the little shiny. She looked at me in surprise. Then nodded a moment after with a smile, she then came up to the keyboard and tried reaching for the keys but couldn't reach them which she then frowned at the keyboard.

"One sec." I said to her with a index finger up for a moment and dug into the backpack for a controller, which it didn't take long to find a corded one. "Now leet's do this!" I said in a singsong voice I plugged it into the laptop and went about configuring the controls.

A minute later I placed the controller in front of her with a happy smirk. "That should help." I said then directed the controls of the controller, which was a wired xbox360 controller that had the image of Boba fett's head and sent her off from there. As we watched she came up on a hoard and walked up to it confident. _Let's see how well this is going to end._ I thought enthused.

This is where we found out she was a good button masher as there was a furious clicking from the controller and a mass of pixelated corpses and insectoid squeals of pain. I looked at the mass with an approving look with a nod. _And the tales of of the living meat grinder come'th…_ I thought enthused.

And thus began the entertainment of the week, them training in the morning then videos, movies and gaming in the night afterwards since the snowstorm just _would not_ relent.

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it-noooooo!" I said in defeat as I was basically fatality-ed against a boss in Terraria as I leaned back onto the bed. "Okay, balls to this…" I said irritated after being killed for the seventh time and leaned back up switching to a new game.

" _ **Man that's a powerful flower.**_ " Elora said watching me look through for a different game to try.

"It didn't help that I accidently got Plantera out of his biome. ...And as you saw, he is hell to fight, even with the terra blade." I said irritation still edging my tone.

Then as I was looking, Keldra grabbed my attention with a question.

" _ **Um...Will?**_ -" She began then stopped and as I glanced at her with a raised brow. " _ **What are these people doing in these images?**_ " I gave a quizzical look with a raised eyebrow blinking a few times, I place my keyboard to the side and got up. _Okay, what the hell did they find on the net?_ I thought as I have been teaching Neisa and Keldra on how to use a computer.

"Snivy sniv." Nesia said tilting her head a little in questioning intrigue. ["Well this is interesting."]

" _You know, that might of been a bad idea having them know how to use a computer._ " Psycho chimed as I came up to the two little pokemon. "And what might be thy-" I stopped mid sentence as I went wide eyed. _Well holy hell. Pornhub. Wait, shit!_ "Okaaay, this is something neither of you need to see!" I said as I closed the tab of porn with Ctrl+W. _Thankfully I didn't show them how to get to the history…_

"Snivy sniv?"

"Because you're too young for it, plus you'll get viruses on the computer from sites like that." I explained truthfully on both counts. _Wait...they could be older...nope. Not chancing them seeing that realm of the internet yet._

" _When they have higher mental capacities I take it?_ " Vlad wondered.

 _Pretty much. I could only imagine what the kind of shit on this world's internet._ I thought, and with my ever dirty mind...it wasn't too difficult with most of the spectrums considering.

It sometimes surprises me with what comes up…

I pushed the images splurging around my mind to the beaten path I have them go in my mind to focus on this...little happening just now.

 _Might as well teach them a bit of the dangers._ I thought then looked at the two. "Sites like those can brake the computers." I explained, not with an irritated tone, but more inclined to educating. "So, don't go on them...there is a large possibility that something could get on it and kill the bloody thing." I continued. Nesia and Keldra both looked at me surprised and said that they won't go on any sites like it again. "Just watch out for sites with xxx among other things in the site name or has the word boobs in it or the like. Got it?" I said to the little snake and psychic pokemon. _Last thing I need is explain why the computer has some sort of trojan or something…_ I thought with disdain to the idea of that happening.

 _Hopefully this won't happen again...for a good long while._ I went back to my computer set up, to continue my search of a game to play that isn't too gory or insanely violent as I past Dying Light. _Not scaring there minds yet…_ I thought with a short mental chuckle. I then saw Risk of Rain. _Screw it._ I thought and clicked play, grabbing the controller in the process and went about killing more of my time. Though, even on easy...I died in about four minutes in the second level. _Why must this game be so god damn difficult even on easy!?_ I thought in irritation. " _ **Master Will, can I have a go?**_ " Elora asked looking up at me from my right side. I looked at her with a raised brow. "Sure…" I said then she transformed into an illusion that could better accommodate with a controller, that illusion being surprising to me to be a Braixen sitting beside me cross legged. _I expected this kind of thing since having a zorua, but bloody hell is it...fuck I can't even make a remark about this. Fuck it! We're calling it odd as hell seeing it in person!_ I thought staring in surprise, Elora then looked at me with an confused look. " _ **Did I transform into something bad?**_ " Elora asked in a worried tone.

 _Oh shit._ I thought with raised brows. "Oh, no no not at all." I assured quickly, trying not to offend the "fire" fox.

She did a small smile, then looked at the controller in front of her and picked it up. I gave her a quick run down of the button layout on the controller and sent her on her little journey of multiple deaths in Risk of Rain.

Four deaths later a little after the sixteen minute mark…

" _ **Why won't you die big rock thingy!? AHHHH!**_ " Elora said aggravatedly with to me a rather amusing irritated look as she had her character furiously dodge out and shoot at the creatures of the game while doing her damndest to not get hit. She was actually nearly done with the second level to my surprise. She came up to the teleporter and then activated it and began running, which about ten seconds later the fire worm came up. " _ **What the hell is that!?**_ " Elora said in surprise as she dodged out of its path. "That would be the fire worm. Which I have a feeling you're going to die fairly soon." I said foreseeing the potential rage. I then looked at her health bar. _Rage in five...four...three...two...aaaaand-_

" _ **DAMN IT!**_ " She said dropping the controller as the character was killed...again. Elora then flopped backwards on the bed in defeat. I looked at her with a cheeky smile with a silent chuckle.

" _ **Why is it so hard on easy!? Why!?**_ " Elora complained throwing her arms into the air in exasperation, then dropping them a moment later. "My thoughts exactly. I'd love to know myself." I commented with a faint smirk which spurred her to look at me.

"Roguelikes are infamous for there damnable difficulty." I noted from seeing my share and playing a few.

" _ **I see that now…**_ "

I did a quiet sigh through my nose and looked about for another game to play for the other of us.

 _Hmm...maybe this then?_ I thought looking at a game called Distance. I'm not that good, and I really only play it with Jordan, but it wouldn't hurt since it's a multiplayer which has a local play function.

"What about this then?" I asked her as she lifted her head to look at the screen.

" _ **Distance? What's this one supposed to be?**_ " Elora asked curiously.

"Distance is a racing game where your a program speeding about data highways and such." I said explaining a bit.

She still looked at me with a quizzical expression. "Alright then how about I do this, since I'm going to have a hell of a time explaining." I said as I pressed play, several game logos went on then a moment after they stopped and the game loaded in. Twisted Transistor from Korn began to play from the built in make your own playlist.

"Huh, sweet. It actually has my playlist for this, another hassle I don't have to deal with." I noted with a smile while lightly bobbing my head to the song.

" _ **What's this song?**_ " Elora asked curiously as she got back into her sitting position from before.

"Twisted Transistor by Korn!" I said going a little radio show host there.

Elora looked at me with a sort of amused sort of bemused smile.

" _ **That was new**_ **.** " She said with a chuckle.

"So, shall we race then?" I asked with a smile.

" _ **Oh you're on!**_ " Elora said taking it as a challenge while grabbing the controller.

"Alrighty then!" I said ready for this little race.

I then went to the map generator and just typed "things" into the search while adding Elora to the roster and then begun the search. I gave Elora a quick tutorial on the controls and some of the things to expect till the game finally loaded. The cars digitized in, with Elora looking in awe. " _ **Oh that's cool!**_ "

Which something I noticed, the game was at max graphics. I looked with wide eyes with amazement. _Oh my god...this laptop is_ godly… I thought in surprise and joy, then noticed that the game started and went about getting a head start, very shortly after Elora noticed and started after me. I grinned as I managed to bob and weave through the sawblades, lasers, walls, pillars and little blockades. Elora...she didn't do as well. The series of explosions and music spurred the attention of Keldra and Nesia as they came over to investigate.

"Snivy sniv?" [What are you two playing?]

"Distance, cyber racing game. Jesus!" I said as I lept over an obstacle after just nearly smashing into it.

" _ **Oh pretty.**_ " Keldra said in awe of the graphics of Distance.

Elora was gaining on me until I jumped off the track and proceeded to fly to the end as I laughed as I heard a growl of irritation. "Yes, yes ,yes…-" I began as the overheating began to get close to making me explode. Another moment later I land back on the track next to the end. "Yes!" I said with a short cackle as I passed with Elora passing about ten seconds later.

" _ **How did you even do that!?**_ " Elora questioned with a note of irritation.

 _Oh...do I want to be a dick with my answer? Or should I explain it to a degree?_ I debated for the span of ten seconds. _Both._ Then I smiled cheekily at her. "With magic!" I said happily with a chuckle from the little irritated look she gave me. "But seriously, there is a way to do that. Basicly use the thruster to make you fly."

" _ **Really?**_ "

"Oh entirely."

"Want to go again?" I asked Elora.

She looked at me with narrow eyes. " _ **Bring up the next map.**_ " She then look at the screen with a determined face. _Lovely, she's going one of the competitive ones._ I thought as I looked back at the screen. I just typed in 'sprite' into the search bar and hit enter. In in a few moments another map came up. This went on for the next two hours. The song Toxicity by System of the down came up as I came about lip syncing to it with vigor as I concentrated bobbing and weaving, jumping and dodging obstacles.

Elora was doing a hell of a lot better then we started off. I did a quick look at the clock at the bottom right of the screen. _3:27 pm. Okay then, didn't think it was that time. Feels like it's still noon_. I thought as I looked back at the race."Oh, sheehot!" I said surprised, almost smashing into a sawblade. "Bugger, merde, merda, scheisse cazzo, fick, damn it, crap and oh great mother of fuuuuaahaahaack!" I spat out quickly as I made near miss dodges, not sure how the hell I was doing it, but not questioning or complaining.

" _Go!_ _Go!_ _Go!_ _Go!_ _Go!_ _Go!"_ My voices chanted as I did the best driving I have ever done in this unforgiving game. Then a moment later Nesia began chanting the same thing as she hopped up and down with each chant then Keldra followed along jumping and chanting with a smile like Nesia. Both jumping after the other, making an adorable cheering display.

Me and Elora had the same thought come through our minds _come on, come oooon damn iiiit!_

We neared the finish line, but before we were able to go through the home stretch. The spikes that impale the ground above pulled a surprise motherfucker on us. "Oh shit!"

" _ **Oh crap!**_ "

The swarm of spikes came down randomly stabbing into the ground, almost catching me and Elora multiple times. Before it caught Elora then me, both of us cursing our deaths. I went wide eyed seeing her spawn first. _SHIT!_ I thought then saw she was having trouble at which I grinned. I spawned a moment later and began to haul ass trying to dodge the spikes in the path. But then to my horror Elora was now getting through. _Oh son of a bitch!_

Now Elora was sporting a grin of her own as she gained the lead. _Damn it all damn it all damn it all damn it alllll!_ I thought in growing irritation as both me and Elora were forced to slow down to navigate without crashing. Then the song Getting away with murder by Papa Roach began to play as a somewhat psychotic grin began to splay itself on my face. Daring to go quicker as I lip synched to the song. But...sadly to my dismay, she still somehow made it out before me.

 _Son of a protestant fuck muffin…_ I thought in defeat as I finally made it out as she was a couple dozen meters away from the finish.

" _ **Yees! Hahah suck on that!**_ " Elora said victoriously shooting her arms up into the air in emphasis and flopped backwards on the bed, as Nesia and Keldra cheered.

" _Damn you Techamon! Damn you and your bullshit win! Ahhhh!_ " Psycho said with what I could describe as friendly kind of irritation.

"Bloody hell." I said quietly with a not so pleased look with a smirk, as I looked at her as my car was digitized then drooped my head for a moment before looking back at the screen, then looked at Elora.

Though, I wasn't as irritated as I could of been as I saw the contagious smile she sported. As I looked, my irritation kind of faded as I looked back at the search screen.

About five intense tracks later and four bullshit tracks of frustration later we finally agreed to stop on Distance. " _ **Uuugh...why must people make tracks like that?**_ " Elora asked with obvious irritation, which I could relate. "Just to be a dick…" I said with a light shake of my head as I looked down with a small sigh. I looked back up on the screen when she commented.

" _ **Seriously?**_ "

"Yes sadly."

" _ **Man, there just has to be people that just have to suck…**_ "

I did a little silent giggle as Psycho chuckled for a few moments. _Damn you dirty mind, heheh…_ I thought. "Just know this in the world of gaming, no matter what game that has multiplayer and a community. There are _always_ people that are going to be an asshole and a douche, who will go out of there way to irritate for no reason on everyone's accord." I said to Elora as a kind of warning of some of the gaming community.

" _ **That is so stupid…**_ "

"You're telling me, I've had to deal with it quite a few times. Kind of one of the reasons why I don't touch multiplayer. Because, people that are assholes, general douche berringtons, over zealous pricks, hackers, squeakers. Among other bullshit… It's pretty much a fifty fifty chance of getting any amount and order of the bad community player aspects depressingly enough." I added, saying from experience. (I don't even dare an attempt of thought with COD. Fuck it's community, I know I'm sounding opinionated, but really I'm not wrong here. It does have a shitty community, enough said.)

" _ **Well that's harsh.**_ " Elora said finding it a little hard to believe, but could somewhat understand since her time with me.

"Snivy sniv, snivy sni."

"Yeah, one of the pretty bad communities is call of duty...can be a nice little party game for some of the installments...not much else. Call of duty ghosts for instance. The Cod community is a constant of assholes, over zealous asshats with superiority complexes and...the ever dreaded squeakers…" I said with the last word with disdain.

" _With the weirdest obsession of saying they fucked your mom. Seriously, what the fuck. It sounds like they need a good bitch slap from there's to cut that shit._ " Psycho said, finding it a kind of repulsive kind of irritating.

" _Couldn't of said it better._ " Vlad said agreeing with the gutter minded voice.

" _I wouldn't even touch on saying shit like that. And that's saying something!_ "

 _God damn, that is._ I thought agreeing.

" _ **By the sound of it...that community really does suck. Kind of depressing considering.**_ " Keldra said agreeing with my statement.

"And you're not wrong. Hell, I'd rather play with the community of Team Fortress 2 anyday then Cod's." I added.

" _Hey, there at least fun with there dickishness._ " Psycho chimed which I couldn't even argue.

 _This is very true_.

After that I got a text, making Elora jump causing me to laugh for a few moments as I got out my p.g.

"How." Was the only text from Ryan, which confused me.

"What?" I texted back.

About thirty seconds later I got another text from him.

"How the hell did they do that!? How were they able to fucking do that!?"

I then figured out what he was talking about, questioning the abilities of my pokemon.

"The running theory me and Vlad have is that there _insanely_ rare pokemon of there species and had some sort of evolutionary empowering genes going on. It relatively seems plausible in the realm of considerability." I texted back. (For some that don't know. Doing a word like _this_ is the equivalent of doing _italics.)_

"...That's what you're going with?"

"Unless something else that provides a better understanding of the concept to understand and explain from. Yes."

"Fair enough...Jordan is also wondering how things are going."

"I'm doing decent as well my pokemon. The blizzard is still having a freezing bitch fest. And I've turning my pokemon into gamers. And showed them some of the internet. They have a few sites that we have in our world...one site that starts with P and ends with a B. Which Nesia and Keldra found...somehow." I sent, which Elora came up to my side and looked on the screen with a tilted head and a curious look.

" _ **Who are you talking to?**_ " She asked as she began reading my long text.

"Ryan." I said as I waited for his reply.

A few moments later Elora asked me a question after reading the long text. " _ **What did Nesia and Keldra find on the computer**_ **?** "

I gave a nervous look at the screen for a moment. "Ooooh, I'm not tellin. And don't ask them either." I said to the little fox with a tone of finality.

Elora gave a small pout. "Will, what did they find?" Ryan texted back.

"If I told you, you would flip me shit to no end if I did. And try to fuck with me with that information among other things. So yeah, I'm not going to tell you."

 _Last goddamn thing I need is the friend group fucking with me on that subject…_

After a few moments another text came up. "Jordan says he wouldn't put it past me…"

 _Heh..not the only one then._ I thought kind of glad. "Thought so, yeah. It was something I was even surprised of them finding...yeah." I texted back, not knowing what else to really say. Thankfully I didn't get a text back to pester me to explain. I looked back up to the computer screen. "Alrighty then...let's try Ziggurat." I said somewhat quietly as I selected the next game. I looked at the darkened frost covered window. Mentally sighing. _Is this bloody storm going to stop?_


	11. Chapter 9

**Sup people! I'm back with another installment, sorry it took so long. These take me awhile to make, as most of you can understand.**

 **Vlad: Yes since sadly the want only comes in when your at school.**

 **There's not a lot of stimuli when i'm there! A lot less shit catching my attention when im at the library.**

 **Vlad: Sadly this is true... Though not very productive when your ideas for the story pop up when your at home.**

 **Psycho: Well anyways lovelies! Do enjoy more of our fuckery! Review when your done with the chapter!**

* * *

I laid on my back under the covers, blissfully passed out. With my pokemon laying on or against my chest, the three having quaint little dreams as they softly smiled. As for me being as usual...dreamless in the voided blackness of sleep. About five years being dreamless. It's kind of sombering to being perfectly honest...though glad at the same time with the absolutely weird _as hell_ dreams I had growing up. Though, being unable to dream, saddens me because of my like of writing, I can never dream of my characters. Or the situations, machines, weapons or places to help shape the scope of the story.

But, it hasn't stopped me from writing in general. Even with my poor imagination.

Though...something irritating happened. Somebody knocked on the door, rather aggressively. My face contorted into a look of irritation. Then a another round of knocking spouted. _Are you_ fucking _kidding me..._ I thought irritably. I opened my eyes, and afterwards looked at my chest to see Keldra sleeping, actually quite adorably. It pained me to have to ruin that image, though a few moments later I gently picked her up trying not to wake her. Which is surprising is that god forsaken knocking hasn't woke all of them. I then carefully moved off the bed and made my way to the door as another round of knocking annoyingly sounded as I gave a small growl of growing anger. Unbeknownst to me, Nesia raised her groggy head with half lidded eyes. Wondering why I got up and wondering more with the knocking.

So she decided to watch. _Oooh mothafucker, this better be good._ I thought as I got close to the door, opening a few moments later. I saw some guy with black hair, a gray shirt, jeans, and snow boots. Next to him was the little twat that throw away Keldra. I looked at them with a tired glare. "What?" I asked my tone unfriendly with a little eye twitch.

"Hi…" The guy that looked to be twenty and a bit douchey began. "My little brother-"

 _Oh for fucks sake!_ _Really? You're going to be that type of little shit!? Fucking really? Alright. Fine, fucking wonderful, fuck this entirely..._ I thought actually getting pissed now. "Piss off." I began, then I looked at the little twat. "And you fuck off entirely, you shitty excuse of a noob trainer that shouldn't even own a fucking pokemon." I said with a venomous glare and tone. With that I shut the door in their faces. I ran my hand over my face with a groan. "Oh my god…"

"Snivy sni…?" Nesia asked wondering why I was getting angry. I took a breath and sighed, calming my self to a degree. "You remember that kid a while back? Yeah...little douche called up his brother. Which...I hope aren't still out there." I explained. Nesia rolled her eyes with a grown and plopped onto her side in one motion. "Yeah, that's pretty much my reaction-" I said, then heard the door knock again. I snapped my attention to the door with a glare. "You son of a motherfucking-" I began then opened the door to see the two still there. "Begon!" I all but yelled with a menacing version of one of my deep voices. With a death glare. Then closed the door again. I then began to hear one of them try to get my attention. Then opened the door enough to shoot my arm through and gave them both the one finger salute for a few seconds and closed the door for the last time.

"It doesn't fucking matter what dimension one will go, there's always the jackass trope. FFucking always!" I said then groaned quietly, rubbing my eyebrows. I made my way to the bed sitting down. I looked at the alarm clock beside the bed through my nearsightedness, squinting enough to see the numbers. 7:32 am is what it read. For my standard And my household, it's still too damn early. I carefully got back under the warmth of the covers. Which Nesia placed her head on my chest when I got comfortable. "Sniiiii vyyyyy…" [Mooooore sleeeeep...] She said yawning adorably, causing my expression to soften to a light smile.

 _I couldn't agree more…_ I thought closing my eyes, then waited for sleep to take hold again. Another three hours later I opened my eyes half open staring at the ceiling, near silently yawning. I could feel my stomachs protest of not having food arise. _Well, time for munchables._ I thought becoming more awake, I looked at my pokemon. Keldra had made her way onto my chest again, sleeping soundly. _You know, I could actually get used to this._ I thought somewhat cheerfully with a small smile. I moved up on the bed a little, trying not to wake the three in the process.

" _You know? I wonder what the special is today._ " Psycho said curious.

 _I'm actually wondering that myself._

" _We should be making arrangements on where to go next. We can't stay here indefinitely._ " Vlad pointed out.

 _Yes...this is true. But where the morbid hell am I going to go, let alone what to do?_ I thought, which the more I thought on it, the more it troubled me. _Shhhiiiiiiiiiit…_ I thought in displeasure of the notion.

 _Fuck it, I'll worry about it later today._ I thought as I looked down at my pokemon. I reached a hand to Keldra, placing it on her back. I rubbed my thumb on her upper back to help to try waking her up. "Keldra...time to wake up." I said gently. "...Raaaall…" [Noooo…] Keldra said meekly. "If you don't you won't get any breakfast." I said teasingly. Elora's ear twitched at the mention of food, a moment later her head rose off the pillow to look at me and Keldra with groggy eyes. "Ral, ralts." [Okay...I'm awake.] Keldra said perking up. I then saw Nesia moving as well. "Snivy sniv." [I heard food.]

 _Oh my god, okay. It's going to be like this._ I with a quiet chuckle. _Ooh, I wonder if they have biscuits and gravy?_ I thought curiously.

"Alright Nessi, skoo'chi." I said getting her to move. She more or less crawled onto the covers, afterwards I swung my legs to the side of the bed as I gently held the little Ralts still trying to stay on my chest. I grabbed my glasses off the end table. "Alright, I'll be right back." I said to Keldra placing her on the bed. I then went to my pack, grabbing a shirt out of it and proceeded to the bathroom. A few long moments later I was out with a black shirt with faded blue wispy skulls trailing along the shirt in a low curve. "Alrighty diety, off ta get food we go!" I said in an irish accent as I pocketed my p.g. Elora and Nesia already got off the bed walking to the door. Keldra played the adorable card by holding her arms up with a smile. I looked at her for a moment when I was at the bedside with a small smirk and raised brow. "Oh, fine." I said with a roll of the eyes as I picked her up, holding her in a cradling kind of fashion that she can sit up in.

We then made our way downstairs. Nurse Joy noticed us coming, giving a smile and wave. "Morning." She said pleasantly.

"Morning. I'm curious, is there any specials today?"

"Yes actually, It's a bisquits and gravy kind of dish. I hear it's really good." The blue haired nurse answered cheerfully.

"Sweet, I'll have that." I said with a smile, I then looked over to my pokemon. "I know you're getting one of those crapes." I said looking at Elora who just smiled. "So Nesi and Kel, what might you two get?" I asked, Joy just looked at me amusedly talking so nonchalantly to my pokemon.

" _ **Menu please.**_ " Keldra asked, I looked over at Nurse Joy. "Can I see a menu for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure."

I then handed the menu to Nesia and Keldra. Both taking a hold of a side and both looked through at the options. It took a few long moments before they gave there answers with me relaying them. I took the menu back, giving it back to miss Joy. "You're food and drinks will be out shortly." She said then went off to the kitchen area. While she did that we made our way to a table.

After what I believe was thirty minutes I saw the three Audino's coming up with two with the trays of food and the third with the tray of the drinks. _That's kind of expected._ After that was sorted and when we were in the middle of eating...the dreaded pair came back. "Hopefully I can speak to you more appropriately this time."

The look of a decent mood changed into a look of annoyance as I was in mid chew. I closed my eyes letting a breath out my nose, finishing my bite. _Again with these fuckers...?_ I looked at them with a look of distastefulness of there presence. "I'm sorry to bother you again but I want to hear the reasoning behind the outbursts my brother told of me."

 _At least he talks more intelligently then the douche I thought he was._ "Oh fucking really now?" I began then gone into my thick scotsman's accent. "The bloody reasoning is because of your disgrace of kin. Throwing a member of what to be family on a journey of joys and perils. Thrown away like the remaining scraps of your meal." I said darkly. The black haired man becoming bewildered by my speech. "Throwing away a sweet being because he thought it _weak_." I said looking at the boy with eyes showing my growing anger and resentment.

"Be it so that I'm new to this myself. But I'm a better being then the boy you stand by." I continued. Keldra looked over from beside me, then climbing on my lap to get my attention while tapping my shoulder. I looked over to her. "Ralts, ral ralts?"

I calmed to a degree upon Keldra's asking, though leaving to a look of irritation. I looked at the pair again. The guy began to get a small gist of what I was saying. "So...can you tell me who was left behind?" He asked.

"Your looking at her." I said nodding to the Ralts, the guy looked at the Ralts with widening eyes seeing it was a shiny as well. I looked at the kid again. " _He,left her_. In the cold, trudging through snow and a storm. I luckily heard her call the night of the storm while it was blowing and saved her." I finished looking at her, my expression softening. "You child, don't deserve any kindness from me. Be lucky you haven't experienced the brunt of my irritation." I said looking at the kid again, my voice going to normal. The guy looked at his brother with a angry look. "Nathan, you are the biggest dumbass I have the displeasure of being related to." The kid shrank from his brothers shared irritation I have with the situation.

He looked at me with a softened look of his irritation. "Thank you for bringing this to light to me." Then turned to leave with the kid reluctantly in tow.

 _Finally that shit got sorted, now back to my food._ I thought going back to eating, the morning then resumed.

Later on, we went into the training area, while making sure no one saw us in the process. As I passed the entryway leading out to the open space of the training room, I stopped in mid-stride after a few steps. I blinked a few times before walking back and looking to my right with a raised brow of confusion. "And when the hell did you get here?" I said thoughtfully looking at what looked to be a drinks fountain you'd see in restaurants and gas stations. Keldra looked at the machine curiously. " _ **What is it?**_ "

"Well, as surprised as I am. This is a fountain drink machine. You'd see this in restaurants, fast food joints, movie theaters and gas stations." I said noting the places off the top of my head. I spotted the cups for the machine. _Oh sweet._

" _Oh! 64onz'ers._ " Vlad said somewhat excitedly. I then looked at the selection of drinks. Most of them were play on names in my world. _Clever._ I thought to some of them. Then one caught my eye. _Fargo...that's an interesting one._ I thought at the elaborate green design on the label. Then I noticed the other two iterations of it in red and blue respectively. _Wait...is this, this worlds spin off of mtn dew?_ I thought starting to make a connection.

" _Oh we all know one way to find out!_ " Psycho said with a note of enthusiasm. _This is quite true._

Nesia then came up to me and looked at the machine. "Snivy sniv?"

"Hm?" I questioned looking at the little snake. "Oh, I was surprised to see this here." I replied nodding my head to the machine. "Sni."

"Yeah." I then knelt down to let Keldra walk around. "You two can go to the battlefield, I'll be there in a minute." I said to them, which they then walked off to let me ponder if I should get a cup or not. Though with the short debate that went on, I decided to say screw it and grabbed a cup and poured a small amount of the green Fargo. I swished it around the cup a bit before taking a whiff. _Hm...kind of smells like dew. Looks like dew. But does it taste like dew?_ I questioned as I took a drink. I looked at the drink in surprise. _And by god it does!_ I thought pleased with a grin. _Sweet!_ _So, in the right thought process I'm going through, the Rebel and Static ones will taste like code red and voltage respectively._ I thought and executed my little theory as I did the same process as the green Fargo. I gave a very pleased chuckle of joy. "Oh hell yes! So much yes hahah!" I said quite delighted with my finding. _Now the dilemma….which one?_ I thought then began to look at the three rapidly with a little hum with each one my sight landed on.

This only took a few moments before I decided on Rebel. I did a short delighted giggle as it filled as I grinned. After that I went over to the table I was at last time taking a drink. "Alright girls! Show me what you got!" I said cheerfully as I popped up the targets, I got tired of calling them dummies. I then popped up my music, the song Sick of it by Skillet being the starting song.

After that things were going smoothly in another morning trapped in the Pokecenter as I watched my pokemon train, I chimed in a idea here and there for them to try. Then a few pointers of where to attack to see how the target would react from the impact.

I was pleased when most of them worked. _These moves and tactics are going to fuck with so many people._ I thought deviously with a calm grin.

" _Utterly!_ " Psycho chimed.

" _And maliciously!_ " Vlad added with a chuckle.

I thought on getting the pokegear out and checking the weather. _Dathst thy storm still bitch'th?_ I questioned with a raised brow as I went into the weather site.

"-It seems that our large snow storm is finally dying down after ten days." The news woman said sounding rather relieved. She looked off to her right to someone else. "I don't know about you, but I could do with a good Lindorna coffee right about now." The woman said casually with a chuckle. The man was shown in the next frame with temperatures. "Don't tease me Linda, I'm already tempted to hazard a walk there! Man that coffee sounds heavenly right now… Anyways, here's the temps for the week-." I stopped the video then thrusted my arms in the air "Haha fuck yes!" I said joyously almost falling over. I quickly grabbed the table and pulled myself back, I then noticed the current song was Omen by The Prodigy playing.

Nesia heard the cheer and looked over to me, curious. She quickly made her way to me. Jumping over the barrier with the help of her vines and landed on my table. "Snivy sni?" Nesia said asking what happened.

"The fucking snow storms gone!" I said jubilantly with a small cackle. "Oh so much yeees!" I said with a fist pump with a somewhat shaking fist. Nesia smiled in joy. "Sssniiiivyyyy!" She said joyously jumping a few times. [FFiiiiinalllyyyyy!]

Elora and Keldra finished there targets, they began hearing the random cheering causing them to look at eachother confused then looked at the origin of the sound to see there friend and trainer cheering over something. They both made there way over to see what was going on.

" _ **Master Will? What's going on?**_ " Elora asked confused. I looked at her with a grin.

"That bloody storm is gone hahaahaa!" I said happily.

The little illusionist and the little psychic type looked at each other with surprise then jubilance. After that we made our way up stairs after I got my p.g back, we came out the entrance of the training area with smiles on our faces. As we walked to the stairs to our room when Nurse Joy caught our attention. "Hey Will, the storm finally stop!" She said cheerfully. "I know, it's about time too." I said with smile, I then decided to look at the doorway to the building. _Shit…_ I thought seeing the literal wall of snow against the auto door. "I can fix that." The 'Shiny' nurse said. I looked at her with a quizzical brow.

"Let me guess, you keep a fire type for things like this?" I assumed with a raised brow.

"Yep." She then went over to a hall to the left of her and leaned her head in the entry way. "Fluffle! Come here sweety!" Joy called leaving me and my pokemon with a questioning look.

 _Ze fuck is and who ze hell is Fluffle...?_ I questioned in a german accent. We got our answer as I heard something trotting down the hall. I then heard a lion's friendly growl which cause me to uncertain wide eyed look with furrowed brows. [What might it by mistress?"] A male's voice said.

 _Excuse me. Mistress?_ I questioned trying to think of the reasoning before Psycho started providing scenes of what 'might' be the reasoning. _Damn it Psycho, not now._ I thought as I pushed the thoughts to the side.

" _You know by all means that is one of only two reason!_ " Psycho said with a impish chuckle.

 _Silence._ I thought back, then looked at the entrance of the hall to see a Pyroar walking in. _Holy shit, a Pyroar._ I thought somewhat surprised, I then felt Keldra press against my chest, with which I looked at her. _Hm, she's either A: doesn't like it. Or B: She's afraid of it._ _...I'm leaning on b._ I thought as I placed a reassuring hand on Keldra with a reassuring small smirk. I could feel the uneasiness of my other two pokemon as we looked at the fire lion. "Fluffle, could you be a dear and clear the snow from the door please?"Joy asked which Fluffle nodded and trotted over to the doorway as it begrudgingly opened as it stuttered a few times, before finally opening fully. I watched as it opened it's mouth showing it lit by fire for a moment before letting loose a flamethrower into the snow wall, melting it rather quickly. It took all but six seconds to melt the pile of snow and reveal ten feet of sidewalk. Fluffle then puffed a small cloud of smoke signifying his little triumph and to taunt the snow with a smug smile. Fuffle then trotted back to Nurse Joy sitting down beside her. She then petted his head affectionately with a smile.

"Thank you." Joy said kindly, with that, Fuffle went back to where it came from.

"Interesting name." I said enthused by the choice, which cause Joy to look at me. "I'm not dissing it." I clarified.

After talking for a little bit, me and my pokemon went back to our room. While walking in and closing the door, I was looking at the window. I decided to walk over to said window and looked out it. Actually surprised of the actual size of the city. _Why do I feel it's the size of Kennewick? No...it's smaller then that. Damn it...I can't remember a small city I could compare this to._ I thought looking at the various buildings and the sparse amount of people hazarding the snow.

Then a thought came to mind. _...I wonder if my shoes can act like those arctic snow trekking shoes...damn it what were they called?_

" _You mean those alaskan racket shoes?_ " Psycho chimed trying to help.

 _Yeah, kind of like those._

" _I can't see why not._ " Vlad said not putting it past who or whatever the hell altered my clothes.

 _I've also been wondering what happened to my dragon necklace._ I thought finding it odd I didn't spawn in with it on.

" _Maybe it was left behind in our world. Or...Somehow...some way. It's been turned into some artifact for us to find!_ " Psycho speculated.

 _I wouldn't put it past what the fuck brought me here to do that. Or. It could be somewhere in my pack. … And now I kind of feel like looking around the shops. I've actually been kind of curious what's here to be a bit honest._

" _I wonder if that coffee shop does italian soda's…_ " Psycho said rather curious.

 _I'm kinda curious too._ I thought since it's been awhile since I last had one. I looked over to my pokemon seeing them entertaining themselves. "How does exploring the city a bit sound?" This caught there attention as they stopped what they were doing to look at me with interest. _Wait...would they be called italian soda's?_ I questioned.

" _Maybe not the italian part._ " Vlad suggested.

 _True… Alto soda maybe? Since you know, Alto mare?_ I surmised slash guessed.

" _High possibility._ " Vlad admitted.

 _And another thing to wonder, what are the flavors like? Obviously there's going to be some of this realms berries as some of the flavors._ _But what other's would there be? Any of my worlds?_ _Fuck it. We'll find out when we go and look._

" _Oh! What about soft serves?_ " Psycho asked talking about the ice cream.

 _They_ might _be selling them. But not that high of plausibility. But can't rule it out. Buuut, if there is anywhere selling them. Oh fuck yes we're getting some._ I thought with a smile.

* * *

 **Alright people, i need help with flavor names and drink ideas. The more the better! So everyone get creative! Have fun with the name! Because i'll be using them in the story.**

 **Psycho: Some of you sexy dirty minded bitches shot some names in too! Get clever with some of them! The dirtier the better heheh!**

 **Vlad: If some of them can get us to do that grin and giggle, Dirty minded people out there, you what i'm talking about. There's a high chance it'll get in. So, work your magic readers!**

 **Psycho: And get nasty! Hahaahaaa!**

 **Oh this shits going to get interesting...**


	12. Chapter 10

***Finally gets back to computer and looks at end conversation of chapter***

 **Vlad: And look at this. You ballsed up the dialog...**

 **Alright, calm your tits. I'm mostly sure people will get what is said there. I thought i had it with out ballsing it up like that with some of the words gone!**

 **Psycho: Oi! There watching!**

 ***Gives a surprised glance* Oh shit. Sup people's...So uh...sorry on the wait. But hey! I got this out before new years night!**

 **Vlad: Thankfully. Though it took longer then intended.**

 **Yes sadly. But, though upon the fact of my late timing of this-**

 **Psycho: Enjoy you sexy bitches hahahaa!**

 **Leave a review at the end, I enjoy knowing people actually want to comment on something of mine.**

 **Vlad: Leave a follow if your interested and leave that fav if your liking this so far or just loving!**

 **Elora: Leave some reviews so he'll continue!**

 ***I look at Elora bewildered* When the bloody-!? oh balls to it. I'll deal wit this in a moment. Have fun people and have a nice party or whatever you plan on doing on the next night.**

 **Keldra and Nesia: And look at the poll for two he's set up!**

 ***I look at the other two with a very surprised expression* Okay! This shits going on. As they said look up at the poll on my profi. Vote on which story you want added next! Till next chapter people of the net.**

I stood there, beside the edge of the bed sifting through my pockets. Emptying there contents for something I've been wondering if I had. There were several piles of things. Three square black high capacity power banks, each one three inches wide and half an inch, and a half thick and two inches long. All three had five lights indicating power level, though they came in three colors, blue, red and green. They as well have two usb ports on each making it possible for me to charge six things at once. Among them, multiple cords for charging and data transfer. _This'll be all sorts of useful._ I then discovered little drinks mix bottles for water. They reminded me of the little crush flavor enhancers which will be helpful.

 _Alright...what else do we have. ...Oo! Goodie!_ I thought with an excited smile seeing that I had what I remember on facebook one time. I pushed the little push switch, to see a five inch blade shoot out of it's handle slash sleeve with a satisfying click like sound, with a nice little jolt of force from it launching into action. _Nice little knife._ I thought as I twirled it between the fingers of my right hand, then switching with practiced motion to underhand and normal held positions. Nesia was looking at the knife with curious interest, wondering what I held in my hand.

"Sniv sni?" Nesia asked curiously. I looked at her with a short moment of confusion before realizing what she was talking about a second later. "This Nesi. Is what humans call a knife. It's used mainly as a tool, like whittling, cutting food. But, knives like what I'm holding are used for fighting mostly. And general cutting when need be." I explained to the little grass snake, I then began checking the sharpness of the blade, sliding my thumb to the side of the edge. Seeing how much grip there is to the blade. My eyes widened in surprise with the large amount of grip to the edge _. Holy shit you are sharp._ I thought pleasantly. Nesia asked me another question, this asking why I was sliding my thumb against the shiny part.

"I'm checking the sharpness. The way I'm doing it tells me how sharp it is from how much grip the edge has. The more grip the shaper it is. And the less it has the duller it is." I casually explained to her teaching her some of my knowledge as a weapon nut. She nodded in understanding with interest glinting in her eyes.

I then dug into the pocket I found the knife in. And to my pleasant surprise, I found a more of a combat knife version with a black handle. I pushed it's extend mechanism expecting the click like noise. But, the sound never came, I stared at it with raised brows. " _Oh! Silent and deadly_!" Psycho said enthusiastically.

" _We have an attention grabber and stealth military switchblades. Interesting, and useful. And with the force there ejecting into position, you could just press it against a fleshy object or being and it'll just stab through._ _I gotta say, I like implications with these._ " Vlad said thoughtfully.

 _Oh I love this_. I thought in agreement to the voices. I decided to dual wield the knives with the blades retracted. Holding them underhanded like the classic assassin class in most games. I had a dark grin of malice grow from my lips as I thought of battle scenarios. Imagining a guy trying to punch me, with inturn me changing it's path knocking it aside with my left hand. In contact with the block I pushed the switch extending the blade into the assailants forearm, bringing the appendage to my control as I twisted the arm to a manageable position for the next motion going immediately switching the knife in my right hand to to the overhand position and shoving it where the neck ended and the jaw began jabbing and extending the blade for the kill. Imagining the sight of the man's shock and horror as his blood emptied from the wound and his mouth, painting his neck and mouth in a sickening crimson. All the while I grinned with joyful evil intent.

I mentally giggled evilly as I imagined more scenarios like this, with ways to dispatch my opponent. _These will do gloriously._ All the while Nesia and Elora looked with curiosity, not knowing what I was really doing.

My eyes snapped into the direction of the two looking. _Scheisse…_ I thought as the two looked at me still wondering. After that I placed the knives in easy to reach places on my pants while hiding them in the process. I didn't know the weapon laws, besides the played on thought that guns were banned in some of the fanfics I've read. And I really didn't need to deal with the police.

"Sniii...snivy sni snivy?" Nesia asked what I was doing with the knives.

"Doing a little practice if I need to fight." I answered rather nonchalantly.

Nesia and Elora looked at me with a determined smile. "Snivy sniv snivy snivy sni!" [You wouldn't need to fight since we're around!] Nesia said while she held a fist up with a determined smile. That display actually put a smile on my face. " _ **We'll protect you from any thugs!**_ " Elora added breathing out a fire illusion.

" _ **And if need be, I'll smack them into a wall to knock them out.**_ " Keldra added with a smile from her seat on the computer. I looked at her to see a little grin. _I'm just loving having these pokemon so far._ I thought jubilantly with a quiet chuckle. These three haven't stopped putting a smile on my face since I got them, and I'm pretty sure it's been likewise for them.

I grabbed one of the Prople's I had out, taking a good drink out of it. I was almost ready to leave. I looked through my pack to see if I had one of those little day packs, Figuring why the hell not considering. I felt something akin to a shoulder strap, and decided to pull it out. _Ello ello, wot we 'ave 'er._ I thought pleased with my find. It was one of the one strap packs colored in black and blue. I grabbed a few of my untouched drinks, putting about four in there with some snacks for me and my pokemon. After that and zipping it up, I got it on and turned to my pokemon.

"Alright, who's ready to take a trip to Lindorna cafe?" I asked the three. They all responded with coming over to me, Nesia already getting on my shoulders and getting comfortable and ready for the cold. I knelt down to get Elora placing her on my other shoulder, going about this like Nesia, I then picked up Keldra, Situating her in my coat with her little head popping out of the collar. "Alrighty diety, hi ho hi ho, and a vay ve go." I said and went out the door. When I got out to the lobby Nurse Joy looked over to me with a concerned look.

"Aren't you and your pokemon going to get cold in that?" She asked in legitimate concern looking at my attire.

"No actually." I replied almost matter-of-factly with a cheerful tone.

"Well, just be careful."

"No prob." I said walking out the door. As I walked outside, I was somewhat impressed with the structures they managed to build in this kind of place with the type of weather they had here. "I have a feeling that shitstorm of snow is a somewhat common occurrence. Don't you agree?" Psycho asked noting the somewhat neutrality to the snow storm as if this was normal here. _I'll ask one of the residents when we get to the shop._ I announced to the voices.

I got out my p. g. And looked at the music functions to see if I can do something like a sound bubble. I may be an asshole and a bit of a dick, but I was raised to be polite. That, and I didn't want somebody bitching at me for my music. So with that in thought, I looked through the features to see if such a function is there or is doable. _Hmm...no...no...the hell? Add to the "I'll screw with this later" list...that one too. Hm...Maybe? No…_ I thought as I went through the multiple functions and settings. It took me a minute to find what I was looking for. So to speak.

 _Sound barrier vibration dilator...that's a mouthful._ I thought looking at the name then began reading the functions convenient info panel telling of it's use and how to activate and such. _Huh...interesting._ Nesia looked on as I went through reading this as did Keldra read along. She looked at the function with a curious though confused look, not fully understanding. _Huh, I can change the radius and set a holographic volume panel, that I can move around. Intriguing._ I thought rather interesting by the function. Then a evil little grin decided to pop up as I had a thought with this. _Heheheh, I could fuck with so many people's minds as I walk by._ I thought evilly, mentally chuckling, imagining it all. I then began to hear Elora giggle evilly a mere moment later. I looked at her with the grin.

"So, have the same thought?" I asked the little fox.

" _ **On how it'll screw with people's minds?**_ "

"Oh entirely." I said doing a little cackle. "Oh I'm going to love this." I said continuing to imagine the situation. I then turned the function on testing it out. _I wonder if it'll reverberate with my more bassy music._

" _Oh! Oh! Do Still counting by Volbeat!_ " Psycho announced, granted it wasn't a bad choice, but not very bass oriented. Just then Vlad piped up.

" _How about we try Specter by Allen Walker?_ " Vlad suggested.

 _Ooo, good choice._ I thought with a small smile as I brought up said song. Shortly the songs cheerful melody began to bounce the air around us. I began to grin as I softly bobbed my head to the sound with a little sway. The other three enjoyed the tune as well. _Now for the search function._ I thought as I brought out 'google maps' So to speak. There was a vocal search feature on the program, I was tempted to use it, but the sound of the music will most likely drown out my voice to the app. _Alright, shits and giggles typing it is._ I thought as I tried typing the cafe's name.

To my surprise I somehow spelt it right. And even more shocking it wasn't that far from my current position. _Sweet. I don't have to walk that far._ I thought pleased, then began walking with a set course. The first step onto the inclining snow surprised me, seeing me and my voices thought on my shoes now began working as I was basically walking on the uppermost layer, I grinned at the prospect for a moment finding this rather interesting. The layout of this place was a lot like a normal townish city. As I walked down a street called 'Bellem' I spotted familiar red and white text in my peripheral vision. My sight turned to the building, What beheld my vision filled me with actual surprise and elated my inner gamer. _This is becoming more of a parallel the more I look_ … I thought as I looked at the GameStop with a grin.

" _We're taking a look on our way back right?_ " Psycho asked hoping.

 _Oh hell yes._ I thought as a little knowing grin began to spread on my lips. _Well, it seems so as far with my money situation, I should have a pretty good chunk on me._ I assumed as I continued my walk following the directions on my little map. It showed I had a few blocks left to trek. _Should we eat out today?_ I suggested to the voices. I took them a moment to contemplate.

" _Fuck it, why not?_ " Psycho replied with a cheerful tone.

" _Sounds like an interesting idea._ " Vlad thought. Then...a 'test subject' rounded a corner to me. _Oh this is going to be good._ I thought as after several songs on the walk, Still counting by Volbeat actually came up, I grinned for a moment as the unsuspecting pedestrian came nearer. As the normal looking man in his mid twenties came near, he was in deep thought as he walked passed, then suddenly getting a blast of sound. Startling him fiercely as it stopped as fast as it came. I continued walking on, giggling with a toothy grin as my other pokemon laughed and giggled. Thankfully the man did not hear any of it. But looked bewilderedly at the guy somehow walking on top of the snow instead of trudging along like himself. He looked ahead again shaking his head with widened eyes.

"I need to stop drinking booze with my meds…" The man said as he confusedly walked on.

"Oh my good god that was good!" I said after a minute of cackling as I walked on.

" _ **Oh that was great!**_ " Elora said laughing.

" _ **Let's do that again!**_ " Keldra said which surprised me a little considering.

" _Aww, their becoming twisted!_ _Oh I'm so proud!_ " Psycho said gleefully.

" _For better or worse, only time will show._ " Vlad chimed, which I could only agree as I rounded the corner to see the shop on the other side of the street. The road was covered in about three and a half feet of snow. "Vell then." I commented looking at the snow. _I wonder if they use snow plows…_ I thought curiously, but. As soon as I thought of that question I heard for a moment wings flapping...not like little bird wings flapping. Like a big creatures wings. _The fuck…?_ I thought curiously before I saw a Charizard of all things fly by wearing some sort of coat blasting fire onto the street as it passed. I flinched as it's flames went by me, annihilating the snow and ice on the road. If I wasn't awake before. I am now. "Holy fuck!" I said with wide eyes in the moment of my flinching. Then I heard a distant apology from the Charizard. _At least the damn pseudodragon knows how to say sorry instead of be a dick._ I thought as I watched the orange lizard continue doing it's task. As I looked at the road, I noticed it was dry as well. _Well...it's sure as hell more effective then a snow plow._ I thought in consideration.

" _And you never have to worry about slipping and falling on black ice._ " Vlad noted. _Valid point._

" _ **Well...that was interesting…**_ " Keldra spoke up, likely speaking on what's on the others minds.

"That it was." I said in agreement. I then began walking to the shop. When I entered, I felt a drastic temperature difference. The inside having a welcoming warm feel. I saw illustrations and other little art pieces on the walls accompanied by wall tiling that somehow added to the nice atmosphere of the shop, there was a varnished wood flooring of varying abstract color and patterns. The colors seamlessly transitioning from one beautiful myriad of colors to the next in the many patterns. It reminded me some of the abstract spatial art I've seen Deviant Art.

My three pokemon were mesmerized by the interior of the cafe as I walked up to the counter with one of the employees, a prominently female lucario for the fact entertaining herself with her smartphone. I stared with a surprised and unsure look.

 _Okay then, this is interesting. She's either a helper...or, or...She actually works here. Intriguing if it's the latter. Further interesting to the fact which would mean that pokemon here can actually work human jobs. Odd...but quite interesting nonetheless._ I thought legitimately surprised. Another thing, there hasn't been any customers yet as far as I could tell.

" _Very interesting to thought indeed. Though odd as you said, it is rather fascinating to think that this world's economy and laws let such things go about._ " Vlad said agreeing to my statement.

" _That would explain the charizard more_." Psycho noted from earlier.

 _Actually that would better explain it._ I thought concurring with the voice.

I looked up at there drink menu above her, and some foods there. Not anything big, kind of things to go with coffee and such. I even saw something that looked like a blueberry muffin to my surprise. Said surprise never showed on my face. I turned down my music several notches so I could hear the woman clearly if she decided to cater to me. Though as I looked up again I saw something that resembled a italian soda. Well it was called an Alto Soda to my small surprise. _Huh, go figure._ I thought nonchalantly as I looked through the flavors.

" _Hahah! I knew it!_ " Psycho said happily winning the little bet with Vlad.

" _Shit._ " Was Vlad's singular reply.

As I looked through the list of flavors, I saw some flavors that was in my world including, and in my opinion with my love of sweet flavors, the best flavor ever. Pacific Northwest Raspberry. Considering this being the pokemon world, none of there seas are named the pacific to my knowledge. _Oh sweet christ!_ I thought looking at the drink syrup with glee.

I saw a drink called an Altarian delight that had white chocolate and Pacific Northwest Raspberry with Oran berry juice shockingly enough. It's the same combination to a drink called Harley's Mallet in my uncle's espresso shop for Seadog night's and Gypsy's carnival (Pirate event), but with the added bit of oran berry... My knees hurt like hell afterwards on getting home from that event. But other then that. I was all sorts of excited for this as I grinned happily.

"Alright girls, Get whatever you want." I announced to the three first evolutions, They looked at me with a grin and began to search there drinks as they got out of my coat. I looked over the syrups they had being more surprised they were the Da Vinci brand. _Holy shit. Da Vinci._ I thought continuing to look over the flavors. Actually surprising me with the rather large selection.

Even more to my surprise a Gallade in a dark blue hoodie came around to the front counter, presenting a smile. With another detail to note, I was actually taller then him. Resulting me to mentally chuckle at the fact.

"Welcome to Lindorna cafe, I'm Devin and I'll be helping you create any wonderful drinks today." Devin the Gallade spoke then noticed my light clothing. He looked with surprised and concerned eyes looking from me and my pokemon and back. My eyes widened slightly, granted not letting him really see my shock to seeing a pokemon speaking perfect english with no sound of difficulty. _Holy shit he can speak english!_ I thought very well surprised by the very fact alone. Though, I found it odd that I could differentiate the speech of a pokemon's usual dialect to that of a human's.

"Weren't you and your little friends cold coming to here?" He asked actually concerned.

"No, surprisingly." I replied with a little smirk.

"If you don't mind me asking, anything special with your outfit?" Devin asked rather curious of how me and my pokemon could stand the biting cold in Snowbelle city.

"Temp resistant clothing." I simply replied, as the Gallade's head tilted slightly to the right in question with a raised brow at that. At this point the Lucario glanced over to see what was going on.

 _Well, it's what we've come to thinking it was. Which could either be spot on, or pretty damn close._ I reasoned about my attributes of my clothes.

" _Indeed, but somehow we should look into this. I might have a few experiments in mind._ " Vlad said, still rather curious if it has an up in durability somehow.

 _Oh do tell._ I inquired to the mainly logical voice.

" _Well, let's do the experiments in the comforts and privacy of the room we're staying in._ " Vlad reasoned. It would be better not having prying eyes.

"That's cool! Where can I get some. It'll be fantastic for around here." Devin said noting the frigid city.

"Oh bloody hell...I would tell you, but I can't remember the name of the place I got these from. Maybe you can find it online, but it's a little secluded. And from what I understand it's a pain to look up online." I said playing dumb with the question.

"Well I guess I know what I'm doing tonight." Devin noted with a chuckle.

I then had a thought if I could have him replicate one of my drink concoctions. "Can you do custom orders?" I asked the Gallade.

He looked at me with a smile while getting out a twelve ounce clear cup. "That I can."

"Awesome," I said pleased with the answer, "alright we'll need three flavors. Short bread, toasted marshmallow and strawberry. " I began. "We're going to need about…" I trailed off for a moment. _Would it be one eighth?_ I questioned one of the voices and myself.

" _It seems like the appropriated amount if I'm using the memory right._ " Vlad said positive but unsure of the measurement. _Screw it we'll go with the measurement._ I thought then returned to the conversation.

"One eighth of the three." I said finishing the thought. The Gallade went about grabbing everything and poured the requested amount. It looked about right when I did the combination.

"Will that be all?" Devin politely inquired showing a genuine cheerfulness to his work. After he said that the song coming home from Ankie & Tuen began playing

 _Huh, he actually seems to like his work. Interesting._ I thought enthused by the dual type.

"Yeah." I answered then a few moments later he finished my concoction like a regular italian soda. He then held it up to me. "We have a policy of letting the customer do a taste test before they make there purchase." Devin said with a cheerful demeanor. This little statement gave me a pleasant surprise. My uncle had the same policy for his coffee shop at seadogs.

"Oh sweet." I said with a smile taking the drink. I took a sip testing if the syrup amounts were correct. I had a blissful smile on my face, pleased to have a taste of my little concoction I've aptly named the strawberry shortcake. I remember when I made the drink at my first time at seadogs two years ago that I had return customers for it. Even had a guy drink one down when his friends were ordering and actually paid for another on the spot.

"It's fabulous." I said very pleased with the drink. Devin smiled with my answer.

"Wonderful, anything else?"

"Yeah, I'd like to try that Alterian delight." I asked with a half smile.

Devin showed an amused look. "Nice choice, I swear it's the best drink we make here!" He noted then added. "That is if you really love sweet flavors." Now this really interested me. Shortly he had the drink ready for my taste test.

The flavors that came next...simply put in my words. Joygasm!

"Oh sweet mother of god, that's good!" I said rather joyfully with little chuckle from the amazing flavor.

I glanced to the side to see the lucario doing the drinks for my three little companions.

"So, that'll be ten-twenty seven sutrin total." Devin announced. (I couldn't figure out a currency to use, I had something in mind but it turned out to be a language…Surprisingly)

My eyes widened slightly in sudden fear. _Oh shit! Wait, I might have a card._ I reasoned as I placed the drink on the counter, then dug in my pockets to find a like a debit card or something of the such with a logo similar to Visa. _Oh conveniency I love you_. I thought happily as I swiped the card through the card reader and, with the sake of shits and giggles. Did my pin on my actual card. And low and behold and to my relief it worked.

With that done we went to a corner booth, Keldra felt being nice and carried Elora's drink with her telekinesis.

Once we were situated at the table, the three little pokemon looked at there drinks with mirthful curiosity for a moment before taking a tentative drink. I watched with an enthused raised a brow and small side smile seeing there excited faces after the first taste. With that, they drained Alto sodas with a little more haste. Temporally enraptured by the flavors.

 _And now another thing I think there going to get addicted too…_ I thought with a quite little chuckle as I enjoyed my own.

Though sadly a short time later, someone had to ruin it...always has to be someone to ruin your good time.

About eight minutes later a suspicious looking guy walked into the store that I might actually plan on making a revisit to. I glanced at him from my p.g. Looking at him with narrowed eyes.

" _I'm getting bad juju._ " Vlad announced with an uneasy tone.

 _I'm not the only one then._ I thought back to the voice.

I noticed that Keldra was taking looks at the guy, showing her own unease. _And when you see a Psychic type start getting worried, then you start to worry._ As I was thinking this Linkin Park's In the began playing.

He made out to look like he was going to walk up the to the counter about halfway there he unzipped his coat and brandished something that looked like a Walther ppk and pointed to the Gallade and the Lucario. They both raised there hands, trying to be non threatening as possible. I looked at the guy with displeased and irritated look.

"Alright, money out of the register. Now." The man said sternly.

 _Are you fucking kidding me…?_ I thought seeing this rather bothersome to my nice late morning. I then looked back at my pokemon to see Keldra staring at the man now irritated with the scene playing here. I heard a small vexed grunt. And the next thing she began to show her telekinetic gray glow.

"Hmmm?" The man hummingly inquired as he felt strange all of a sudden. And the next thing he knew he was flung to the wall while his gun was removed from his hand floating in place for a second before semi gently clattering to the ground. I looked at the guy with a irked narrow eyed look. "Wrong day numbnuts. Wrong day." I said to the guy plainly.

"What the hell did you do to me!?"

Keldra then poked her head in view and grinned with a chuckle at the man that tried to rob this shop.

I then looked at Devin and the Lucario. "You guys have box tape, duct tape anywhere?" I asked nonchalantly. They looked at me dumbfounded for a moment, before the Lucario sped off to the storage room. And not ten seconds later after I got up and began walking to the guy she came out and tossed the fresh roll of box tape to me. I pulled a little badass note catching it without looking while still walking up to the guy.

I smirked at the guy. "Keldra, can you bring him more to the floor more and farther from the wall? And bring his arms to his side and put him on his knees." I asked and she complied with the instructions, Nesia was then fiddling with my p.g. Getting the record function going. I looked at the man with a calm little grin. "I've always wanted to do something like this." I said with a little demented giggle rather enjoying this. I unfurled a little of the roll with my nail to get a grip, after I had a good hold, I yanked out a good starting strip with an oh so satisfying sound of the adhesive detaching from itself. "I'm going to get you for this! You little piece of-" The man began before I silenced him with the strip. "Uh-huh, let me know how well that goes when you even find me dickhead." I said with a casual uncaring tone. As I went around and around and around with the roll of box tape I began to sing a little song. "Round round the tape goes, tightly around the prick! All the way down till he can't move any-more!" I sang obviously enjoying myself as Nesia and Elora giggled all the while.

It took me about two minutes to get the guy 'properly' restrained thanks to Keldra holding him in place. With that I looked at the employee's with a mixture of tiring annoyance and finality with a albeit calm look. "Do please not give the police a description of me. I don't need any infamy or other any other disgruntling bullshit of the sort. I'd like to enjoy my day without questioning." I said semi casually as if this was normal.

"Um, sure. No problem. But, thank you for that!" Devin spoke gratefully as the Lucario nodded with her understanding and gratitude.

"Awesome." I looked to the girls to see them smiling and pointing the phone's camera at me.

"Snivy sni." Nesia said cheerfully. [That was interesting.]

I did a small laugh with a smile. "Yes, that was interesting. Though I don't know if I want a repeat of this." I said while walking over to them, after I got near the table Nesia stopped the would be semi comical video.

" _You know, I never saw a security camera in here. Sooo, that mad going down low a little easier._ " Psycho said optimistically.

 _I noticed that too. Definitely makes my life a little easier_.

"Alright girls, finish off your drinks. 'Cause we gotta gtfo quick like." I announced then downed the small amount left of my concoction. In about a minute or so, they depleted there pleasant drinks and got themselves situated in there respective spots. I placed my phone in my coat pocket for the moment as I grabbed my Alterian delight. I then looked at the empty cups on the table after I reached for mine, Keldra got my intent and lifted the other three and landed them in the trash bin on our way out. And before I left out the door. "Nesi, could you hold this a sec?" I asked the Snivy as she then held my drink with a vine. With that I side tossed my empty into the bin and promptly left with an awesome note.

I quickly brought up another song for our little city adventure. I started us off with Cry of Dragons by Fantasy medieval music, the song chanting it's notes from the familiar violin.

I placed my momentarily glorified mp3 back in a safe pocket and grabbed my drink after covering my hand with the coats sleeve.

"Hi ho! Hi ho! On to another shop we go!" I said in a singsong tone, making the little phrase into a little song, the girls quickly joining in and taking turns adding lyrics to the impromptu song while I walked my merry way down the sidewalk.

 _Hopefully, that won't happen again today._ I thought optimistically while I looked at the varying building and shops.


	13. Chapter 11

**Psycho: Sweet jesus! We're back!**

 **Bloody hell this took a while. Though not as long as a as a hiatus a few chapters ago.**

 **Vlad: Thankfully, though. Some thanking is in order.**

 **Ah, yes. Thanks for the favs:**

 **f1uffy5prinkles, dasDarkAipom,** **crimsonfire675, Mindfuck beats, dunstann, scoutfam,** **Iskandar06, Vixel and UltimateLeviathan.**

 **Seriously guys, this does mean quite a bit that people actually like my story. Im sure you guys get it with some of the authors on here. But seriously, thanks.**

 **Psycho: So, with out further adieu. Have fun you sexy bitches! We hope to see more love form you all!**

 **Vlad: including you Ghosters out there as well. Thank you for giving it a look.**

 **Peace!**

As I walked on, I began noticing little by little, people began coming out of there homely dens and began moving about. Nesia, Elora and Keldra looked on at the varying buildings that span out in all directions. I changed a would be spouted death metal song onto something else as I messed with the holo panel. _God damn I love this thing._ I thought with a hard to see smile. The next song to enchant our little escapade was Boulevard of broken dreams by Green day. I matched my voice down to the accentual drawl to the song nodding with a tilt side to side as I continued our exploration.

"Snivy sni. Sniv snivy sni?" [Hey Will. Can we go to that place?] Nesia asked me as she pointed with a vine. I looked at where she pointed.

I looked at the large building with a slight head tilt and a questioning brow still lightly nodding to the song. _Is that some sort of bloody mall?_ I questioned as I looked at the mall-ish building.

"That?" I asked the garden snake glancing at her.

"Sni!" [Yeah!]

 _I'm actually curious on what it actually is_. I thought intrigued.

"I guess we're going to have a shits and giggles look then." I announced as I walked with a little more haste. On my way there, somebody came up not that far ahead of me. He seemed to be looking for something or someone. Considering that this world has a raging hard on for battling, I had a sneaking suspicion. I had a somewhat irked expression with a somewhat narrow eyed look as I neared him.

He then looked at me, then smiled. _Don't be one of those twats…_ I chanted in my mind as he neared me. "Hey! Would you like to-" He began, though I abruptly killed off the notion. _God damn it._ "No." I said then took a delightful drink of my Alto soda as I passed him.

"Hey, wait!"

"Bugger off." I said with a more irritated voice continuing to walk.

"A trainer isn't supposed to shrug off a battle!" The guy said as if I was actually obligated.

I turned on my heel and continued to my destination walking backwards.

"And what the bloody hell says I'm a trainer? And furthermore want to battle!" I said with a growing ire my voice taking on a bit of a british accent. "You don't bloody assume any person that has pokemon is automatically a trainer. That's profiling you asinine prick! Now piss off!" I said with finality as I turned around. _Okay, minor recap on my first day out of the damn center. Almost torched, jackass tried robbing the first cafe I've been to. Then one of the many battle happy jackasses already tried to get me to fight._ I mentally sighed. _Already this day's on a fucking roll._ I remarked, then the said battle happy jackass tried catching up to me wading through the snow. "Wait!" I held out the wonderful digit the expressed most people's anger. "At least consider!"

 _Oh my fucking god...okay, fine._ I thought.

"Any you three want to?" I asked my pokemon. I got a collective but quick no. I spin on my heel again and gestured to my three pokemon. "They said no, so fuck off." Finally the guy stopped with slumped shoulders as I turned around. Moving rather quickly. The cold starting to hurt my throat.

" _ **I'd rather not fight in the snow.**_ " Elora said nowhere thrilled with the thought.

"Snivy." [Agreed.] Nesia spoke concurring to the illusion fox, she detested the idea more being a reptile.

A short while later we finally made it to the possible to be mall. I noticed people going in and out just like one. Granted I never really went to the only mall to my knowledge in kennewick that much over the years, but I could tell with a good chunk of certainty this is one. My three companions were shocked at it's size. Once I made it in the thought of this actually being what I've been speculating was solidified upon my inquiry. Nesia, Keldra and Elora marveled at the many stores that lined the walls with there varying wears and the amount of people milling about. I skipped another would be death metal song, the next one taking it's place was Nickleback's Burn it to the ground.

I looked on actually rather unsurprised with the amount people. _Even after a fucking snowstorm, people are shop whoring the mall._ I thought with an uninterested expression with a roll of the eyes. I went on exploring the shopes. One of the first things that came on to mind was getting a scarf. A good sized one. It didn't take me long to find a store that sold some.

Upon going inside my pokemon looked on with interest seeing shirts with multiple designs, cool, weird and inspirational. Seeing man other types of clothing as well.

" _ **Master Will? Can me and Nesi go explore a little?**_ " Elora asked. I looked at her with a curious raised brow. _Oh why the hell not._ I thought thinking for a few moments.

I showed a small smirk. "Alright. But don't stray to far." I said, then picked up and placed both Nesi and Elora one by one on the floor. The both of them stretching for a moment before going off to another end of the store. I looked down at Keldra as I did my own wondering. "Do you want to look around?" I asked the little psychic.

" _ **I'm fine here.**_ " Keldra said politely declining.

"Alright."

Shortly I found a large scarf that looked exactly like the one I had in my world, probably a foot longer. With the same color pattern of the one that represented the colors of my scottish side of my family. With that in mind, I grabbed it from, then something else in mind popped up as I say a black scarf with a surprising intricacy of several little blue patterns with a skull at each end. _That's actually badass looking._ I thought pleasantly.

 _Should I be nice?_ I thought, willing to let Keldra get something while looking at the black scarf. There was a subtle agreement in my mind upon the thought. With which I looked at Keldra. "Want to get something?" I asked as I noticed she was looking at the black scarf with the designs.

She looked up with surprise seeing my curious look that soon sported a small friendly smirk. She showed a smiled that I couldn't not see as adorable. See looked back at the scarf in front of her and levitated it to herself. _Alright then, That's going to look interesting on her when she's a Gardevoir_. (I know I don't often do this. But I pronounce the word Gardevoir with the I before the O so it doesn't sound like the word Vore is in it…Personally it sounds better. *does a short shiver of disgust* I will _never_ see how that's a fetish...seriously...and there's a lot of them I can understand why. ...same with the foot fetish...I can't see the reasoning. Just. No. On both accounts and others like these two…)

Then a thought came into mind about gloves. _I think my gaming gloves might be in my pack...somewhere…_ I thought trying to think of where they could be. Though, that thought will be acted upon later. As soon as Keldra had a hold of the scarf, she had it in an embrace with a rather happy look. I couldn't help but smile even more seeing her joy to get that scarf.

"Snivy!" I looked off to the sound of Nesia's voice calling me while the song Burn it down by Linkin Park began to play. I walked to where Nesia might be if I was judging sound and placement correctly. It took me a moment to find her and Elora. I had a bit a surprised look as I saw Nesia hold up with her vines a black short sleeve shirt with a mega X charizard that looked exactly like the one I had on my desktop at home. It had the same realism look with every other detail on it. (I'll post the pic I have for my background once you guys see this.)

Both Nesia and Elora had a mirthful grin pleased with there find. I myself thought it was awesome as well. "That's badass!" I said with a smile as I came over to the two.

" _ **We thought you'd like it!**_ " Elora said happily with Nesia voicing her agreement. Nesia handed me the shirt with which I looked at it's size. It was even at the appropriate size to fit me comfortably. _Sweeet!_

"Anything you two want to get while we're here?" I asked feeling generous after this. They looked at eachother with a thoughtful look with a shrug soon after. Then they look at me with smiles.

" _ **No, not really. But this is a thank you for keeping us!**_ " Elora said with a rather heartfelt tone. I looked at them with a soft warm smile from that comment. _Awwww_. I thought, there gesture warming my heart.

" _I love these girls._ " Psycho gushed as I had a closer look at the shirt. _I'm going to remember this one._ I thought as I smiled.

After that and ringing up the two items. We left the store as I fitted them in my temporary pack and slung it back on my shoulder. We continued on, I then later on heard fighting going on a distance away. I looked at the direction of the sounds with a curious look. With which I made my way to discover what the sounds were.

 _How much do you guys bet it's a pokemon battle?_ I asked the two voices.

" _I'm saying there is a damn good chance._ " Psycho said with shallow surprise.

" _I agree_." Vlad concurred as I continued walking, shortly I saw a dedicated area. What caught my eye was not the battles themselves but pokemon that I didn't really expect seeing here. I looked at it with wide eyes and furrowed brows. _Dafuq!? I know for a fact! There isn't a red shiny Gible!_ I thought for once actually shocked, but as I got a little closer, it wasn't a normal red. Almost like a blood crimson. I couldn't really see it's eyes as it and it's opponent sped off trading blows.

But...it didn't seem it was going well for the Gible. Though as interesting as this is. I didn't feel like sticking around for the fight. Though, I got out my p.g. And did my best to get a good picture. Once I got the picture I took a look at it marveling at it's quality. _What the fuck is this!? An eighty megapixel camera!?_ I thought stupefied. _Holy shit I could do photography with this._ I suddenly thought, though rare it be that I take any pictures. But, I could have a thing of cash flow if need be.

I got a resounding "Cooool" From my three pokemon seeing the quality and the red Gible. _That it is_. I thought in agreement. After that I thought of looking for a different store. For shits and giggles I looked for a store like Spencer's. Just to see if they had one or something like it. Though I didn't find the store, I found something like it. One of the first things I see is a logo and a little tray that had what looked like hybrid handheld tasers that can also shoot like the police once. And from what it looks like on the images, the cartridge is actually reusable. _Awesome_. I thought then I took a look at the logo. "Drop' em Tasers. The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" The logo and the slogan said. _Really now?_ I thought enthused by the name and slogan.

 _What do you think guys?_ I asked the voices upon getting one of these.

" _For shits and giggles!_ " Psycho spoke with enthusiasm.

" _It seems useful for those ah fuck it moments when you just don't give a shit._ " Vlad reasoned.

 _Yoink._ I thought as I grabbed one. Surprisingly the price on it wasn't too bad. Granted I had my temptations to steal a few things. I know for a fact that is a bad idea before. In this world, the thought of that being a bad idea is fortified.

I then got one of those cups with a closable lid that had a middle finger image on the bottom. Let's just say I got a few shits and giggles items from that store, of course paying for them.

After coming out, I felt like watching a movie as the song Enigma by Polarheart began playing. I did see somewhere this place had a theater section. So I went about walking. But in the realm of fuckery, this day just had to be on a roll. As I was walking around in my search, someone came up to me. "Hey, buddy. Let's have a battle." The guy asked me.

What good mood I had there was murdered off when I heard that. "No." I replied as I continued walking. He then gripped my shoulder, which prompted an irritated look from me with an eye twitch.

"I wasn't asking."

I glared at the asshat that had a hand on my shoulder. "And I wasn't conceding numbnuts. Now fuck off." I said my anger beginning to grow as I made to walk off. He then gripped my arm. I looked at him with more anger in my eyes. "Dude, I'm going to break your fucking arm if you don't let go."

"Like you could." The prick that wanted to battle scoffed.

"Motherfucker don't temp me." I said seriously.

"We're doing this right now, I need a win for my streak today." The guy added condescendingly with cockiness.

"Girls. Get off for a moment." I ordered somewhat calmly. They quickly moved off me and gone a short distance away. I then took a breath and exhaled with a bit of a growl to it as.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to let go dumbfuck." I warned the dumbass as I quickly got to my gaming slash killing playlist.

"Or you'll do what?" The bigger guy said.

The song to come up was Immortalised by Disturbed. A dark grin began to form.

"Or I'll break a bitch." I said I smashed my fist into his balls. The guy gripped them in pain as I turned around to face him, taking a step back and moved forward back to the guy as I sparta kicked him away from me. I sent him flying for a couple feet and sliding a another eight more.

I looked at him with ire with a slight head tilt raising my head a little. "Try me motherfucker! See what happens!" I said angrily while holding my arms out to my sides.

"Okay asshole it's on. Donnie, help me out!" The guy said while tossing out a ball as he got up. What came out was a Gallade, this one had a scare on his left eye. I looked at the guy now actually irritated by this and kind of insulted. "Really? Really!? You're going to be that twatmuffin!? FUCKING REALLY NOW! What? Ya don't got the balls to actually take me!? You actually had to get you're fucking Gallade to kick my ass?" I ranted at the bullshit that is this guy. "You're going to be that little bitch? Fucking wow, dipshit!" I continued. This really pissed off the guy. "I don't give a shit what he says or the goddamn rules! Kick his fucking ass!"

"Gall…" Donnie sighed. [Fine…] "Gal gallade gal gallade gal gall gallade ." [But he is right, but I'll do this since you're my trainer. But you've lost some of my respect.]

 _Well fuck. Even the Gallade agrees._ I thought. Donnie looked at me seriously. I popped my arms down to the fingers. Then my knees and finally my neck. Each snap Gallade flinch. With that I got into a low battle stance with my left side facing him, raising my right arm like I was going to punch with an open palm my fingers curled like claws. I waited for the Gallade to strike as I tensed my arm like a spring. "Oh I'm gonna open break a bitch workshop fuck muffin." I said as a threat. I then closed my eyes soaking in the sound of the music. The energy of it's sound empowering my senses, my anger and my psychosis. Something in me told me I could take him and the others that could be sent out. I could hear Psycho giggling and cackling. The voice of madness revelling in the moment. I vaguely remembered another function of the music function of my device.

"Audio boundary. Sixty feet." I commanded while I took off my rings and bracelet then pocketed them. This confused most of the people and Pokemon around me. But a second later they were blasted with the audio of Disturbed. _I might as well let them hear what I'm kicking there asses to._

With that, Donnie sped up to me for his attack going for a normal punch. But when he got close, I let loose a palm heel square in his face sending him flying back to his trainer's feet. I began to sport a psychotic grin as I let out a guttural growling sigh. I thoroughly enjoyed that. "You got knocked the FUCK OUT man!" I said raising the pitch of my voice for the phrase gesturing to the Gallade that's currently barely conscious at the side of his trainer's feet.

I grabbed my hat taking it off, I looked to my pokemon tossing it to them. They saw the grin I sported, being unsettled by it as Nesia caught my pirate hat. "Go to the store at the end. Cloak yourselves while you're at it Elora." I said.

" _ **But master Will!-**_ " Elora began protesting.

"I really don't like repeating myself. Go." I said with finality. They then ran off as the crowd began showing, seeing what was going on. I turned back around looking at the guy with a demented toothy grin. "Come on fucknut! Let's see whatcha got!" I said in an unnatural and dark enthusiasm. Ooooh...how I needed to get out the pent up stress. And this jackass was going to be the perfect outlet.

He got a Lucario out this time. He looked at his trainer with uncertainty seeing another human before him. "Get him!"

The Lucario looked at the other in a skull coat. The other human's aura frightened him. As if three beings are in the same body, He can feel the malice beginning to pour from it. Along with madness of a kind he hasn't encountered before. He could feel the underlying killing intent trying to spill out, being just barely held back.

"Come on fucktard! BRING IT OOON!" I yelled in a guttural voice then did a short demented laugh.

I stared at the Lucario with malice. "Oh do choose wisely." I said with a chuckle to the Lucario daring it to fight me.

My aura alone unnerved him. I could tell. The shift in stance. The quickened breath. The fear shrouding his eyes. Though. He kept a rigid stance trying to "keep cool". I could tell he was frightened by me. _Goooood…._ I thought in a guttural voice.

I started walking up to him with a menacing grin filled with malice. He started quickly moving to me. "C'mere prettyboy!-" I began with a grunt as the Lucario quickly gotten in range, throwing a punch. I deflected it with my left arm while then gripping his muzzle from below with my right hand. "Imma show you!" I continued while lifting him by the muzzle transferring the momentum. "A TRICK!" I growled while smashing his head into the floor while my favorite song for killing came up. Bleed it out by Linkin Park. I had a psychotic grin that chilled the spine of whoever looked. "Heheheheheheh."

My demented giggling unnerved all who heard. I looked at the guy now looking terrified, seeing a guy knock out two of his pokemon, sporting a disturbed grin filled with malice. I stood up. Walking up to him. I spoke in the same guttural growl sigh. "Who's next cock stain." I demanded slash inquired my grin unfaltering. He scrambled for another ball to toss out. "Blaze! Help me!" He yelled fearfully, what came out of the ball was a Blaziken. I chuckled darkly. "Fucking hell...talk about original." I said sarcastically. This annoyed the proud bipedal firebird.

"Blaze...blaziken blaze." [Alright...you're ass is mine.] The Blaziken said calmly.

"Oooohohohohohhohoo...you're going to be fun to break." I announced with a psychotic chuckle. Making the Blaziken think I was cocky. His right fist slowly lit on fire as he walked to me. " _Oh I'm going to knock your little ass out."_ Blaze thought irritatedly. _Ooooohohoooo. He thinks he's badass. Oh that's cuuuute!_

He threw a punch aiming for my face, I made to deflect it. Partially doing so while wrapping my left arm around his right forearm. I sharply yanked up being rewarded with a satisfying snap of his elbow, I followed with a swift and hard punch to his balls each action of pain producing a scream. I then kicked out the right side of his knee then smashing the underside of my right elbow into the side of his throat. _I fucking love my new body!_ I yelled with psychotic mirth in my mind as I smashed out the other knee. While Blaze fell, he tried to get in one more punch. I grabbed it. I could see the terror in the Blaziken's eyes as I looked him in the eyes grinning darkly. I pulled him closer while grabbing a hold of his head.

"So, who's ass are we having now?" I asked in a tone of false cheerfulness to the Blaziken, he realized I understood him. "Now, be glad that we feel merciful today. Since none of you are dead yet. Yet. Lest your trainer keeps fucking with me." I said menacingly and quietly to the Blaziken. With that, I heaved him to his trainer like a bowling ball, sliding up to his feet. I looked at him my face dark with the grin of malice hanging over it. "This is what happens when someone like me says no, to twatwaffles like you. I do hope you've learned not to fuck with people like me." I said to him with a false cheerfulness with the tone of psychosis. "So. With that." I added as I quickly moved away from the scene, actually jumping over the crowd that formed. "I'm outtie like a saudi!" I said then did the zoidberg fleeing noise while running. "Later bitches! Hahah!" I lastly said while running with hast, speeding down the wing I told my pokemon go to. I dodged people as I did my low run, easily popping in and out around people. I turned the audio barrier to one foot, while interchanging my playlist back to my general music playlist. The song that played was Love me now by Nine Lashes.

 _Now to get my merry ass down to where they went._ I thought as I headed to the stores, now trying to find my little companions. _Which one, which one, which one._ I thought as I searched. " _ **Will! Five stores ahead on your right!**_ " Keldra said to me, then I had the feeling I was being cloaked by one of Elora's illusions as much less people noticed me **.** I grabbed the side of the entry way, using some centrifugal force to help me turn into the store, quickly stopping once inside. _Huh, another clothing store. Looks like there's actual hiding places I could use._ I thought as I walked around trying to find my pokemon. " _ **We're in the coats section.**_ " Elora notified me. I quickly searched for the spot finding it seconds later.

There was section I could hide in, so I quickly and quietly darted into the darkness. Quietly moving a few coats in front of the entrance of my little hidey hole, the dark confines of my hiding space helping to conceal me. I sat down, letting myself relax as I turned down my music so I could hear my surroundings better. "Snii!" I heard a happy Nesi say while leaping on me and nuzzling, startling me. "Eha!" I squeaked, flinching. I quickly got over the initial reaction as I hugged the familiar form of the little snake pokemon. "Hi Nesi." I said letting out a breath letting myself smile. Then doing a quiet chuckle. "Fucking hell…..Wasn't expecting that kind of shit to happen today. Today's just on a roll, huh?" I vaguely asked.

"Sni…" [Yeah…] Nesia said agreeing, she was just glad I was alright. I let my legs slide out, letting them stretch out. After that, I felt two other small bodies clamber onto my lap. " _ **Are you alright master Will?**_ " Elora asked with concern as she looked up to my face in the dim light.

"I'm okay girls." I reassured the first evolutions. Rather I felt fantastic. This being the first time I've actually fought. I felt years of anger spill out. Though, not all of it. There's still the hate that had killing intent. I've kept the temptations at bay as they've spawned in recent years. Oh how they've tempted me. We stayed at our hideaway for a small time, ten or so minutes if I tried guessing. I had Elora conceal us as I made my way out of the store with everyone in there spot, after I placed my hat back on. _Alright, either A: find a spot to come out of to seem normal. B: say fuck it and basically spawn in the middle of a group while I'm trying to get out and get a laugh out of it. Or C: Use the cloaking illusion like I use the cloak on Planetside 2's infiltrator and gtfo._ I contemplated as I walk out the store and milled about for a moment before going a direction. " _I vote c._ " Vlad voted, going with the safer to the situation option.

" _I so want to do b. But I'll have to go with c._ " Psycho said, placing his vote.

 _Alrighty then, it's decided._ I thought as I quickened my pace, fast walking around people as the song Overpowered by Phantom power music played. Helping for me to focus my movements while I kept tabs of the movement around me. I could hear talks of a guy kicking the asses of three pokemon single handedly. _Well shit._ I thought realizing now people are now going to spread rumors about me. " _Hey Will, you're going to be famous!_ " Psycho said cheekily. _Fuck off._ I said to the voice giving him my usual answer to comments like that.

A short time later I found one of the exits thankfully. I quickly went out the door and going out of view to the left of the entry way. I reached my left arm behind my back, unzipping my pack and grabbing something out to drink while Elora let down the illusion, now trying to rest. After draining half of the bottle I asked if the others needed a drink. With that I got out another bottle of my prople, the berry flavored one this time as I pocketed the other one. I unscrewed the cap and let Keldra have a drink first. Between the three of them they emptied that bottle, and to my discovery, they really liked the flavor. After that I got out my scarf, taking off the that clip thimble thing that you break off by pulling or cutting. I discarded my garbage in the convenient garbage bin next to the door and then went about wrapping it around my neck granted with some difficulty and some help from Nesia. I got it around so the two ends go over my chest as the song Breaking Benjamin Evil angel played.

Nesia and Elora took a portion to cover there heads. Leaving a sizable portion that Keldra took hold off and bundled with, settling in with a contented smile. With that I then moved the part covering my mouth and moved over my nose, getting it under the nose pieces of my glasses So it'll stay. It was nice having my face and ears warm again, since my hair didn't cut it.

While I was taking a moment to enjoy the warmth, some guy in a green parka and a baseball cap looking hat came out of the sliding doors, with the prominent sounds of anger. And with a growl of anger he semi yelled. "God fucking damn it! You lost five matches! Five! You worthless piece of shit!"

My face contorted in a look of annoyance, while I glanced at the guy. _Really now?_ I thought, a small portion wondering why he was his pissed. Then I saw that crimson Gible from before kind of limping beside him. He looked like he got the shit kicked out of him from three rounds with Mike Tyson. I could now understand the reasoning seeing the shape he was in. _If the little shits that got that fucked up, you'd expect a few losses you dumbass._ I thought irritatedly looking at the trainer.

"Gible...gib gible gible gib gible gible gible gib…" [Dude...I fucking tried while getting my as handed to me those five times…] The Gible said somberly as he soon began to shiver from the snow and the cold. The stopped for a moment glaring at the odd shiny.

 _Ah shit…_ I thought somewhat slowly seeing that the trainer seemed to finally snapped as he waited for the poor Gible to walk a few feet farther, him not realizing his trainer stopped. The trainer then quickly moved up to the gible going for a full swing soccer kick with a follow through. Sending the already battered land shark flying. "Giiiibbblee!" [Fuuuckiiiinnng heelll!] He yelled in pain before landing face first in a snow pile.

"Gible gible gib…" [Somebody save my scaley ass…] The Gible said, voice muffled in the snow. I looked on with an narrow eyed eye twitch. _Oh my fucking god...Alright, I'm gonna break another bitch today._ I thought in irritation. Through all this, Keldra could feel my rising irritation as she shrank into the coat a little.

I began walking over to the guy as he walked over to the landing site of the Gible. As I walked over to the guy, I skipped songs till I hit Betray Me by Tremonti. When I got near him just as he was about to lift up the temporary "snow shark" I got his attention. Normally, I'd be gone, and not gave a shit. But, my nice side felt more prominent today.

"Oi, numbnuts. He's fucked over as is without you kicking the poor bastard." I said with a somewhat calm tone that had my underlining and growing ire. That comment definitely got his attention. He looked at me with angry eyes, with a second of confusion to my attire. "Fuck off before I make you!" He threatened.

I then went into my thick scotsman accent. "Fucken try meh." I said while cracking my knuckles. He got up and tried swinging at me. I rather easily caught his fist in my right hand. With that I started gripping it tighter while curving his wrist back. He started grunting in pain that quickly turned into quiet yells of pain. By this time the Gible got himself upright to see the spectacle before him, seeing his trainer on his knees.

I looked at him with a condescending smirk behind my scarf, and continued with the accent. "Bitch please, I took on a Blaziken and broke the fucker fifteen minutes ago. I still got some of me adrenalin and anger to break you, ye cheeky little prick." I said with my own threat. Keldra then decided to add in. " _ **He will, He'll actually do it.**_ " Keldra told the other guy as he grew fearful. I then had a little idea, I pulled out my p.g. And took a picture of the guy and quickly placed it back in it's spot. "Now fuck off somewhere else ye fucktard." I said throwing his hand to the side as he scrambled back up. And for insult to injury, I sparta kicked him in the ass getting him to really move as he nearly planted face first into the snow.

I then looked at the crimson shiny Gible with a softened expression. He looked at me with pained groggy eyes as I moved and knelt down beside him. "Gible gible gib gible…" [Thanks for saving me man…] The Gible said kind of out of it.

"No prob." I said my tone being a little more cheerful. I then added seeing the snow around him getting a pink coloring. "You alright?"

"Gible gible gib gible gible." [I think I have what you humans call a concussion.] He said with a pained voice. I could see his navy blue eyes were dilated. He then looked at me with a kind of confused look as he tried his best staying upright, kind of wobbling a bit. "Gible gib gible gible gible gib…?" [Am I hallucinating or can you actually understand me…?] The Gible asked.

"Well, aside from a concussion, you look like you might have some broken bones, some chipped teeth, a shit ton of cuts and bruises. Which you might be dealing with a bit of blood loss and now having some hypothermia. So, yes I can understand you, don't ask me why how because I still fucking don't. And you _seriously_ got _fuck up_." I said and explained.

"Gi ble. Gib." [Well shit. Cool.] The Gible said rather calmly starting to show signs of getting ready to go unconscious.

"So, before you pass out. What might your name be?" I asked, aware I'm wasting time.

" Gible…" [Bahamut…] The Gible said his eyes getting half lidded. _Interesting, kind of an arabic name, islamic? I'll do a shits and giggles look later._ I thought curiously, with that I quickly took off my strap pack setting it in front of me, quickly opening it and getting out Keldra's scarf taking off the cardboard and plastic thimbles. Then unfurled it around the inside of it. My pokemon watched confused. I then unzipped my coat recoiling at the cold. "Holy shit that's cold." I said as I grabbed Keldra as she protested. "I'm sorry on doing this, but he needs the body heat more then you do at the moment." I said to the little psychic as I placed her in the pack helping her bundle up in her scarf. I then zipped it up enough where she can still get light and airflow. "And sorry in advance for the bumpy ride." I added as I got the pack back on. Then Bahamut began to really sway. " _Aaaaaaaaannnd...gone._ " Psycho said as the shiny Gible tipped back now passing out. _lovely..._

"Nesi, help me situate him." I asked as I tried getting him up and next to me so I could zip my coat up around him. After a minute of that with Neisa's help I finally got my coat zipped up. I then began skipping songs till I hit a song with a good beat for what I need to do next. Can't hold us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. I held the now unconscious gible as I did a several second jog before doing a small leap. Once my right foot hit the ground, I went into a hard faster than normal sprint just as the song picked up. I ran with my posture kind of like a Raptors using Bahamut as the main counterweight. I dashed down sidewalks using my mental map that I kept to the pokecenter I was staying at. Making turns down some area's as shortcuts to quicken my route. With a few minor shit's along the way nearly tripping and sliding. It took me a few minutes from where I was but I made it to the center as the song A Martian Winter by Angel Vivaldi began playing. I was a little out of breath as I quickly got inside. "Oi! Need a bit of help!" I said as Nurse Joy quickly got her little troop of Audino's to come and take the Gible off my hands. I unzipped my coat and handed him to the squad of little healers.

I went over to one of the chairs to sit down once the group were behind the door to the operating room. "Holy shiiit…" I breathed taking a moment as I let my head droop for a few moments. I lifted it again and took off my little pack, and opening it up. Checking on Keldra. "You alright there?" I asked with friendly concern.

" _ **I'm okay.**_ " Keldra said poking her head out shortly showing a friendly smile. I looked off to the room they took Bahamut. "That's good." I looked back at the Ralts. "So you want to stay in there or do you want to get situated back in the coat?" I inquired to the ralts.

" _ **As fun as that was. I'd rather be in the coat.**_ " Keldra replied as she tried getting out of her scarf blanket and the pack.

"Alrighty then." I said then helped her out of her spot and got her back in her usual spot. After getting her comfortable, I stood up getting my pack back on and began walking to Nurse Joy. Pulling out my p.g., then went about getting the picture I took of the asshole earlier.

My little trio looked at the image I had up. " _ **Why do you have an image of him being scared?**_ " Elora asked being curious and somewhat concerned.

"I'm not keeping for my entertainment if that's what you're asking." I assured somewhat flatly. Then added. "It's for miss Joy there." I said as she walked out of the operating room, which I assumed she let her helpers handle the Gible.

She looked at me with a surprised look. "It's a good thing you brought in that Gible when you did. A few more minutes out there in the condition he was in, and he would of been a dragoncicle."

 _DId she just?_ I mentally asked with a small laugh in my mind.

" _She did...she did._ " Psycho said humorously.

"Yeah. Plus, thing on that." I said as held my p.g. facing her showing the guy that decided to be a dick doing insult to injury. She looked at the screen curiously and kind of confused. "Who's this?" Joy questioned curiously, seeing the fearful man in the picture.

"The asshole that decided to beat his pokemon, after several battles without breaks or healing. He soccer kicked the bugger when I just got out of the mall." I explained with distaste vaguely implying of the Gible.

Joy looked with shock. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, he might try coming here to get that Gible. It'd be best to make sure he doesn't." I added as I put the device back into it's pocket. "I'll make sure he doesn't" Joy said, she had me give her the picture. I got out a cord and went about transferring the image from my device, granted it took me a minute to generally figure out the UI but I got the picture to her computer.

"Now if the Gible asks where I am. Tell him I've gone out, and will be back in a while." I mentioned as I walked out from behind the desk.

"I will, now stay safe out there!" Nurse Joy said, with a note of enthusiasm. Though, as it may seem I didn't seem all that caring of what happened to that crimson shiny, the nice side of me did fill me with a portion of concern for the poor bugger. I walked out the door taking a breath, and releasing a calm sigh afterwards. "Hi ho Hi ho to Gamestop we go." I said in a mild singsong tone as I walked on with a seemingly quick pacing walk.

A couple songs later, and one skip later the song Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace showed off.

" _ **So...gamestop is a place for gamers, like you. To get games on a thing called a disk. And get things called 'merchandise'? For mostly the reason of just having them?**_ " Elora said trying to understand.

"When you put it like that. Pretty damn much. Granted on the disk part that there is games that you can't find on the pc. And further granted on that, most games if not pretty much all that are made these days, are on the pc." I said helping her understand.

" _ **Okay.**_ " Elora said slowly, getting a grasp on the concept.

"And with some people, they make collections of games on disk. Those being the console games. Some of them go multiplatform for the sake of having them on any one system of there choice." I added confusing the three first evos.

"Sni snivy?" [What's multiplatform?] Nesia asked voicing the question.

"It's what it means. If you had a game like Planetside 2, you could have a copy on the pc or on a console called a PS4. And with some of the games out there, you could play the same game with people on different systems at the same time doing a thing called cross platform play." I clarified to the snake.

"Snivy." [Alright]

" _ **Cool**_." Elora said with an interest peaked smile. As we neared the Gamestop. When I entered going in a few steps. I stared with wide eyes and mouth agap. I was pretty sure my inner gamer had a nerdgasm from all the tech among other things.

" _ **Holy crap."**_ Elora said in shock voicing the other two pokemon's equal surprise from the stores stock.

" _Here comes the spending spree._ " Psycho announced with a note of excitement as I slowly grinned happily.

 _Oh so much yes…!_


	14. Chapter 12

***Booming voice with rolling of the tongue*** **I...RRRREEEEEETUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNN! Good christ this took too long...**

 **Psycho: Tell me about it.**

 **Vlad: Indeed. But it's finally here readers.**

 **Yes! I thank you all for being patient (...granted no ones said anything...at all...) So without further adieu-**

 **Psycho: Have fun with this feel coaster you sexy bitches!  
**

 **...one more thing. For the people curious of the look of the pirate hat mentioned in this story, i have a link in my profile representing it.**

* * *

Some of the initial things we got at gamestop was some handhelds, one that resembled a rather newer looking version of the psp vita for Elora. Something that looks like a upgrade from the current ds from my world for Keldra. And something called a Beta player, it's kind of a cross between the two that Nesia got. The employee was rather friendly as well. This kind of thing was an uncommon occurrence to her with people like me letting his pokemon get gaming items, but she was happy to help all the same and trade some gaming stories as well. After having the handhelds picked, the three little pokemon scattered about the store to find games to there little systems.

To which I helped with a few games. Nesia mostly, since I saw some of the games from my world here, quite a few that were bad or that I knew she would rage. And not in a funny way either. As I helped her look, a thought about earlier in the mall popped up just as the song Forbearance by Michele McLaughlin began playing.

 _You know. If that Gallade was an inch or two lower, that impact would of smashed his nasal bone into his skull cavity killing him._ I thought an imagining of the scene played in my mind showing the impact and showing an x ray Mortal kombat X style of how the impact and brake would play inside. The bone breaking from it's spot and being injected into the cranial cavity and piercing the brain, shredding a good section of the lower part of the frontal cortex and slashing through the central cortex of the brain while filling the cavity with blood shutting down the whole body and nullifying the subject. Now the scene then went to normal, now showing the Gallade dropping to the ground limply. Oh how easy it was to imagine these scenes with frightening detail.

...Even my own death multiple times a day from some of the benign actions like slipping on stairs and having my neck vertebra snap from an impact on one of the steps. Halting my existence right then and there. Or with my paranoia, either my food or drink being for some reason poisoned when left unattended. Then coming back to take another bite. Or take another drink to moments later grasping my throat as it closed, slowly ending my life or as I began to cough up blood, unable to breath as I gurgled trying to get air. Even a couple times with the thoughts projectile vomiting blood like in Hateful 8. Or, just keeling over about a minute or so. Paralyzed, unable to make a reaction. Only able to show horrified eyes holding a pleading gaze as they spilled with slow, pained tears at my shocking demise. Not knowing why, how and who would do a thing to me. Many of these thoughts popped in my mind multiple times. Many things causing death every which way and how. It happened quite a bit when I was in my world...even more so in this.

A couple times of imagining my own pokemon killing me. Strangulation from vines. Slit throat by claws. Death by a projectile attack. Or mental collapse. Or ceasing of my heart pumping blood through my system. So many ways I know I could be killed. An ever many If's, this will happens, this might go this way's. An ever great many ways I couldn't count if I even wanted too. Yet. I push these thoughts off to the dark part of my mind. Though knowing as these to be irrational, knowing it being just my anxiety and paranoia beating against my mind as usual.

Yet I show a calm somewhat emotionless demeanor, that some either see as being somewhat irritated or board. That, and knowing that the bond that has grown on me and these three reminds me that they wouldn't do anything of the type, thankfully. Although...the part of my mind that wants to kill...the side that has killing intent suppressed, projects myself doing the acts...some horrid. Some that even shocks me sometimes. Some especially viscous against people or things that try to hurt that I claim to my power to protect.

It's as I say. _I have a kind but dark heart…_ I mentally breathed with a somewhat demonic growling voice, notes of manic excitement in the tone. My expression growing dark with an unnerving smile for a moment. Bloodshed. An ever awaiting thing to be. " _One day the carving will begiiin-Heheheheheheeeee!_ " Psycho said with an unnerving excited voice and giggle.

The expression quickly left as my state of mind went back to it's pseudo normality. Just then Nesia got my attention. "Snivy. Snivy sni?" [Will. What's this one?] Nesia asked curious. I came over and looked at the game she was looking at. My brows were raised in surprise. "Holy shit. Sly cooper collection." I noted aloud somewhat quietly, surprised to see this particular game.

"Snivy sni sniv?" [Is it a good game?] Nesia inquired rather curious now from my reaction. I looked at her with a friendly smile. "Yes actually. It's a good series, which I might think you'll like." I added with a knowing smile. She looked back up at me with a smile and mirthful gaze as she grabbed the game with a vine. Adding to the several games she's come to collecting for her handheld system. _God, this is going to cost a good chunk of money._ I thought not all pleased with the impending amount. It was annoying not knowing how much currency one had with no knowledge with how to check.

As I was walking around, a familiar color pattern caught my eye. I stopped mid step, then with left leg out. I made a motion that spun me to the direction of the self with the color pattern I thought to recognize. I looked at the game with wide eyes, furrowed brows and pursed lips. I looked at the game for a moment in disbelief with an eye twitch.

Said disbelieving eye twitch grew the more I stared at the game that should not even exist considering the circumstance of where I am. _Are you fucking KIDDING!?_ I questioned in exasperation. _WHAT THE FUCK!-WHY THE FUCK!-HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HEEERRREEE!?_ I questioned further.

" _Why and how in the name of contradiction and irony is_ that _there!?_ " Vlad asked just as surprised and confused as me.

" _What the fuck is this inception bullshit!?_ " Even the voice of madness inquired incredulously.

 _This is a level of fuckery I did not perceive._ I thought in a shocked calm voice. _Awesome in thought...! But what the actual fuuuuuck!?_ I thought as I grabbed the game and looked it over.

After a few minutes everybody had what they wanted, and came up to the register. Figuring out that the lady behind the counter had to do something in order for them to get there items. " _How in the name of the nine whores of hell is a_ FuUCKING POKEMON GAME! _Existing_ in _the world of pokemon!?_ " Psycho yelled baffled by this find.

 _And by the god of fuckery it's even sun and moon!_ As I looked at this game more and thought about it more, it became near impossible for description of what I felt and the mixed expression I held. This went on for several minutes with my irritated confusion with the struggle of figuring it's existence. After the sixth minute of dealing with this a thought came to mind as my expression turned flat as my eyes gazed at the case.

 _Alright. FOR SHITS! AND, GIGGLES!_ I held the game as I did that one suspicious look then looked at the game as I looked at it a little closer with an evil grin of delight then shortly going to the group of three little pokemon. _I might as well get a game out of this. With my luck so far with that "pokegear" of mine, it's going to have a function to let me play this._ I thought as I looked at the three as they sported grins. I look at them with a calm smile with a inquisitive raised brow. "That everything?" I ask my voice entering a british accent slightly.

"Sni!"

" _ **Yep!**_ "

"Ral!"

"Alrighty, let's have these ringed up and we'll be out." I said as they handed there games to me while I placed them on the counter top. After going through the payment process while made a little easier with being a pro member, we got ready to leave. After having everything in the bag, I bid the cashier to having a nice day with a return reply. We were fairly happy with our haul. I got a few shirts among other items and the girls had a bunch of games for them to try. It was at this moment I finally checked what time it was since it looked like it was beginning to get dark out. _Huh, 4:35 pm. Alrighty then._ I thought as I made my way back to the center. _Considering some of the shit that's happened today. This has been by far my most eventful day of my life in recent years. Granted with some of the other things. Though regardless, today was very eventful nonetheless._ I thought actually pleasantly with smile. Then my face took a serious note when Psycho reminded me about the next gen pokemon that's in the existence defying game. _I swear to god if I see a fucking Salazel in this region...ooh...some sort of shit is going to happen..._

As I thought of a couple more pleasant things in mind, I made a left into an alley. It wasn't a long one thankfully, but I saw two people standing kind of huddled to each other, talking kind of in a hushed tone. _Wonder if I'll get jumped._ I wondered kind of casually as I walked with a languid smirk lightly nodding my head. Nesia and Elora lightly slept on my shoulders. I seemed relaxed and unfocused, seeming on a semi auto-pilot steady walk. I caught the movement of one of two guy's head turn to look at me. My eyes snapping to the movement, he only looked a moment before looking back at his friend with a shrug.

Imaginings of the situation transpired in my mind when I noticed a almost hard to notice bulge on his waist line under the coat while the guy's back faced me. _Gun. Typing possible glock modeling. Easy to get acquire. Something 9mm category. Use, likely. Loaded, likely. Intimidation piece. High likelihood without use._ My thoughts going about short, concise rapid conclusions and answers while these formed the song Sweet Dreams by Marilyn manson began playing.

A possible situation formed in my mind. Both guys come to me after I pass about ten feet from them. One pulls his gun, aiming at my head. Other stands beside his friend with a smirk. Gunman demands I show my hands before I'm told to drop my bag. I hold my hands open palmed and nearly a foot from my chest. The gunman is smiling with a certain superiority. I then remember a few ways to disarm him and disable both offenders. Several viable. I then spoke quietly to Keldra. "Don't attack them. We'll be fine. ...Them not so much." I said to her. She didn't move as she sensed the other two guys faint bad intents. She just shrunk into the coat more. " _ **Don't kill them.**_ "

"I'm not." I said to the Ralts with surety as I walked closer several seconds away from passing them. As I turned down my music a few notches so I can hear the crunch of snow. Sure enough a few seconds after passing them they began walking. "Hey, I got a question." I heard one talk as I stopped. "Can I have that bag?"

I calmly turn around, where usually I would be going oh shit in my mind with an almost equal tone on my expression. But, from the confidence booster I had earlier at the mall I desperately needed, things are going to act out a little different. I looked at the guy holding the gun, looking him in the eyes. I asked a simple question. "And if I don't?" I held a almost board smirk with a rather calm look as I placed the bag beside me.

His friend decided to speak up finally. "If you don't, he'll have to put a hole in that nice hat of yours." I mainly brushed the threat off. I looked at the gun. It looked like a 22LR Browning Buckmark pistol. I scrunched my eyes closed tilting my head back with a giggle that slowly turned into a chilling chuckle. Finding it actually funny on the guy's choice of pistol to mug someone. The two looked at each other unsure what was going on. From what they heard. People just about piss themselves if they had a gun pointed at them. But the guy standing before them was doing the opposite, laughing in there faces even as he began laughing again looking at the gun.

"Hheheheeheh. I thought it was going to be a nine mil. Granted a twenty two can be scary with it bouncing about in the body ripping organs and such with it's tumbling bullshit. But sti-hi-hi-hill. Something like a glock might at least of done a bit better for you. Heheheheh. Oooh…" I looked at him in the eyes with a smile. I could actually see that they were being unnerved by this reaction which fueled my entertainment further. "Though sadly I'm going to have to say no." I said, a humorous tone in my voice.

"That's a shame." The guy said as Elora and Neisa began waking up.

"Mmm yes a shame that is." I vaguely concurred as I turned up the volume and turning off the boundary causing them to get confused at the sudden music as I grinned wickedly. My left hand brushing aside the mans gun arm away from me as I curled the fingers of my right hand from the middle phalanx then having them go rigid as I jabbed the mugger in the throat, nearly collapsing his windpipe, incapacitating him as the gun flys out of his grip. Plopping into the snow, he clasped his throat trying to breath correctly while on fours. I looked at the other guy as Nesia and Elora were trying to figure out what the hell was transpiring at the moment.

"Come on fucka! Bring it!" I challenged while throwing out my arms and stepping up with a serious expression with a slight head tilt to the right. The other guy backed away before running off. "Oh fuck this!" The guy running said. I bring my right hand up making that same finger curled motion I did a few sections ago. I looked at my hand that looked ready for a palm heel strike. Smiling a little more darkly remembering a little silent kill move from my time playing Sniper elite v2. I grinned a little more on being oh so pleased it worked so well, granted I didn't crush the guys windpipe as much I would of liked of. But Keldra asked me not to kill them. Well in front of her... I looked at the 22. currently nearly completely buried, I went over to it and knelt down to grab it as This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson began playing creating a more disturbed vibe of the current situation.

"And I'm taking. You!" I said as if excited with the last word while grabbing the pitiful but scary little lead launcher. "Hello." I said to the small caliber weapon with a tone of interest as I looked it over. _Hm. Not much wear. Fairly new._ I thought as I pulled back the slide ejecting the round, then catching it out of the air taking a look after. _Hmmm...looks to be a rather normal rimfire long rifle round. Same looking casing I usually see, same looking lead round._ I thought analyzing the gun and it's ammo. I ejected the clip after taking a second to find the release. I gave the clip a approving nod and look. _Fifteen round clip. Nice._ I thought then went about putting the fifteenth round back into the clip, and slid it back into the assembly then cocked it. I looked at the guy still recovering while coughing.

I walked over to the side of him. I knelt down so he could look at me better. "Oi, numbnuts." I requested from the recovering mugger. He looked at me. "Best to stop this kind of shit. Good way to die. You're lucky I didn't hit harder or you'd be writhing on the ground gasping for air as you suffocated from a collapsed windpipe. Keep in mind, There is people that will kill you if you try that shit again." I said rather nonchalantly to the guy who looked to be in his mid twenties now that I began thinking about it. I brandished the pistol for him to see, as he grew fearful. "And next time. Don't go for a fucking twenty two." I warned as I stood up. "Now fuck off to somewhere else." I remarked as I deftly reached behind to my pack and stashed the pistol in my city travel pack then grabbed my bag off gaming equipment.

I promptly turned around spinning on my heel and went my merry way, while I heard the fumbling movements of the mugger that got his ass handed to him. After I got out of the alley did Nesia speak. "Snivy snivy ni!?" [What the actual hell just happened!?] Nesia asked in exasperation.

"Me getting out of a first time mugging." I replied with a somewhat nonchalant though humorous tone. I was actually kind of proud of the fact.

" _ **I thought it was cool.**_ " Elora said with a smile actually enthused by the confrontation. Reminding her of some of the fight scenes in the action movies she's watched since being with her friends and trainer.

Nesia looked at Elora with the kind of shocked and questioning look I tend to sport at times. "Snivy snivy sni snivy sni!?" [Am I the only one questioning this!?] Nesia asked kind of exasperated.

There was a moment of silence as I continued walking.

"It would seem so. Though, that went actually as well as I imagined it was going to." I replied.

"Snivy sniv snivy?" [You knew this as going to happen?] Nesia questioned with a rather serious tone.

"Well not necessarily." I answered kind of dismissively. "Though I expected that was going to happen. And, guess to everyone's surprise, it did. With more surprise'll for the two assholes trying to mug me. Which I might add, this went fabulously." I said with a smile at the end.

"Snivy sni…" [Alright then…] Nesia sighed. Then did a small chuckle a few moments later. " _ **It looks like we're doing a movie tomorrow.**_ " Keldra said with a note of humor.

"As it would it seem. Which. I may need to lay low for a bit…" I noted remembering the minor shitstorm of some of my actions. I'm rather contradicted when it comes to attention that I know I'll get from the mall. Among some of the other things. I like the notion of the attention but I kind of don't at the same time with people bugging the living hell out of me on how I did what I did and such.

And don't get me started on police reports that could be at work at the moment… But as those thoughts crossed my mind. Elora asked something breaking my thought on the subject. " _ **What does 'lay low' mean?**_ " The simple question confused me for a second before I collected myself.

"Kind of like hiding away for a short while….kind of like a big pokemon is looking for you and you have to hide yourself so you don't get caught…. If I'm phrasing it correctly." I tried explaining. Though I doubted the effectiveness of my explanation.

" _ **...I think I get where you're going with this.**_ " Elora spoke somewhat getting a grasp on what I was saying. Though not quite getting the part with envisioning me hiding from a big pokemon. Though she did get a large enough meaning from my phrasing to piece it from there.

It was a short while before we made it back to the center. I was changing songs while I walked up to the door, I was presented with the sound of an angry sounding man. My eyebrows scrunched into an annoyed expression. I did a small sigh through my nose. _Oh for fucks sake..._ I thought as I let a song plop into the situation. _Alright Palladio from Escala. Let's have you play._ I thought as a sort of dark smile crossed my lips. I looked up to see a guy arguing rather angrily to Nurse Joy.

I closed my eyes for a moment shaking my head in the process, my expression unyielding. I opened my eyes with a bit more of a darker glint. I decided to walk up a ways to the side of the guy. Kind of more over to the direction of the stairs. I then noticed his stature and clothing.

" _Isn't that jackass from earlier with that Gible?_ " Psycho asked slash question in a rather enthused tone.

 _Oh, I do think so!_ I noted with a small note of glee. I felt like scaring the shit out of him again. I believe my pokemon also recognized him as well. So with tha I decided to let the audio boundry down, letting a wave of sound blear out. This caught both people's guards down.

"Is this little prick causing trouble miss Joy?" I inquired with a kind of joyfully filled tone with malice and a touch of manics. The guy turned around abruptly after that to stare at me with surprise. I grinned more while cracking my fingers, the music bringing about a very dark tone to the situation. Which caused the man to grow more fearful.

"Actually, yes. Yes he is." Joy stated as the guy backed up to the counter.

"Girls. Do please get off for a second." I asked nicely to my trio of pokemon. They quickly hurried off and went to the lounging area to watch from a distance. "Oh. And Nesia, would you please?" I asked vaguely as I held the bag of electronics to her direction. Her vines shot out and grabbed the bag a second later and reeled back.

"Raall, ral ralts ralt." [Oooh, this is going to be good.]

"Ooh-ho-ho-ho...Do try something." I asked to the guy as a dare. I proceeded to take a few steps to him. "Make my night." I added with a thick russian accent. The other man quickly made his way out. But before he could get past me, I felt more like being a dick. I grabbed the collar of his shirt behind his neck, and grabbed the waist of his pants. Managing to give him one hell of a wedgie as I lifted him up. I then carried him to the door. "Guess what dickweed. I'm the bouncer of this little club tonight." I said then when I was a few steps from the doorway, I picked up my speed and used the burst of inertia to fling the poor bastard out the door. He flew for a dozen or so feet and sliding a another half dozen sliding as I stood in the doorway, bashing face first into a pile of dirty snow. I looked with a pleased expression. "Now piss off!" I added before going back in, the doors closing behind a moment later. "I always wanted to do shit like that." I noted offhandedly rather pleased of myself.

While I was walking back in, I turned my music down a few notches. After that I heard Nurse Joy sigh. "Thank you. A minute more of that and I would of had to call up Jenny."

"No prob." I said coming to my pokemon, grabbing the bag and picking up Keldra. Nesia and Elora followed suit back to our room. This was going to be a longer then usual night.

"And one more thing to add. Nice music." Nurse Joy complemented, to I gave a friendly smile.

"Thanks."

After later going up the stairs and to the room, I went about placing the bag in the bed with the three little gamers readily waiting for there reality porting devices to lands wondrous to the mind. Escaping this world for a time into another to enjoy dangerous and mysterious lands on the go, killing creatures and gathering loot to save a certain land or person. To go vast distances among the lands, or through the stars… I saw those starry eyes in those three as I helped them open there devices boxes. Helping them set up everything, knowing there going to be playing the night away. When everything was set up, the girls accounts created. Settings made to eaches specification. They each booted up there games. And with that, I saw gleeful grins of enjoyment. At this I smiled. My heart warming at those happy expressions. I even felt a little pride given the circumstances.

I never in my life expected this kind of thing. With that in mind, I actually enjoyed this to be rather honest. It's a thing that would be difficult for me to explain given the request. After a minute or so of watching them be mesmerized by there games I dug in the bag for mine. The game I'm dubbing 'The game that shouldn't exist'. I fished out my p.g. And looked through the options. While I did this I sat on the edge of the bed , a few feet from the girls then kicked my shoes off. _Alrighty. We go to you...you, you...then...let's see. Maybe down here. An-...The hell? 'Book scan function' Scan any book of your choosing to archive for later reading._ I thought while reading. I looked at the option closer taking my glasses off with wide eyes. Making sure I read that right. I raised my eyebrows in delighted surprise. _Hahaha! Sweeet. I don't have to pay for books. Now...where's Barnes and Noble?_ I mused with a note of humor at the end.

" _Why don't we get fifty shades of gray?_ " Psycho asked humorously with a chuckle.

 _Hahaha. No. I'm not even getting it for the sake shits and giggles._ I replied as I returned to my options search. Shortly after I found an option named 'Gaming'. _Interesting…_ I thought as I made a look. _How bloody complex are you?_ I added as I took a more and more fascinated look deeper into the dark ui. There was a list of things gaming related that shocked me more. With this, it was becoming a more enthralling search by the second. One of the options presented the notion of using a projector function, of all things, with resolution options that I never expect to even be a thing with a device such as this.

 _I seriously need to figure out who or what the fuck gave me this fucking thing._ I thought looking at the reminding strangeness that was the device I held. Awesome as it may be, I questioned of what it's capable of… And how truly useful it'll be for me in future endeavors. Then I saw A.I. intelligence levels that affected some games. The last option on that list was ninety eight percent human. I stared wide eyed knowing the implications of that option. And admittedly it frightened the side of me that held regards to the notions and intrigues of artificial intelligence. And spooked my scientific side. And immensely intrigued it.

 _We'll be fucking with that later..._ I noted keeping a side note for later testing.

" _It truly amazes me with the plethora of options and there regards of use in this device. By the sheer amount of interesting and rather useful to you type of options. I'm starting to think this isn't made by really anyone in this world._ " Vlad spoke, which as I thought for a moment on that, it ringed very eerily true. _You bring one hell of a point._ I declared actually surprised with the notion then slowly frightened to a degree.

 _Jesus fucking christ…_ I thought with slacked shoulders, lightly shaking my head again trying to grasp my existence. Though this time, it's a much worse feeling being in a still though somewhat familiar but, very alien world. A very very horrible feeling that now began to sadden me through the feeling.

Though with this feeling I nudged myself along continuing my original search. Shortly I found an option with the phrase 'Activate micro cartridge slot?'. _You seem like it._ I thought making a conclusion that this must be the right option. I activated the setting and a moment after, I heard an attention grabbing click. Which caused my head to lightly flinch back with a light tilt to the right. I turn the device's right side to me, and lo and behold a slot that fits a DS cartridge. _There we go._ I thought with a small smirk. _Now I know where to find it._

Just then, my laptop pinged with a kind of sound I'd expect from tron, to which I assumed a message of some kind. But to the ping sound with it's suddenness was subjected to a attention snapping, eyebrow raised, curious glare. _Who or what the fuck is messaging me?_ I thought confused. I leaned over and quickly grabbed my laptop. I looked to where this ping originated on my computer, first off looking into my gmail.

As I looked, nothing was there. But a moment later I saw an icon on the taskbar flashing for a moment. My eyes snapping to the flash. The icon to what I saw confused me more as well spiking my paranoia. It looked a hell of a lot like the computer console. _The fuuuuck!?_ I questioned more by the second, feeling uneasy by this. I've seen too many movies with this kind of shit. I gingerly clicked the icon. The next thing I read legitimately scared the living fuck out of me.

"Adjusting well?"


	15. Chapter 13

**There, finally have this blasted chapter up. It's a bit on the short side from the norm, but it's what I could come up with at this time. To which, I'm sure you guys are tired of waiting. So, here's the next issue of Odd, how I got here.**

* * *

I stared at the phrase with straining wide eyes. _WHO-THE-WHAT THE FUCK!?_ I mentally screamed. _THIS SHIT IS NOT! KOSHER! BY ANY FUCKING DEGREE! NONE!_

I debated for a good two minutes on what the hell to say as I stared in fearful confusion. _Okay. Fuck it._ I thought in a semi calm voice as my anxiety shakes went batshit. Though, my pokemon didn't notice my distress.

The next thing I quickly typed was thus. "Who the fuck are you. What the fuck are you. How the hell did you contact me. And what the fuck do you want." I questioned with fervor.

"For who I am I will tell later." The being on the other end sent first. To which I replied.

"I'M STOPPING THAT SHIT RIGHT THE FUCK THERE!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'M NOT JOINING ANY OF YOUR SHIT! FUCK TO THE HELL NO! I'VE SEEN THIS KIND OF SHIT WAY TO FUCKING MANY TIMES! NO! I'M NOT JOINING YOU'RE FUCKERY!" I replied vehemently. Vlad agreeing wholeheartedly.

"...Okay then. This is a far cry from expectations." The other user typed a few moments later.

 _Fuck yes it's going to be fucktard._ I thought not having any of this while glaring at the screen, waiting for another reply.

It was a minute or two before the next reply. "Well this is a shame. ...Which I guess you aren't interested to taking a look in a ruin, said to hold an odd looking necklace with rumored magical properties, I suppose?" The other user said, trying to bait me. I looked at the screen with a narrow eyed irritated look, a moment later my eye twitching with the irritation. _Is this prick seriously pulling this card._ I asked rhetorically.

" _As it would seem…_ " Vlad said with annoyance.

"Are you serious with this?" I typed, my brow furrowing. And through all this, none of my three companions have noticed so far. Good or bad being debatable.

"Yes, I'm rather serious about this."

"You seriously have a hard on in trying to get me to join up with whatever bullshit with you."

"As it seems, yes."

 _Alright, I'm getting a fucking revolving ip for this laptop after this shit._ I thought in aggravation. I looked at the folder icon on my hotbar then back at the console like screen, looking back and forth several times. _I wonder…_ I thought as I opened file explorer. Looking for a certain folder. I had a little smirk when I found the folder titled 'reactions'. It took me a moment to find an appropriate image.

That smirk grew when I found the right image to use. _Oooh, let this work._ I thought enthused with this idea. I dragged the image to the window and plopped it in. I grinned with a note of humor as the image of the Justice League all giving a big ol' 'fuck you' all holding up middle fingers with Green Lantern projecting a large one. I did a silent giggle, grinning just tickled that this actually worked. I then I did one of my own to the screen for a moment.

"That's my thought dickwad." I typed, to which I think bewildered the person on the other end.

" _You're an asshole when you want to be._ " Psycho said with a laugh.

 _Heheheheh…oh I'm going to get a fuck ton of software for this._ I thought. Oh this was going to be a long night.

"Well. Seems to be no point now. Shame that, maybe next time."

"Yeah, fuck no. I'm not associating with any of your shit. Interesting as it maybe, still a big ass no." I replied, then closed the window. ...Now for the figuring and implementing of the denial software… But unbeknownst to me. My three pokemon had a little idea as they looked up from there games and to each other. They looked at me for a moment then looked at one another and nodded as they placed there games down. They moved up to me with smiles, all three lept at me. "Mah!" I yelped as they landed on me. I immediately looked at them with a confused wide eyed look as they hugged me with big smiles. "Thank you!" they said as they hugged me. I was still somewhat confused at the moment, as I gave a sort of smile with a raised brow. I honestly didn't know how to react.

"You're welcome…?" I said, liking the sentiment. Though still not knowing of the reason being.

"Snivy." [ The games.] Nesia clarified happily. It clicked now, to which I calmed and smiled.

"You three are quite welcome." I replied hugging back for the hell of it.

" _ **From the dozens of trainers I've seen and met. I like you the best.**_ " Keldra mentioned. And with that my expression melted with a warm smile. " _ **Same!**_ " Elora added. _God damn…_ I thought with a mental chuckle with the suddenness of this situation. _I just can't not like these three._

" _You definitely needed these kind of interactions._ " Vlad noted. _Yeah. Yeah I really did._ I thought happily agreeing.

From that night, I was up till four in the morning getting precautionary measures galore. It was a bitch and a half process to find, figure out workings for use, Installation and finally implementation of the necessary software. And in that night finishing. I was never more proud of myself, which is further impressive since I'm not a very prideful person, and since I'm crap at researching. And means of any coding. Big part on the coding portion. Since I couldn't code a simple snake animation flash game...with the book with how to do it in front of me…

After carefully placing my god of mobile gaming equipment down beside the bed. I promptly passed out after getting a little more comfortable.

Alas...something happened that I thought would be forever an unoccursence after six years of nights of deep sleep.

I found myself near a kind of temple of some sort, I looked on with focused thought curiosity at the rather small building. _The hell?_ I questioned with a tilt of the head, figuring reasons of it's placement, reason of size and actual use as I neared the built in stone building. It reminded me of those ancient homes carved into mountainsides. _Hmm...odd…_ I thought as I neared. Subconsciously not worrying on some valid facts, the natural audio of nature and the nonexistence of my three companions.

Though deep inside...this felt weird...this place, and my inlining search being conducted. I got out a small flashlight when I reached the doorway, with in five paces inside I turned on the light and pointed it at the ceiling, the acutely luminous light splashing over the section I was in, most of the area not being visible, now lifted from the darkness. I was then presented yet again with the thought of never seeing anyone try this, including in some sections of horror flicks I've seen. Still questioning on why they never try this. I looked about the room seeing multiple odd things, somethings of what I guess some sort of travel gear for caving. Odd considering.

With that I had a thought of focusing on the smaller details of the walls, presented with the hypothesis that this is going to be one of those hidden mechanism doors. At this my interest raised as I searched. As I looked at one wall that has something akin to a faded mural, I began focusing on certain sections. Looking for pattern differences, depressions in the wall, shapes of lines seeming difficult to see and out of place.

This took me about a minute to find a set of lines actually seeming somewhat out of place in the design where the markings meant to hide it chipped away in a certain pattern. _Alright… Furthermore on the realm of intrigue._ I thought as the stone passage shuddered open with the clanking of old gears turning. _This is some Uncharted shit right here…_ I mused as I walked deeper in my unknown compulsion of travel in this dark domain of exploration. Continuing to subconsciously question the reasoning for the need to look into this structure. After a short while I the stone hall drastically open to a vast space of ancient architecture.

If I were to guess, this place was several hundred years or more old taking in account, looking at the structural decay and the overgrowth. I took out some flares from a small pack, igniting them one by one and and tossing them about the cavern to provide sufficient light, remarkably these flares didn't shine a vibrant red like most flares do, expect more of a white color, letting me see the colors of everything better. I looked at more of the structures with more intrigue, looking at multiple details before moving on.

I went into a structure that seemed to be the main portion to this complex. I tossed in a couple flares inside then walked in. I could see a pedestal of sorts with a sort of necklace slowly spin and float, being very peculiar in the realm of consideration. Though regretfully, there wasn't a straight on pathway to the pedestal platform. I was going to have to ninja warrior this so to speak, seeing a path I was going to jump about. _Alrighty...no pressure…_ I thought as I closed my eyes for a few moments to both hype and concentrate. I got in a ready stance for the large amount of movement I was going to make in the next few seconds. My eyes opened with a mixture of determined irritation.

 _Oh fuck this entirely…_ I thought as I then bolted and lept off my pathway and began my jumping to platform to jump point. Each leap and bound was done in quick succession as my destination grew closer. I almost ballsed up the last long jump landing with a wobble that quickly got corrected. _Sweet...made it._ I thought in a rather optimistic voice. I looked up to the pedestal, climbing up half a flight of stairs. Finally making it to the item. What was there, confused me and concerned me at the same time. A necklace that had three fingered silver dragon claws clinging to a dark purple sparkling spherical gem hanging on a black leather string. "Why the hell is my dragon necklace here?" I questioned confused on how it even got here.

As I grabbed my necklace I was without reason jolted awake "Jinto-va!" I blurted as quickly looked at my surroundings, eyes darting every which way. It took me a few seconds to realize I was back in the room. And with my eyes bulging at one unsetting fact. I had a conscious full memory interaction in a _dream..._

 _How the-why the fuck did I dream!? A seemingly lucid dream at that! Da fuck!_ I questioned incredulously. I looked down to see my pokemon snuggled up against me, sound asleep. I slowly calmed down. A minute or so later I looked at the clock beside me, wondering what time it is. ...it was eight in the morning, I've only slept maybe four hours. I restarted pandora, calming sleep music gently filled the room. I took a deep breath, letting out a quiet sigh a moment later. I brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose, lightly shaking my head with closed eyes. Still in disbelief.

 _This better not be one of those vision dreams…_ I thought in a note of discontent. In the midst of the thought, a look of serious questioning spurred as I felt a crawling fellon my stomach from between my shirt and coat. It made it's way up to the collar of my coat as I looked down at the moving bulge. I soon felt a familiar shaped tail and saw a green nose pop out of my coat collar.

"Sniii…" [Warmmm…] The tired Snivy sighed, drifting back to sleep. My expression softened into a tired small smile, coinciding with a silent chuckle. I drifted back into slumber as I laid my head back. _To be of what, I pray tell of thy journey to be…_ My tired mind inquired of my furthering stay upon a world tis be not of my own.

 _I lie in hope, to be of one day, thy questions of wonder, shall be answered..._ It was my last thought as sleep took back it's hold, dipping under the familiar darkness of a tired mind.

 _;Undisclosed location - 9 hours ago;_

The being at the computer leaned back, sighing. "Well shit...That's a shame." Sighed a disappointed Veairgo. He was hoping Dexsha (Dez-sha) was right about this guy. But his luck decided to screw that chance up.

"If anything, hopefully nothing major happens." He said mostly to himself. The tale Dexsha told was kind of unsettling for him. Random guy comes into there world. Travels a bit, gets something he originally had in his world which now has very unnatural properties. And later is supposed to go on a massacre on some team base. Then other shit progressively goes down, while shit gets more and more real, as he understood it.

"Well, the unsettling thing is Dexsha is usually not wrong ninety five percent of the time…"

"Veairgo! Could you help me for a moment?" A feminine voice hollered from a few rooms away.

"Yeah give me a second!" The unnaturally colored shiny fire ape replied before getting up, looking at the computer monitor with an unsure gaze. He shook his head as he left the terminal room. He really didn't expect the reaction he got.

It was another two hours till my body decided it was time to wake up. I found I was on my back on my bed, I didn't quite open my eyes. But when I did, a questioning look spurred. _Wait...the fuck?_ I questioned. The part of the ceiling that was over my bed didn't have the air duct covered in a wood paneling. _The hell?_ I further questioned, this felt very off… I lifted my head to look at my surroundings. _What, where the fuck am-? Oh…_ I began thinking in escalating panic before my eyes landed on the sleeping pokemon curled up to me, having me realize yet again for the six time. _That's right...I'm not at home anymore._ I wasn't in my world, my familiarities of my world to this are for naught. Many more peculiarities are at play that'll frustrate me more then my world ever did.

Though, some dangers from my world I don't have to worry about. There are a plethora more I have to worry about here… I took a breath and let a sigh through my nostrils.

 _Fuck my life…_ I thought despondently. Thoughts of how I'm supposed to live here if I'm to be stuck in this world flooded my mind, making my existence more of a despondent feeling since I never know what to do with myself. No jobs interesting me, few that have quickly having the process of possibility basically murdered off, with the very difficult process to even attempt the idea.

Then there's my non-existent ambitions, and really no hopes for anything. My face becoming more downcast with each thought. _I'm really going to be fucked one way or another being in my world or the other… When he hath not understanding of his being, one can not prosper in the land he resides. Apathy ever encroached to most of his ideals to suffer with the idea of application. Why must one have sorrows of a being with a mind such as I?_

Then there's the semi contentedness of my semi-stagnant lifestyle. Just apating to be mildly content with basically existing, and with never intentional distancing with people that I slowly stop talking to. Wanting to keep friendships, but feeling like I impose so often when I feel like I should call them. It's a horrid thought process I just can't shake.

 _Oh damn it all… ...Heh...I swear...times like these my life just has to be a dreary little sitcom...doesn't it? Any of my hopes dashed into the winds like fading embers from a fire, quickly snuffed out after flying a very short distance._

" _Well...a wish or two came to life...maybe a third along the way._ " Vlad announce softly. Trying to reassure me.

 _True...one or two it may be. But the possibility of the third if disappointingly low considering my odds. I have more luck with the friend zone in that case..._

" _You're odds may be different here. Heheh...If those fanfics have anything to say about it."_

 _Maybe...slim...but maybe._ I thought, a tiny smile surfacing...though it didn't last long. _...truly...what could I even do?_

* * *

 **Leaving on a somber note on this one. Leave a comment, pop on a follow and click that fav button if you really like this story. And make a comment if you all notice something different from this chapter. Though...I doubt anyone is either going to notice or comment... Well, guy can hope for a reaction at least.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Jesus sweet mother of christ! I finally got this damn thing down! Whoo!**

 **Psycho: And just two days before the two month mark!**

 **Vlad: Alright since that's out of the way, we have a some news for you all.**

 **Yes, in which point. I've been slowly switching things to Wattpad, it's a little more work but I get to have my music actually with the story and i get to put in images as well! Which makes detailing descriptions a shit ton easier... But i'll still be posting on here for some of the people that don't like using wattpad...for one reason or another. And! I'm even going to put up a story I haven't put on here, you guys might like it or not...and make fun of the name a bit, but it was my third ever story. To which i'm still working on, sooooo. With out further adue!**

 **Psycho: Make sure to smack those follow and fav buttons if you like this little brand of fuckery!**

 **Vlad: And leave a comment if there's something you really liked from the chapter!**

 **Me and Psycho: And enjoy you sexy bitches!**

* * *

"Alllliiiiighhht….." I began with a concentration frown, looking at the puzzle before me in In Verbis Virtus. "Atul aghni...Tial udah. Namut atul." While I chanted arcane works, Attom's Stay was quietly playing as background noise.

After getting through the first part of these oh so fugly assholes with pincer like mouth head and tentacles. "Atul aghni." I repeated a half dozen times, casting the spell enough times to kill the damn creature. About two more over the original thought, generated a satisfying boom with the creatures death scream. After that I quickly went about to find a puddle of water. Shortly after I casted the heal spell. "Yeggah mideh."

" _ **So this game uses the player's voice to cast all the spells.**_ " Keldra asked curious and intrigued.

"Yes. Though it can be difficult memorizing the words. So it's good to keep a notepad or something to have the words written down." I noted to the small shiny psychic.

After a few minutes later. The nutrient dissolver decided it was time for restock for the system. I pause my game placing the keyboard and mouse to a safe spot for later use.

"I believe lunch is in order." I announced causing one of two loot fiends on the pc to turn there head. The little grass snake 'knight' had an evil grin plastered on her little face as she slayed a big fluffy boar like beast. "Sni sni, snivy sni snivy!" [Mine mine, all your loot is mine!] Nesia cackled evilly. Then it dawned on her that I said something, looking over. "Snivy snivy sni?" [Wait what's happening?]

"Munchables."

"Snivy sni!" [Oh goodie!]

I silently chuckled shaking my head with closed eyes. _Just mention food to get her attention._ I thought with a mental laugh. Shortly we went and got our food and went to one of the tables. We passed the time talking about the games we're playing, me giving some ideas and tips to the game Neisa and Elora have been working together at.

A short while later someone came into the center, I wasn't fully paying attention as I was conversing with my pokemon. I heard Joy's greeting with the replying voice that sounded somewhat familiar. From this I looked over to the workstation, my arm resting on the back rest. _Isn't that the douchenozzle from the mall?_

" _I think so._ " Vlad said somewhat sure.

" _We'll know if we see that fire ostrich and hear the name Blaze._ " Psycho said with a laugh at the end, that got me smiling with a small chuckle.

" _ **What is it master Will?**_ " Elora asked curious as to what I was looking at.

I turned to her with a languid expression. "Oh just seeing if it's someone I know." _And kicked the ass of._

I watched for a couple long moments, then went about finishing my meal. A couple minutes later, we finished and went about going back to our room. But not before I heard the telltale sound of pokemon being summoned from it's ball. I decided to look over, I saw a Blaziken with a not so prideful look. Said Blaziken locked eyes with me and just about shit itself seeing me, then trying to hide behind it's trainer. "Blaziken! Blaze blaziken blaze! Blaziken, blaziken!" [Oh shit! Jake don't let him break me again! Not again, Not again!] Blaze said franticly, becoming deathly afraid of the human that so easily broke his limbs. Remembering the terrifying look in the human's eyes. Thoroughly enjoying snapping the Blaziken's bones. He still doesn't know why he wasn't killed, remembering the killing intent buried in those psychotic eyes.

I just leaned my head facing the blaziken, I gave him an evil and spiteful sort of smile from my seat now remembering this Blaziken and it's trainer. Said trainer looked over in my direction, figuring out the reason why Blaze was cowering behind him. It was nothing what Blaze usually was like. But as he stared at the man at the table smiling evilly back, he soon grew fearful, remembering how he so easily beaten his pokemon single handedly. Doing so with an enjoyment he's never seen in another trainer. If he was one.

For all he knew he was a freak of nature or some sort of super soldier. Both still terrifying to poor Jake. _So Jake from state farm and the fire ostrich is here. Delightful. Wonder if he'll be stupid again. I actually kind of hope so._ I thought actually amused with this little situation.

Psycho was laughing at the Jake from state farm quip as I continued to look at the asshat of a trainer. With a delightfully disturbed grin on my part.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Nurse Joy. Not knowing the suddenly spooked Blaziken and trainer. Jake was going to have none of this and dashed away with a not so manly scream, leaving his poor Blaze behind. The full grown flame kiwi took a moment before his trainer left him, as he suddenly looked at the spot Jake was at a moment ago with saucer plate eyes. Looking at me and and where his trainer was back and forth about four times before it registered. Then locked eyes with me again.

I grinned an evil toothy grin looking at Blaze. I cracked my knuckles initiating some fear factor. I swear It cawed and clucked away like that one fear chicken soundbite. I gave a Thoroughly enjoyed demented giggling, almost bordering cackling as I nearly fell out of my seat from laughing so hard. Having a small coughing fit after, chuckling every few seconds afterwards. "Oh god I needed that." I said with another chuckle.

My pokemon looked at me oddly from my laughing, I guessed they were confused and curious. " _ **Soooo… Was that the guy from the giant building from yesterday?**_ " Keldra asked.

"And the Blaziken I made my bitch!" I laughed. Elora did a chuckle as well because of the fact. She and the others knew the general implication from that fact, since being with there new trainer. They learned a lot of things of other pokemon, Including the pridefulness of Blazikens. And knowing how much I broke Jake's Blaziken.

After a while in the room, I decided for shits and giggles to check the vehicle laws for ATV's and such, and a few for shits and giggles, even a couple I was genuinely curious about. Turns out there pretty lenient, with a few odd rules… _Still not as odd as that one state that you can't ride a fucking carousel on sunday._ I thought, reminded by the oddness.

" _Oh! And the one where a woman can fap with a fish but a man can't._ " Psycho mentioned.

" _Oh don't get me started with the sex oriented ones…_ " Vlad said being reminded by some of the stupidity of some of those laws.

" _Like the one in Washington d.c. that you can only do the missionary position?_ " Psycho chimed.

"Yes...and the one that you can't get head." Vlad sighed.

 _Guys, possible psychics in the area._ I reminded the two voices while looking for a shop selling quads. It took me a minute to find one near my area. Though it's going to be a bit of a walk. I looked at the image with a not so please look.

 _God damn it._ It was almost a mile from my lodging. _That's quite a bit of distance with a high chance of someone seeing and recognizing me...if they watched the supposed videos from the mall beat out._ I thought, granted with a side of pessimism to the likelihood. Said chance is still high for my comfort. Hopefully I have a different coat. I put my laptop aside and pulled my pack over and began sifting though.

It took a short while but I found another one of my coats. This one being my thicker dark blue and black coat. It had an elaborate gray cross design on the left side of the chest. I smirked at the coat for a moment as I examined it, after unzipping it and looking at the inlining fluffy black fabric. I noticed pockets big and small that didn't exist before some of them zippable even. Odd as it may be, I liked the extra pockets. _Hell, if I wanted to. I could carry that pistol with me._ I noted, entertaining the idea. Then I noticed the hood was longer, making it easier to hide my face...oddly convenient considering.

" _Yes, though Keldra may make note of it. Since she'll be next to it and question what it might be which may or may not go down hill from there._ " Vlad said seeing a potential problem.

 _...good point._

" _Though I'm far from against the idea._ " Vlad noted.

 _Yes 'cause of implications and such._ I commented.

" _Indeed."_

 _Now to prep._ I added as I sat up while transitioning coats, though. Another thought went on. _Wait a fuck._ I just remembered I was going to search in the pack if I had some gloves. What I pulled out was not what I was expecting… _Huh...my gaming gloves…_ I thought kind of confused, looking at the ruby red velvet gloves. _I suspect augmentation…_ I thought in suspicion.

" _Considering with previous items._ "

 _Precisely…_ I thought inspecting the gloves. _Well, we'll know when we go out._ I looked at the bedside clock noticing it was a little passed one. With that I quickly checked the forecast. Thankfully another shitstorm isn't due for a while, and it was partly cloudy. Perfect for my sun sensitive retinas. Then another thought presented itself since I needed to keep a lower profile. I'm going to need to go out with fewer pokemon. In which case, one at the most. ...but I'm going to need to talk to my pokemon on this and deal with which one comes with, if any of them, to which they'll need to stay behind and keep from unexpected visitors…

It took a short while for me to explain, but I managed thankfully. After that, I prepared my needed items. After prepping I got my scarf on and coat. I had to forgo the hat for now for the impending risk. In the middle if my prepping, my attention was grabbed at the sight of keldra on the bed looking at me. My eyes snapped to her with a raised brow as I froze.

" _ **Can I come with you?**_ " Keldra asked. I looked at her uncertain for a moment. I mulled it over for a minute as the little ralts stood there with bated breath. After a a few more moments, I conceded to the thought. "Alright. Though, keep in mind I may need to keep you somewhat hidden." I calmly warned.

" _ **I don't mind.**_ " Keldra said with a smile. Afterwards getting everything I needed on, I worked about getting Keldra in the coat. Thankfully with this coat, there was a pocket that she could fit in. She had a similar idea and made herself comfortable. She could still poke her head out when she wanted, and was quite comfortable with the spot. For a little more comfort, she pulled the two ends of my scarf to herself. Making a pillow and something to cling to. "Good now?"

" _ **Yes**_ "

"Alright. And off we go." I said as I turned to the door. Before I entered the doorway, I peered in and looked at Elora and Nesia. "Don't open the door unless it's me or nurse Joy. And if she asks where I am. I went out and will be back soon."

" _ **Got it!**_ " Was Elora's cheerful reply, voicing for Nesia and herself.

"Alright, I'll be back." I notified. Though before I left , I peered in again. "Anyone breaks in-"

" _ **Kick there ass, then tell nurse Joy what happened.**_ " Elora finished putting a smile on my face.

"Good girl."

I finally left, putting on my gloves and pulled on my hood. After going down the stairs our lovely host nurse waved me over. _Ah shit_. I cursed as I turned my direction to her. Multiple things went through my mind of what she might say or mention.

"Going out?" She inquired with a calm smile.

"Yeah, going out for a bit. Going to go grab myself something to help quicken moving about." I somewhat explained in a relaxed tone.

"Don't blame you with the snow. Going alone?" She asked not seeing any of my pokemon. At this moment Keldra poked her head out.

"Ral." [Hello.]

"Nope." I added, Joy smiled at the little Ralts. "Though, can you do me a favor?" I asked which confused nurse Joy a bit. "Sure."

"If anyone decides to start asking about a guy in a black skull coat, and a fancy pirate's hat. It'd be fantastic if you denied my existence here." I explained then asked.

"What did you do?" The nurse shiny asked concerned and little interested.

"I might of become talk of a few social media's." I said vaguely both liking and disliking the thought.

"I want to ask how, but something is telling I probably shouldn't." Nurse Joy said now uncertain of my answer.

"Yeah...let's go with the part of not doing so." I replied. "So. With that, I'm off!" I added then walked away. After walking out of the entrance doors, Keldra popped back in kind of like an anemone while I chose a song to start walking too. I fell on Jackpot by TheFatrat, I could use the cheery toon, leaving a bit more bounce in my step as I made the journey to the shop.

I gazed at some of the establishments occasionally, kind of looking at everything of interest curiously. It really intrigued me what kind of shops and such there was. Quite a few i've expected, and quite a bit that seemed either odd or interesting. Even saw a few pokemon grooming shops, even saw a Dragonite in the third one. _Cool, looks kind of different then I expected._ _More realistic kind of. Wonder if pokemon in this realm i'm in have different types to there species. Different regions and such, evolutionary paths._ I noted then began contemplating.

" _Yes, the prospect of the multiple types of evolution are an interesting consideration, considering the adaptive genetic makeup of pokemon as a whole. Fascinating really._ " Vlad commented.

 _Fascinating indeed. Well, we sure as hell going to be here for a long ass time. If not for the entirety of my remaining life. Might as well learn of the fauna, right?_ _Helpful or not being debatable…_

" _Yes quite. If anything it'll be good in cases as in combat. It'll be good to know a few quirks to take advantage of, with the impending weaknesses._ "

 _Indeed, and dealing with them in general._

" _Valid idea._ "

 _And it'll be wise to know some do's and don'ts as well, among other things._ I thought, im going to be prepared if i'm to journey. And if i'm to entertain the thought of trying out the gyms. Granted I could give a shit less, but they seem like an interesting thought nonetheless with the interesting tactics and powers of my pokemon. The faces of shock might even be worth it. I started to sport an amused smile imagining the looks.

 _As dickish it is that i'm being thrusted violently into this life, it's going to be entertaining._ I thought languidly as my expression dulled to a mute look. Letting the music become background sound as my mind copied the voices and sounds of the songs. More or less as my mind does usually, my mind and body going into a light stage of autopilot.

I occasionally checked my map to the shop, refreshing my memory of the path. All things considered. This is the most tranquil walk i've ever had. Granted i've never went on any walk of my own volition in my world. Which this is a first everything considered.

Another fifteen minutes later I found the shop, a little bigger then I originally thought. But my expression began getting livelier as things were catching my interest. I noticed along the way, Keldra decided to take a nap. After going in, I decided to explore while taking off my hood, though leaving the scarf over my face keeping in comfortable warmth. As I did so Castle of Glass from Linkin Park began to play as I looked at the varied accessories for the ATVs. Shortly after I heard someone calling out to me, I kind of contemplative confused look doing a question hum, looking over to the direction of the sound with a raised brow.

I saw a bearded man in about his late thirties covered in tattoos and a black skull snapback with some dreds poking from behind his neck. I turned down my music a few notches to hear better as I walked over to his counter. I had a bland look with an inquisitive brow. "Can I help you with something?" He asked, I noticed a couple piercings. Noticeable but not invasive, two on the left eyebrow, one on the lip and small skull spike gauges.

 _Nice ink._ I thought impressed with the designs and level of detail, I brought the scarf down some so my voice wasn't muffled. "Yeah actually. I'm looking for an ATV with high torque for rough terrain. High speed, good storage capacity fuel efficient-" I listed before being interrupted, a thing I really do hate.

"Dude, we use solar." The man informed blatantly as if this was a well known fact. At that, I saw a black Joltik.

"Joltik jol joltik?" [Did he just ask about fuel?] The Joltik chuckled, I gave a bewildered gaze at the bug, seeing the completely off coloring. _First a crimson Gible now a black Joltik with neon blue eyes. The fuck!?_ I thought, questioning the existence and possible thought. That i'm in a dimension of the pokemon multiverse that has a wider shiny color range.

" _That would make so much sense in several things._ " Vlad noted.

"Interesting, yeah. I haven't had the chance to use solar powered ATV's. Granted never even knew of such a thing to be honest." I said rather honestly. Interesting the tech here is of a higher grade, including things like the quad i'm trying to get. The Joltik began snickering from my response. I gave it a narrow eyed look. "Well excuse me for not being able to acquire something like this. Don't have to be a little dick about it." I said, the little part shut it up while giving me a shocked look.

"Nitro, no antagonizing the customers. How many times do I have to say it." Jay reprimanded the Joltik.

I looked back at the guy, I noticed one of those bluetooth earpieces you see on a lot of businessmen. It could be just that or one of those translators for pokemon to human interaction, to which in this world's case. Pokemon that didn't already speak english. Upon that a sudden matter showed itself...was I able to understand if these people were speaking a different language entirely, and I was somehow able to replicate the language? Or did everyone actually speak english and i'm just putting too much thought into this thought process. _God damn it's a high possibility of either one…_ I thought.

"Hey Jay! Where should I put the new terrain shift tires?" I heard a female voice ask from my right. _Heh, kind of like Jay and Silent Bob?_ I thought humorously. "Hold on." Jay asked me, then turned his attention to the voice. I inkind looked in the same direction in a note of curiosity, wanting to put a face to the voice. What I saw, was a taller then average Grovyle with a oddly blackened head leaf standing if I were to guess, about four foot two wearing a dark green hoodie showcasing several grass types with the text. "GRASS TYPES FOR THE WIN!" in bold text. _Heheh, well then._ _Wonder if they have the full spectrum._ I thought amused.

"Graivial, just put them by the Triteon model. We'll sort them later." Jay said to the Grovyle named Graivial. _Interesting name. Definitely unique._ I thought intrigued, just then the next song that decided to take it's turn was My friend by Nine Lashes, putting on a kind of calm tone for me.

After that me and Jay got to talking on a quad for me to get. Some models have me tempted, but as it is. I'm going to be staying for a while, so I needed something to last me a long ass time and won't break easy. To which, he came to a conclusion of a custom build. Apparently he gets pretty good demand for his ATV's so he's able to get the out of the norm really good parts. This being fantastic in my case, hopefully my money can take the impending blow.

"Right, follow me to the Vis-jector and we'll work out a custom for you." Jay said walking away from behind the counter. I had a confused look accompanied with a right tilted head and a furrowed brow.

"Wat?" Was my simple and confused reply to the words "Vis-jector"

Jay looked at me hearing my puzzled response. "Sorry, that's what I call the visual holographic projector. Vis-jector for short." Jay explained, I did a small tongue click while doing a slow nod with raised brows, accompanied with an "okay" by me. Satisfied by my reaction we made to a short hall a small ways from the customer counter. What I saw was a three foot by seven foot metal door that reminded me of the metal doors from school.

I could her pounding of metal on metal while nearing the door, peaking my interest and jumpstarting a thought that this might be a workshop for making the custom ATVs. _Cool_. I _could see some reasoning why one would want the projector here for the staff seeing on how some parts should go where, giving it's an out of norm part being implemented. But why wouldn't he have one out in the consumer area? Seems more of a smarter thing._ I thought on the implication of placement.

" _Yes, it would make sense. Since the customer could possibly see ratings on what and how it'll do on what model. Though he might not of been able to install two because of current financial requirements at this time._ " Vlad reasoned, and providing a point in some areas. _Yes, quite possible. Affordability is probably low considering on the equipment._

When Jay opened the door I could hear I Stand Alone by Godsmack strangely enough, recognizing it by the first few strums. _Well shit, color me intrigued. Godsmack is a thing here, awesome._

As we went in I turned down my music to hear the song. It's been awhile since i've heard it. And from the sound level I felt Keldra stir, then a moment later pop her head out. Curious as to where we are, while letting out a small yawn. The both of us saw a Feraligatr with something akin to some sort of welder's mask-esq face shield working on a inprogress ATV. Keldra looked at it curiously, intrigued by the design and function.

(Mind not the water in the image)

"Damn blasted transition joint! If I made the other three of you bastards work, i'm gonna make you behave like the rest, come on you buggering little shit!" Said a deep and guttural british voice. It reminded me of some big british goons, to which by all means enthused me while I followed Jay to a circular device about the height of the oval coffee table I use for my tv/computer screen. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie based a couple decades into the future. I looked back at the Feraligatr, to me it was interesting with the thought of such a pokemon working on something like so, to which I suppose as it's job. Further interesting on the type of voice as well.

I looked back at the projector Jay brought me too with a expression of interest at the technology, sure i've seen plenty of what would be holographical tech of my world. It's almost dare I say it, rudimentary in it's aesthetic design, though sleek at the same time.

"Alright, now I want you to make a sort of swiping gesture. Any way that'd you would do with your own personal one." Jay asked me, I glanced at him with a raised brow. I made an "Umm...okay" facial expression with a shrug. I brought my hand out and up with a loose pointed gesture with my index and middle fingers. I had a both part intrigued and surprised expression at the display flaring up suddenly, it showed a generic model of an off road four wheeler. Jay was smirking at my expression. "Get's them every time."

"Well I can see the obvious reasoning why." I noted still quite fascinated by this piece of tech. At this time I took in consideration of exploring the programs features with all that's listed, everything showing a price.

"Alright, let's go about a model that you'll like. It's by definition of all terrain, and It'll give a lot of agile pokemon a run for there money." Jay spoke as I glanced at him again with an interested raised brow.

"Oh?" I said egging him on to explain more, Jay brought up a model of a cross of my mom's Big Bear ATV and a BMX ATV. "This is the-" Jay began before the Feraligatr mechanic spoke. "Oi Jay, 'e a new buyer?" Asked the Feraligatr.

"Yeah Tweak, and he's going high end." Jay commented to the Feraligatr apparently named "Tweak".

Tweak looked at me with an uncertain gaze, getting up and grabbing a rag to clean the grease and other solutions from his claws. "Really?" Tweak asked in question walking over to us. _Another unique name, fitting considering._ I aptly thought taking in the large water types stature, I noticed a little more of a fluid bipedal motion in his gait then what I supposed to be the normal. I also noticed his body more resembled that of what would be of mythical crocodilian beastmen, a somewhat slender but muscle dense structure. This honestly intrigued me because of my learnings of science and mythology.

Upon another note, this form heavily more suited the species design then the anime's portrayal in my opinion.

Before I get my comment out, another song of Godsmack began to play, to my delight, the song being Straight Out of Line. "I'm just going to get this out, that I love the fact that you have a voice like that, with that type of accent. It's just fitting for you're kind of species." I commented slash complimented with a enthused smile.

Tweak looked at me with a raised brow kind of look, looking somewhat uncertain how to comment back. A moment later he cracked a smirk. "Ha! Don't get a comment like dat often. Roit, that aside, and no offence mate. But you don't look like you have a lot of cash for what you're going to ask for."

"Trust me man, i's got a few surprises." I replied adopting the opportunity to use my similar-ish british accent, kind of having fun with the interaction. Sometimes it surprises me how native I can sound with my accents.

"Wot, you do accents?" Tweak inquired, finding this conversation starting to be enjoyable.

"Aye, that I do." I said back in my natural Scottish accent.

"Can you do any voices?"

"That I can."

"Oh, what about that bugger named Gollum?" Tweak asked being entertained by the thought. Amazingly enough Keldra's been silent the entire time, I guess choosing to listen to the conversation, as well she was curious of who Gollum is. It's actually something I would do oddly enough.

I grinned a bit at that one. Then went on in a spot on rendition of Smeagol that make the voice actors proud. "We burns the Bagginses! Precious bad for Bagginses, Bad! Dirty little hobbites won't get precious, never!" I spoke, in a wholehearted defiant aggravated tone of Smeagol, and incorporating a few movements. Tweak heartlilly chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the performance, Jay even had a grin loving the act. This made there day. Now Keldra was thoroughly curious because of the voice.

"Oh bloody hell that was good." Tweak said with a smile. "If I was runnin the store, i'd give you a discount right there. And for brightening most likely the rest of my week, I'll suggest a model for you. Get the Stratian model, best we got. And easiest to mod, with one hell of a durable body." Tweak mentioned. "And another thing, since that put me in such a good mood, i'll throw in a paint job and decaling on the house."

That last tidbit made me smile, having a tough four wheeler is going to be good. And having a free paint job and decaling was a nice addition. "Sweet!" _Thank you bipolar luck_. I thought rather enjoyed by the fact.

"Since Tweak is my best and sole mechanic, he's able to have say so with things like that." Jay commented, moments like these were rather rare with his clients and customers.

I then noticed that Tweak was gazing a little more intently at me, leaning in closer, seeing a tuft of blue out of the characteristic black of my coat and reds of my scarf. His eyes squinted as I looked at him with a confused and unsure gaze, now curious as to what the hell he's staring at. Keldra shifted in my coat, the bit of scarf covering her face moving to show here staring at the Feraligatr with a deer in headlight like stare.

They stared at each other, an odd silence falling over for a moment as both me and Jay were rather confused, Jay being more so out of the two of us. Tweak's eyes began to widen as he began to grin at Keldra. She visibly sank in a little bit. "'Ay dare tiny." Tweak said in a friendly tone, he was fond of little things, and little pokemon were in that category. I swear Keldra's head popped back in like a gopher popping back into it's hole, and that hole being my coat. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find this amusing.

Tweak chuckled. "Oh come now, big ol' Tweak don't bite."

 _Oh god the irony on thought with that statement._ I mentally laughed, this has been one of my better interactions since i've gotten into this world. "I think it doesn't matter for her in this case." I stated with a small chuckle.

"I may be big, scaly, and sharp teethed but I ain't goin' do nothin to her." Tweak replied with a toothy grin.

"Believe it or not he's a big scaly teddy bear!" Graivial humorously chimed passing the doorway.

"As much as I can't deny it, come on! I's got a reputation to keep!" Tweak retorted, to which the Grovyle replied in kind. "What reputation!" She said with a friendly laugh walking away.

"Oh low blow." Tweak said with a chortle. "Okay then, let's get those parts sorted, yeah?" He asked, getting back to the business of my visit.

It was roughly thirty minutes of sorting through what parts would be good for what among other things, and another ten getting the general things sorted.

"Roit, let's get decals and colors sorted." I say after most of the things needed for this process were done. I bring up my p.g. And began finding a decal to use, it didn't take me long.

"Hey Tweak, think you can do this?" I ask showing him the image I wanted as a decal.

Tweak took a moment to look at the image showing a smirk at the unique tribal-ish cross combination wrenches and skull with a flame coming up from the top. "Like the style, yeah I should be able."

"Awesome, i'll give you a copy for reference after this bit. Now for colors...let's do this...then this bit here and then that." I said as I meddled with the coloring function of the Vis-jector model of the ATV. "So primaries going to be black, with a midnight blue and then a Kandy electric fuchsia accent." I noted to Tweak, he studied the chosen colors with an approving nod. "That really does look nice."

"I'm good with colors, I may not be able to draw for shit but i'm fabulous with colorization." I stated, looking at the potential four wheeler.

"Seems so. Roit, after i'm done dealing with that pain the arse over dare. I'll be getting to this, i'd expect you to come back by about...three or so days, 'aving to wait for parts then assembly. Sound fine to you?" Tweak explained then asked.

"Yeah, i'm good with that." I replied understanding and accepting the time frame. I was fine with a few days. I really had nothing planned for this thing yet, so had no worries...besides payment, to which I wracked up a...decent...amount.

I looked at Jay who's been patiently waiting, he could afford to be back here for so long, because times like these after the storm. Business was rather slow. I went with the process of coming back to the front desk then go about the payment process, a few bits confused me, to which thankfully, Jay was happy to explain a few things. After that bit and getting a warranty, since you never know when you'll need such for what kind of raisin bran fuckery this world could and will hold. We got to the payment process.

"So do shall I pay up front? When it's done?" I asked making sure, the song Dream State by Kohza began playing letting on a calming and cheerful atmosphere as I turned my music back up.

"We'll do it up front. Just slide a card though this, we take debit and credit just so you know." Jay added, making this just a little easier for me. In the process of saying fuck it to the implication of payment ratio of possible withheld amount I have to this somewhat hefty payment. I finally went with the final process of payment.

"And with that you have a new ATV, gotta say, it was a pleasure to talk to you."

"Same here, well, have a wonderful day. I'll be back in about three days."

"See you till then!" Jay said cheerfully. After having no customers for about a week, he rather liked this encounter. It definitely brightened the dulling atmosphere of his shop. After I left the shop, getting my hood and scarf situated. I went about going back to the center, this objective being done. I was rather pleased with the situation and interactions, it went much better and easier then I hoped. And I got a few freebies, and like most people, I like getting a few freebies.

Graivial walked up to Jay's side with a smile. "Is it me, or did he bring in a lot of good energy?" She commented, noticing the air in the shop got noticeably lighter with the added feel of her just feeling better. Like a good portion of a hazy feel has been cleared.

Jay glanced at her with a smirk. "You too?" He vaguely inquired noticing the sort of cleaner feel, after the guy with the Ralts left. "It does feel better in here." Jay noted with a lingering smile. "He even got Tweak in a great mood."

"Yeah, it's good seeing the big guy like that again." Graivial spoke, it was a while since last she saw the big water type in a genuine good mood. Being the only one to work the parts and tools so well can be stressful with the set in expectations of Jay's shop.

"So, how'd you like the experience?" I offhandedly asked with a calm cheerful undertone.

" _ **It was...interesting.**_ " Keldra replied, the encounter wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"Well that's good." I noted with a soft smile. _She's actually a shy little thing. Odd considering her norm, but if I was her size and saw something like Tweak. I'd be a bit shy too. But other then that, this went very well._

The walk back was like the walk over, nothing happening letting me have a calm trek back. I had a languid look with a light smile the whole way back, I was half zoned out along the way leaving me in a rather tranquil state of mind that was aided by instrumental music that played the whole way And the best part there was barely any people I saw along the way. Furthermore, not a single one recognized me or tried to battle me.

By the time I was back at the Pokecenter, I was practically in a stoners kind of calm. Like I woke up to a blissful morning and went for a soothing nature stroll then after getting back having a cup of herbal tea, looking over into the lush green of the forest in a padded rocking chair on the porch. Having a mind numbingly relaxing start of a day. In which case, that actually sounded like a wonderful morning in retrospect. That's if my mind doesn't go about the knowledge of the things that could cause me harm one way or another, further still if I could stand drinking true tea. It sounded nice regardless.

When I walked in, nurse Joy greeted me. "Welcome back." She said with a cordial smile.

"Hello." I replied in a rather calm and friendly tone as I continued on, making my path to my room. After I got up to my door, a little quip came to mind. _Honey, I'm home._ I thought with a mental chuckle just before I opened the door. "O'lo." I announced walking in.

Nesia and Elora looked over pausing there game. "Snivy sni!" [You're back!] Nesia said with a smile with Elora sharing the same sentiment. " _ **Yay, you're back!**_ " The two pokemon got off the computer chair, coming over to me as I knelt down to let Keldra out.

"Snivy sni snivy sni?" [How did the thing go?] Nesia asked, curious on how my outing to the ATV shop went. " _ **Did you get that four wheeler thing?**_ " Elora asked next.

"It went rather well, and yes I got the four wheeler. Though I have to wait a few days for it to be built, it's going to be fucking awesome when it's done." I said, myself

actually kind of excited for the mode of transportation. It was going to make moving around a hell of a lot easier.

* * *

 **Now...for the next long ass wait... The patience is appreciated greatly. Till then, show your friends who like fics like this. They might like it. Alright peace people's. By the way, my user name for Wattpad is Cordennia. Blame my playing of Diablo 3 as a female barbarian for the name, it was a name i came up for her and i thought why not as a user name.**


	17. Chapter 15

**I'M BACK BITCHES! Terribly sorry for the delay, ENJOY YOU SEXY BITCHES!**

 **Oh and leave some feedback, and if you really liked it and want to see more. Pop a follow, leave a fav! Tell ya friends who you think might enjoy this! Till next chapter! Toodles!**

"Alright you cheeky prick…" I muttered working a puzzle, it was proving to be irksome with some of the connecting structures of the mechanism. _Hmm...have a pull to there-resulting in function of this-that to there, but then a thing there moving. Then that to that...wait a fuck._ My eyes widened from my concentrated look that can be played into the thought of a look of irritation as an ephiny spawned in the work and process of this puzzle. _God damn bloody… Ha!_ I thought with a short lived victorious smirk, that shortly turned into a look of curiosity with a raised brow as I moved my character into a large expanse of underground terrain. My thoughts immediately went to analyzing the terrain, thinking of the composition of the structures, their uses and mental recreations on the damaged ones. My eyes twitched to varying sections, many thoughts on many things coming up from previous data, in other words the supposed history of this underground city. Imaginings of culture, people, soldiers, weapons and art spanning my mind with various questions.

How did this civilization end, what was it like in it's golden age, what was it's culture like? It's trading? It's military even? Did it have arcane significance and it's practices?

Multiple questions coming at once, multiple possible answers coming as fast with me and the voices debating as I walked on with a curious gaze washing over the landscape bathed in natural, crystalline and bio-luminescent light. As Me and the voices pondered, the three pokémon sat with wonder and intrigue watching my shifting curious expression. Marveling the rare sight of there trainer engrossed like this. They themselves curious of the turning gears of the pseudo trainer's baffling mind. For the time they've spent with him. They couldn't honestly tell what his thoughts were on a best guess scenario.

To them, he's a wonderful but curious trainer. A lot of times random of his voicing of his thoughts and mostly vocal of his aggravation towards something. He's helped them learn many things in there short time and open to any question they had in mind. But with the peculiarities of his. He was very kind to them though, being a grateful change to some of there backgrounds as well welcoming any kindness he showed. Keldra could especially tell even in her current form that he had a kind and loving energy. Contrasting from his dark and sometimes cold calculating mind she sometimes catches whispers of. But overall, he was an immense upgrade of her other trainer.

Brash, detached, harsh and overall ass the other trainer was. But as she was caught in thought of her old trainer, the teen before her looked at her with a calm eyebrow raised look. "Wanna help me on this one Keldra?" I asked the Ralts nodding to the next puzzle crossing my path, it being a rather distinctive pain in the ass. She had somewhat of a surprised look.

"Ral." [Sure.] Keldra said with a happy undertone getting up, she liked doing these mechanism puzzles. There was always this gratification in completing them with the furthering of progression. The blue haired Ralts came over and was lifted and placed at my side to see the screen better. She gazed at the screen contemplating the current mechanism currently stumping the human. She looked back up to see a lessened intense stare at the machine, head slightly tilting hear and there.

She looked back at the puzzle at hand. After a minute of staring at the contraption, she thought of a series of the most plausible activations to each section accordingly. She mentally traced a pseudo line across the multiple parts of the mechanism of which acted upon the other upon activation. She soon had an idea of the activation process, that she then relayed to the trainer. _Alrighty then. Hit this switch, then run over here...now pull this to there. Then- The fuck? Alright shoot that then_ \- I thought as I went with Keldra's idea then shot this small glowing structure afterwards. Opening the path. "Sweet." I said with a raised brow look of pleasant surprise, and feeling somewhat stupid seeing just how close I was. After playing away my morning, that being my household time frame of somewhere around eleven in the morning to about two in the afternoon, as well in part of getting into my somewhat normal gaming timeframes. Though, my times of gaming being cut drastically short if I go about the thought of leaving the city. Though, getting myself to do so was going to be easier said then done regretfully.

Thus being in my world I didn't travel much to begin with, hell. I've only been to Idaho and Oregon a couple times. Well actually maybe over a dozen spanned out through my life, though the times of travel were spaced out fairly far through the years to begin with. Furthermore, I didn't like traveling much to begin with. Detesting the thought of doing it alone even. Regardless of the liberties one can do when he does not have passengers.

An hour later I decided it was time an hour later, it has been three days since I ordered my bound to be epic ATV. " _I wonder if it'll have latching cup holders for bottles…_ " Psycho offhandedly wondered. _I'm...actually wondering that too now._ I thought, It wasn't a bad idea to a degree. Kind of a odd one, random even, but sort of not bad. "Alright, Nesi, Elora. Want to hold the fort again? 'Cause I'm gonna be heading out to get our transport, If not, Keldra grab your scarf." I notified as I was getting ready. Nesia came right up to me, tugging at my pant leg. "Snivy sniii!" [I wanna cooome!] Nesia asked with those big pleading eyes. I looked seeing Keldra bundled up on the edge of the bed, sounding off a small giggle while her eyes peered through an opening of the layers.

 _Oooh, you can just be the most adorable little buggers!_ I noted with a happier demeanor, showing a elated smile. "Alright, I'd like to take the both of you. But, I'd rather at least have two being my little home guardians." I said, trying to use an understanding tone. I wouldn't mind taking the both of them. But as I said, I'd like to have at least two of them protecting the area. "But…" I began, letting a short pause hang in the air, I looked at the grass snake. "I feel like taking you out." I heard a cheer from said pokémon and a slightly dejected 'Awww…' from Keldra. As I was getting ready, Nesia took the liberty of getting on her 'perch', situated the coat and scarf. I noticed the tip of her nose poking out, to which I decided to give a small poke. Said nose quickly retreated beneath the folds with a small playful grunt of annoyance, I had an amused smile and small chuckle from the reaction. Shortly I was out the door and on my way to the ATV shop, on the way. I of course brought up my music, and today's randomised starting pick was Seether's Save Today.

I didn't mind this song playing this time, I had a languid expression under the part of scarf covering my face, on the way I gazed at the buildings as I walked along my path. Seeing what was what and where, I took note of stores that seemed particularly interesting that I would keep in mind to later visit if I felt like it.

" _Oh hey, we still need to make that movie trip that got interrupted._ " Psycho reminded.

 _Oh shit, that's right. Actually forgot about that. Should see what's playing._ I thought, I got out my p.g. And went about what all was playing. _Suicide Squad looks good-wait. Suicide Squad!?_ I questioned Incredulously, eyes burrowing the image with the surrounding meaning that, even a movie like this. Exists. _What the fuck is this? What? Is my world bleeding into this one? Am I in an alternate timeline? ...Actually considering that…_

" _You're putting too much thought in again._ " Vlad noted off hand.

 _Not my fault the possibilities are there. So why not? Right?_

" _I suppose so, but you're getting off track."_

 _Yeah yeah._ I thought while getting back to the list. _Star trek beyond looked good...the ghostbusters reboot, kind of apprehensive on that one. If we do see it, I'm not letting the girls see it until they've seen the original two. Oh christ, fuck no to sausage party! The BFG...heheh._ That last one made me think of the BFG from the Doom series. _My god, when I get the chance. I NEEED_ _to play the new Doom, looked soooo fucking good!_

" _GOREGASM HAHAHAH!_ " Yelled a very excited Psycho.

The next several movies didn't look that great, and some of them...flying off the handle of location to plot. The BFG was set in london, both Ghostbusters and Suicide Squad being based in new york. It overall confused me with how these movies are existing here with everything as is. How was this so? How did these exist in this world. Were they still going to be good? I had thoughts like these along the way to Jay's shop, a block and a half away from my destination I noticed some movement on my left. Naturally my attention gravitated to the motion, what beheld me was three people in odd uniforms conversing, with the letters TS on the backs. A slew of thoughts came over with varying hypothesis' with multiple answers, a lot of thoughts spouting paranoid answers.

 _Another team isn't out of the question...likelihood disgustingly high._ I thought as I gave them a narrow eyed look of suspicion.

" _That agreement still stands right?"_ Psycho asked out of the blue.

" _Oh?"_

" _They take, we kill?_ " Psycho asked getting a little excited by the notion.

" _Generally, though should at least lean more into incapacitation."_

 _I second Vald. I'd like to glean some information, torture likely needed._ I thought, a disturbing dark grin splayed on my face for the span of three seconds before turning into my normal languid look again. Though with a more alert gaze to my surroundings. "Snivy sni sni?" [Are we almost there?] Nesi asked while under the scarf.

"In just a minute." I answered as I neared the doors, once going through I saw Jay at the counter, said man perked up. "Hello again." Was his amicable response to my visit.

"Ello ello." I replied with a friendly side smile. As I neared the counter, Nesi's little head popped up out of the scarf to look at the new surroundings, everything in the shop garnered her interest as she gazed around at the shiny machines.

"Oh she's cute!" Jay noted looking at Nesia with a bigger smile, Nesi thus turned her head at the new voice seeing the guy behind the counter. "I didn't peg you to have a grass type."

"Yeah, but who'd not want a cute little bugger like her." I said gushing a little as I lovingly scratching her little neck, this caused her to lean into my hand with a closed eyed smile and a little hum.

"Valid point, and I gotta say. Last you were here, Tweak has been in a better mood, been putting more care in his work even." Jay stated with a smile, It really did make him glad the big water gator was in higher spirits.

"Well that's good. So, shall we see my new ride?" I said, with a more enthusiastic smile clasped hands emphasizing some of my excitement.

"Right this way." Jay said leaving off to the door of the workshop, to which I followed. The second after I entered, I heard the synthy roar of the ATV's engine with the victorious laughter of Tweak. "Hahahah! It liiiiivvveeess,-" The big water type began before grabbing a part nearly the size of my head, to which he brought closely in front of himself pointing at it accusingly. "And you, you cheeky little shit can piss- _right_ off!" Tweak said before hucking it into dumpster, the part thunderously bouncing off the back then the front before finally bouncing in. That whole time while Nesia was looking off the other direction, the sudden sound of metal loudly bouncing off dumpster scared the shit out her as she suddenly gripped around my neck tightly with a spooked cry of fear.

"And another ten points for the big blue boy." Was Tweek's offhand comment with a satisfied grin while I dealt with Nesi unintentionally strangling me, granted it didn't do all that much to me, it was still rather uncomfortable. Moments later and some concern from Jay, I then heard the beginning strums of Rise Against's Give It All. I looked over the speaker set up on the wall behind the seven foot eight biped gator with a smile and nodding my head to the music, while poor Nesi hid under the scarf. "Oh fuck yeah." I said low enough my voice was lost in the music, speaking of, I paused my music for the moment so I can listen.

Tweak then glanced at our direction for a second to then do a double take, he showed a big ol' toothy grin with wide stretched arms. "Ayy! It's me favorite customer! How ya been mate?"

"Ah, I've been fine. Been doin' my thing an' all, hows you man? 'Avin little part issue?" I replied semi unconsciously matching his accent.

"Yeah, bit that faffs around with weight dilation was playing hell with the engine system as a whole. Cheeky pricks I got it from sent me a faulty one, been driven me mad for the past day and a half, I swear, even the bloody parts are temperamental these days." Tweak griped with a return reply, he also gestured to the dumpster where he threw the part in question.

To which glancing back at me, he had a raised claw. "To which, is why I like keeping a backup model. At least reliefs a little heartache, just a grade lower then the model I tossed, but'll do you just as good."

"Alrighty then, always good to keep a backup." I said agreeing on the keep a spare idea as he went over to get the mentioned part.

"These always want to be some sort of cheeky little shit of some sort, ya'd think the manufacturer would get these kind of kinks outta their products." Tweak half complained off hand as he came back with the part going about with installing it.

"You'd think, at least hoping quality control aren't half assing it." I added as I watched him install the part. It was an odd looking device, makes me think it's some sort of advanced version of the flubber car engine from the Robin Williams version of Flubber.

"Roit? I mean, come on now. There'd bound to be complaints 'bout it's damn installation issues."

"Any post issues?" I asked out of curiously as I just watched, a side of me somewhat facinated.

"Dat's the shockin' thing. Pain in the feckin' ass to install, bloody dream after it's in. Not a problem then on."

"That's good at least." I then added, in the next minute he was done and patted the tire. He pressed his right foot on one of those industrial pedal buttons, with that the platform the ATV was lowered to the floor. I thus came up to it, inspecting it closer. Had a look between my mom's polaris and big bear four wheelers, as well being a little bigger than the big bear. It had the storage thing that severed as something to grip onto and something to lean back on as the passenger.

" _Oh dude! It'd be badass if it had that step thing like on the mongoose in reach!_ " Psycho commented with a note of excitement.

 _That'd actually be pretty damn cool_ I thought agreeing. As I looked it over, I walked around to the back of it, to which I saw kind of balbus rectangular...thing. My face scrunched into an confused look at it. "Sooo…" I began pointing at the object. "What might that be?"

"Dat there my friend, is the recharge module. You press 'ere and this little satellite lookin' thing unfolds and begins floatin' up however high it needs, then starts actin' like a solar panel. Actually intrestin' to watch the whole process, as well. Dependin' on the day, can take thirty minutes to two hours to charge." Tweak informed me, depending on how long the charge lasts, that is insanely good. To which brings the next question.

"So charge capacity?"

It took Tweak a short second. "Oh…'bout a day's worth." He said casually.

I snapped my gaze to the Feraligatr with very obvious surprise via my body language and with my exclamation. "Jesus! I thought it'd be like eight or so hours! But holy hell that's fucking awesome!"

Nesi looked at me kind of confused. "Snivy sni?" [Is that good?]

I looked at Nesia with widened eyes. "It's fucking amazing!" I replied albeit a tad quieter. And in that moment Tweak noticed my little companion, at which he began to start gushing a little bit.

"Awwwhahaw, ain't you a cute little bugger."

Nesia perked up looking at the origin of the voice. Unlike Keldra, she wasn't as intimidated by the Feraligatr. "Sni." [Sup.] She greeted. " _That's twice I've been called that today._ " Neisa thought with an inward smile.

"Sni snivy snivy sni sniv snivy. Snivy sni sni!" [So you're the big scary guy Keldra talked about. You're kinda cool!] Nesia said with a smile at the end.

"Ain't that scary am I?" Tweak said sounding almost hurt by the comment.

I just look at Tweak a kind of 'really?' raised brow look. "Mate, you know the cabin in the woods?" I asked.

"Can't say I've heard of it."

"You'd fit in it." I said kind of flatly.

"What is it?"

"A horror flick."

Tweak just stood there for a few seconds In thought, raising a clawed finger with an opened mouth about to say something, to then just closing it while the finger went limp. He tried another two times before a frown settled on his toothy mug while he came to terms.

"Damn it...I can't disagree with you there." Tweak finally said.

"I mean…-" I lightly insinuated.

"Yeah, yeah. Roit, well back to this then." Tweak said then patted the storage thing. "This here is called a Quadboss Weekender, fitted with micro storage capacitors to alleviate most of a traverals storage issues. Comes four compartments two at the back 'ere, and two under the arm cushions." Tweak spoke while demonstrating were each spot was where.

"Swweeeet." I replied, more storage sounded rather nice. Whatever I didn't feel like putting in my pack, I could put in the ATV storage. Then a random though humorous to myself thought came to mind.

 _Does it have a fridge like compartment too?_ I thought mentally laughing a little.

Tweak then leaned over to me a little. "You might find a complimentary item or two."

"Ooo." I replied delighted to the idea of free items for my ATV I didn't to pay for. _Wonder if one of those items is a cover for my ride._

" _That would be nice actually._ " Vlad piped up.

"So the next thing, something a little more all terrain." Tweak mentioned as he came up to the handle bars as I went over to the other side. He pressed a switch, the ATV itself did a small hop as the wheels tilted away from the body, resulting something like a thruster activating on the wheels themselves, but the thruster wasn't a thruster of normal standards of science I've seen. I didn't really know how to explain it at the moment as I stared at the this ring of thrust along the rim. I was again amazing.

"Oh dude that's fuckin' cool! Can it go across water like this?" I asked, scenarios dancing through my head.

"That it can! With it, there's an anti fall feature that uses them gyroscopes, real strong ones too, and added bonus. If you _do_ fall over something like a gap or decent sized cliff, these thrusters will auto engauge and slow the fall dramatically to a safe descent. 'Nother thing, there's a feature...heheh, well glitch made feature." Tweak went on explaining, this was absolutely fascinating and just awesome. _Amazing purchase so far._ I noted happily, while in that happy note I heard Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf. Just got another little brownie point from me.

Then at the point he mention the bit of glitch made feature, I pointed at him while doing the 'I see what you did there' face. "Ahhhhahah."

"Yeah-yeah right? Heheh, but yeah no really. This button 'ere let's you overload the shocks for a second to make this actually jump. No really, It legit jumps!" Tweak continued then affirmed as I gave him a 'your shitting me?' kind of look.

He disengages the what I'm dubbing as hover mode. Then he pressed the mentioned button, to my shock. It really did, half my height actually. "And if you hold it longer, it'll go up another two meters and a 'alf up."

"Well I'll damned. That alone made travel five times easier." I noted very pleased so far, this investment has been quite pleasing for me. Travel times will be majorly cut down, and worry of terrain was lowered significantly, as well, I wouldn't need to worry with the bullshit notion of using certain water types or using a TM.

As I glanced at the front, I noticed a winch, somehow I didn't notice it before. And yet here it was, didn't even order that part on. That or I forgot. Or Tweak decided for the hell of it and slapped it on. _Pretty god damn generous for just brightening his day several days ago._ I thought, just slightly suspicious.

"Oh and keep in mind, the high beams can turn night into day." Tweak added.

"Nice"

"Now for the second to last thing, ever wanted a better way to transport your quads?"

"Yes, actually. Hauling them on a trailer can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Watch this." Tweak said as his left hand hovered over a raised angular plate next to the back fender of my side. He opened the plate and pressed a switch, he then quickly took a few steps back with a grin. Well, what passed for one I'd guess, kinda difficult to read crocodilian facial features. What happened next, the gen one Transformers transforming sound came out of it as it began not really deconstructing while sort of shrinking into itself as it got more compact and cuboid. It's safe to say I was not expecting this.

 _Wait, but wouldn't the wait just condense to a point? Or are we running with the off-hand logic that for some reason even though it's mass was shrunken, It'll still be able to be picked up and stored courtesy of movie logic? Or are we fucking around with the idea portrayed with the Ant Man with the pym particles and shit?_ I thought while thinking through these hypothese, I knelt down to it, looking at the cubed ATV for a moment.

Then, for shits and giggles. I tried picking it up. I stared at the machine in my hand, gazing at it, my expression screamed saying this shouldn't be like this. That's mere seconds before I decided to go with, why the hell not. Makes my life easier all round.

"Real neat innit'?" Tweak said watching my facial expression.

"Ooohohoho, fuck yeah." I replied just baffled so far, I'm getting my money's worth and then sum. Nesia was also amazed at the process, she really wanted to know how that thing got so small. While looking over the storage form, noticed the button to undo the transformation.

"So what...just press the button and toss?"

"Yep, oh and this can haul ass when need be."

"How fast?"

"'Bout two sixty kph."

"Niiice." I said, I knew it was a fair amount of momentum, but didn't know off hand how fast that was exactly, since I didn't grow up knowing metric. Because yay U.S. school system and it's debacle of jackassery. So, with more shits and giggles testing, did a light underhand toss after pressing the button. And just what is said, it unfurled so to speak to it's normal shape. "That is going to take me awhile to get used to that."

After a moment Tweak spoke up. "So mate, wanna give it a go?"

"Oh fuck yes." I replied immediately. He walked over to this helmet rack of varying types and styles. He came back after quickly scanning over the helms and grabbed on on the third rack on the right. When he came up beside me he held out the helm for me to grab, to which I grasped the helm inspecting it. It had a neat as hell electric blue demon skull shape, I discovered a button on the side, wasn't really marked as anything so another why not moment. Just as I hit that button, built-in shaders slide down with the speed of a switchblade. "Extra protection from the sun, bluetooth, radio, gps, anti fog, adjustable vents, laser cut cushions, quick release and spectacle friendly with a voice quick search feature. As well, front face there and move up. And a bonus safety measure, anti whiplash system with a shell that can take a whollipin' like nobody's business." Tweak listed, as I just stared at the helm. _The fucked I get, a bundle deal!? If so, fuck yeah!_ I thought elated that I got a really damn good helm, though I do wonder if it was cheap or not, in price.

"Bloody hell this is a nice helm." I noted out loud then looked over to the mechanic with a big smile.

"Call it a bundle deal. Alright, go on and give it a spin and tell me what ya think." Tweak said with a big ol' smile too. I put the moto-helm and hopped on my ride, I quickly took my helm back off as I noticed something on my head besides the helm it self, I looked inside while a little baffled that I didn't see the instruction booklet. I quickly grabbed it out and stuffed it in one of my pant pockets then placed the helm back on. With the helm on, I noticed a light hud. Compass that reminded me of the one from the halo series, the time on the top right, and a spot a mini map should be. Guess I needed to calibrate that part.

Since the key was still in, I started the ATV up making that synthy engine roar to life. "Oh this going to be fun." I said to myself excited for the next part, "Nesi, best be ready to hold on." I warned as the shop door opened up, about ten seconds later it was up and went on my merry test drive. When the tires touched the snow, the grip pattern shifted to the appropriate pattern for best traction, while I went on, I let the throttle out a little more as I grinned more.

"Ouuu!" I yelled out my war call of fun as I hauled ass through snow that has yet to be melted by that flying deicer a while back. I was mindful to my surroundings, pedestrians and whatnot. Especially cops and the Jennies, Nesi could hear my incessant bouts of little giggles of joy as I'd occasionally up the throttle for a moment, turn rate was top notch and the stopping ability even on snow was amazing. Roughly thirty minutes of semi-controlled joy riding later I finally made it over to Tweaks workshop, as I was pulling up the door was coming up. Whence I was inside and the door closed, I was sat upon my seat as Tweak came over to my left as I lifted the visorplate.

"So how was it mate?"

"Fucking fantastic man!" I said joyfully.

"Haha! Good to hear!"

The nice side of me then came up with a following question. "Quick question. You drink?"

"Not often, but yeah." Tweak replied wanting to see where this was going.

"Rum guy?"

"Yeah actually."

"When I come back around here, I'll grab you something. Might be a while, but I'll give a gamers promise that I'll bring you something as a thanks for the extra's." I said with a genuine smile, granted I'll have to see some of the drinking laws before I do so. But I'll damn well do it.

"Whatever it is you get me. Two big bottles." Tweak said with a raised brow and a pointed finger, he did like this exchange. As well, he was a patient guy. Furthermore, he's heard of that kind of promise somewhere, but couldn't recall where though.

"No prob. Well Tweak, it's been a pleasure! Hope you're days of work are absolute delightful ones." I said with genuine sincerity as I held out a fist.

"And I hope whatever batshit situation you get caught in or make is a blast, mate! You have a damn good one." Tweak said happily as he bumped his massive fist that could grip my head easily.

" _Heheh, I'm seeing a little bromance blooming here!_ " Psycho piped in with a amused chuckle.

" _Can't really deny, I'm seeing it too, heheh."_ Vlad added pleased with this visit.

I then oriented the front of my ride to the door, before I put the visor down I told tweak one last thing. "Before I head off. Tell Jay I'll recommend the hell out of you guys when I make friends out and about!"

"Will do!"

"You all have a good one!" I said with a smile, then brought the visor down and sped off. This was a good day. Just before I did so though, Tweak just remembered the last thing he wanted to tell me. In that moment he stopped me before I left.

"Last thing, this thing can also be used as a generator. Not like a big one, like a light to medium one."

"And Just like that, you just got me to love this thing even more." I replied, I then finally left the shop.

Moments after Graivial came in with box. "Was that the customer you talked about that just left?"

"Just missed him."

"Damn, wanted to at least meet him." Said the Grovial a little disappointed she just missed the guy.

"So Graivie, you know 'bout this 'gamers promise'? Sounds familiar but I can't think of where I heard it last." Tweak asked, using Graivial's hated nickname because it sound like she was being called gravy. She didn't even like gravy for that matter.

She just looked at him kind of dumbfounded. "First of all, I told you not to use that damn nickname-" She started while pointed at him, then raised a second finger on the same hand. "Second, holy shit! I've only heard a rumor or two on that. Tweak, that's a serious promise!"

"Is it really?" Tweak asked not really catching on, he's really not gotten into gaming much, ham roast sized hands and all. Makes using normal controllers a just tad difficult, he also never felt like bothering Jay to pay for a custom sized controller for himself.

"Yes! It is! Practically no gamer even makes a promise to one another, most of them screwing the other over if they did for kicks and giggles! Say like you've been working on a really hard boss that's been kicking your ass for a solid week and a half, and it's one of those really long arduous boss fights and you finally got a streak going that has you set away for winning the game, but you have like family come by and they brought a bunch of unruly kids. And you're buddy happens to come by, he says he'll watch over you're game and gives you a gamers promise." Graivial explained, Tweak was somewhat getting it.

She continued. "And you have to leave and do several things that result you leaving for most of the day. And all day, you're worried those little shits are gonna screw up all that hard fought progress, then you finally get back. You see your buddy grabbing the controller away just before one of the kids did anything, everything was left how it was and he managed to successfully keep from you losing all that progress that you swore would cause you to go into a small mental break down if it was lost! Then! Later that night you find wondrous glory in finally defeating that god, awful, boss!" Graivial finally finished her lengthy explanation, hoping that big dumb teddy bear of a Feraligatr caught where all that was going. Tweak just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Holy shit…" Tweak said slowly now dawning on him the meaning behind it. "That's a hell of promise."

"Yeah." The Grovial nodded. "So...what did he promise you?"

"He promised to bring me some rum when he heads back to the area." Tweak replied.

"That's all?"

"Yep, got a feelin' it's gonna be good rum too." Tweak said with a warm smile, been a good while since he's gotten a dose of his liquor of choice.

Shortly after I made it to the Pokécenter, stopping my ride by the curb grabbing the key before I got off. "You can get back on my shoulders." I said off hand to Nesi who then crawled up from off my belly to keep warm.

As I approached the doors I saw Joy watching my return. "Nice helmet, see you got your own ride too." The shiny Joy complimented then commented as I was taking said helm off.

"Yep, gonna make traveling _so_ much easier."

"I'll say. Got that from Jay's?" Joy asked curious.

"Yeah, know him?" I inquired, kind of curious how she knows him.

"Yeah, he brings Tweak and the others by for a check up occasionally. Tweak's a big 'ol sweetheart that likes to help around." Joy added with a smile remembering Jay's Feraligatr. That big water type helped around a lot at the center.

"Real great guy, pretty sure I made his day a couple days ago." I said showing that I really enjoyed meeting him again.

"Well that's nice of you." Joy said nicely, "Mind taking me on a ride sometime?" She asked while leaning on her elbows with a fun loving smile. "It starts feeling stuffy in here being cooped up for a while, you know?"

"I just might." I responded, "Let me get a few things situated."

"Righto." Nurse Joy said casually.

I went up the stairs to my room, as I neared the door. I could hear yells of struggle with a touch of fear, just then I heard Keldra and Elora yell no in the midst of their defeat as I saw the game they were playing. They were playing Left 4 dead 2. Which surprised me, it's not the worst game on my library for them to play. Though, I did wonder how Keldra used the controller, an obvious answer pointed at the use of psychic power.

"I's back!" I announced, the two pokemon on the bed look up from their flopped over positions to look at the door. Their looks of defeat quickly turned to smiles, happy to see me back. "And guess what?" I asked with a note of excitement.

" _ **You got that thing you've talked about that'll make us go places faster?**_ " Elora asked almost expectedly.

"It is!" I exclaimed my voice laced with excitement. "Come on." I beckoned with a wave of a hand and a nod to the door, the two first evos hopped off the bed hurrying to the door. As they were getting past me, I scooped up Keldra and began chasing after Elora who was already down the stairs waiting at the base, I was with her in five seconds as she began trotting over to the door with a smile.

With all this, Nurse Joy just watched it all go by with a happy little smile of her own. It's really not all that often she sees a trainer act like that guy did with their pokémon, always having his pokémons consideration in mind. As I was showing the other two our ride, I took a short moment to look up that speed Tweak told me the ATV can reach.

 _Good fucking jesus a hundred and sixty one mph!? This really does haul ass for a four wheeler!_ I thought, I knew it was a significant speed in kilometers, but I didn't think it was near to the average of a motorcycle. I could make some real serious distance with this, and with the energy collection to storage ratio on top of that, I could save so much time going really anywhere!

Shortly after showing it and explaining the notable features we headed back in, where along the way I debated if I wanted to partake in what miss Joy asked. When me and my little companions entered our room, I decided why not and oblige her. She's really gotten on my good side in my time here and I was in a pretty good mood.

"Alright girls, I'm really sorry to do this. But there's one last thing I had in mind I needed to do today. I will back shortly." I notified, putting emphasis on being back shortly. Making sure they knew I ment, or in the least didn't plan to be gone long.

" _ **Aww, you just got back!**_ " Elora complained while she jumped on the bed, she had a sort of pout as she turned around and plopped down with flattened ears. Keldra had a little trouble getting back up on the bed, she did succeed however.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm terrible." I said casually brushing off the complaint. "Nesi, you okay with stayin' here?" I asked the grass type as she was practically oozing off my shoulders, while lowering herself with her vines. She looked up as me with a little thumbs up. "Snivy." [It's fine.] Neisa replied as Keldra prompted Elora to join back in for another level. " _Their gonna make such great gaming buddies._ " Psycho said in a note of glee.

"Alrighty, I'll be back!" I said as I grabbed my helm before exiting the room. "Well get ready." I notified Joy as I stepped off the stairs. She hurried off to her room, in meantime I waited by the desk while looking at some of my reading material. A minute or so later, her Pyroar came by and sat by the desk looking out at the doorway. I saw him in my peripherals, It hard seeing that mass of red and yellow to be honest.

" _Oh hey, it's Fluffle._ " Psycho said laughing all the while at the name, I too had a silent chuckle.

 _I forgot he was a thing heheh. Oooh the poor bastard, she could of gave him something at least a little more masculine. Brutus or something heheheheh._ I thought humorously, even had a smile creep up back up because of it.

[Hello.] Fluffle greeted in a somewhat flat but cordial tone.

"Sup." I replied casually without glancing.

[Taking the mistress somewhere?] The Pyroar inquired.

"Unless she wants to grab something from somewhere, no besides giving her a ride around." I said not feeling like I need to bullshit my way through the conversation.

[I do hope you do not mistreat her.] Fluffle said with an warning undertone. I get where he is coming from, I'd be doing the exact same thing. Matter of fact I have for a girl I've known most of my life because her boyfriend was being a twat and I offered to cut a bitch as I had a bunch of my big knifes on my belt from my collection. She did appreciate the sentiment, I didn't get to cut a bitch that day though. I was protective of my friends and family, I really did know where he was coming from.

Though that didn't stop my somewhat crass answer. "Well, she's done nothing to be on my shit list. Unlike this prick in the mall I had to practically smack the shit out of. Then later two dipshits that tried to rob me, kicked their asses too. Trust me, I know where you're goin' I ain't going to do shit to her."

[A little roundabout don't you think?] Fluffle asked glancing at me with a raised brow.

"Did the point get across?" I asked back casually with a slight bite to the tone.

[Indeed it did...still could of shortened it.]

"Eh, semantics. She'll be fine." I replied to which got me a grunt. A moment later Joy came out in a white parka with fur around the rim of the hood, heavier pants and green tint ski goggles with woven fingerless gloves that had mitt covers you can cover the uncovered four fingers of each hand. I looked at her with a languid side smile. "You good now?"

She gave me a smile and a thumbs up. We then headed out the door, Fluffle watched our leaving with a level gaze. I let her get on first before I got on. "Alright, If you have to while things get bumpy and you feel the grips at your sides don't suit your use. You can hold onto me." I notified keeping the option open. "Furthermore, I'll be having music going, tap my shoulder if you have anything in mind or need to say something." I added with a cordial tone.

"Got it." Was the cheerful reply behind me as the song Secrets by Dee Dee began playing after.

" _Hello first steps…_ " Psycho said with a smiling tone, making an insinuation.

" _Quite sure she's not an interest Psycho._ " Vlad added.

 _Well...she is nice enough. But, yeah. She isn't one for now._ I admitted.

" _Yeah, nice enough tits too. Mm, thirty six points to gryffindor._ " Psycho noted, I had the feeling the thirty six points were not just that.

The next forty minutes were filled controlled joy riding, controlled being that when I knew some areas I've seen some cops hover around. Along that time, she indeed needed to grab some things while out. Which added another ten minutes to the whole thing. The later thirty five minutes Joy went with holding onto me in hopes not to bounce around so much. It's safe to say, I had a kind of joyful smug smile, pleased with this little experience so far as she held onto me.

Soon though, we had to head back. Kind of ballsed up the amount of time I intended to do for this. As we came up the curb, I passed my music just in time to hear Joy say something. "That really fun, I'd of never thought four wheelers could do some of that, oh and thanks for taking me out for a ride!"

" _Oh that's not the only ride that would've been fun._ " Psycho said in a somewhat sultry voice.

 _Oh yes. But not now Psycho._

"You're welcome." I said with a friendly voice as I got off my ride. Joy followed suit, but before we headed inside, I wanted to show her one more thing. "Hold on, this has trick. Check this shit out!" I said with an obvious excitement for the next bit, I went over and quickly found the switch, and activated the process. And in five seconds flat, the quad shrunk down to a cube.

"No way."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho yeah."

"That's so freaking cool!" Joy said amazed with this machine as I picked it up and pocketed it.

I was soon back in my room to then finally plot my next destination. And finally iniciate this fucked off to be journey.

 _To fuckery...and beyond._

 **Hi again, just a final note. Been poppin a few things onto a site called . Home to one of my favorite stories. Everybody loves large chests. Absolute treat, I recommend the ever loving hell out of it. But besides that, if you all don't wanna deal with wattpad, you can pop over to RL and find my story there. Alright, sees ya'll later.**


End file.
